


We’ve got you

by aace1234



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Abused Louis, Anxiety, Bottom Louis, Character Death, Dark, Doctor Harry, Emotional, Fluff, Foster home, Grief, Hospital, Injured Louis, Innocent Louis, Insecure Louis, Kidnapping, Love, M/M, Medical, Money, Nightmares, Older Harry, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Protective Harry, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shy Louis, Smut, Stalking, Top Harry, Trigger Warnings, Violence, Younger Louis, bodyguards, louis centric, not main characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:37:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 46,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aace1234/pseuds/aace1234
Summary: Harry, Drew, Scott, Edward and Jax are all emergency room Doctors at London Public hospital. They are expecting a quiet night on shift but what they get is anything but.Louis lost his parents at 14, he’s been abused and neglected by his foster parents for the last two years. Fate brings him to Harry and the boys, who vow to do whatever it takes to keep Louis safe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back guys, new fic. Had this written for a while. Same same but different lol. Enjoy xx

“Looks like a quiet night tonight H” Scott says as he comes out of a cubicle, he's just been with a patient, he writes a few things on his clipboard before handing it to one of the nurses.

“I could use a quiet night, last night was brutal” Harry says.

“Come on Dr Dangerous, suck it up” Drew laughs as he and Jax come from behind the Doctors desk in the middle of the ER.

The boys laugh at Drew's Comment.

“Is big bad Harry Styles getting a bit tired” Edward then teases too as he comes over to the group.

“Oh shut up” Harry jokes. 

Harry, Drew, Scott and Edward are all Emergency room doctors at London hospital, it's the main hospital in the city and is very very busy most of the time. They all live together and usually have the same shifts, or at least with one of the other. 

They all met at medical school, bonded as best friends and have never looked back. First chance they got they brought a stunning London penthouse and are living quite happily together.

Scott being 30 and the oldest of the group has short brown hair and kind grey eyes, he and Edward are in a relationship and have been for six years. Edward is 29 full of life, with brown hair and blue eyes. Both men have tattoos and are considered considerably gorgeous. 

Drew is 29, blonde hair blue eyes and tan skin, he's beautiful both inside and out and has a heart of gold. He and Jax who's a nurse are together and have been for three years. Jax is 29 with brown hair and brown eyes, all boys are very good looking and those doctors that people only think exist on TV.

Harry, is 28, single, with brown hair and gorgeous green eyes, he is stunningly beautiful, muscly, covered in tattoos but he's kind eyes say it all. He's a gorgeous person but doesn't take shit from anyone. Scott is much the same, although their beside manner can be quite cold, they are nothing short of kind and caring outside work and when it matters.

Scott nicknamed Harry “Dr Dangerous” for his mystery persona that he gives off, Harry is very charismatic and will do just about anything to save a patients life, by the book or not. He's one of those guys who is sharp and witty but so cool and mysterious. The name has just stuck and the boys always have a good laugh about it.

The boys all jeer at Harry, the ER is unusually quiet this morning and it does come as a slight relief, they know it will pick up soon though. 

“I'm doing a double tonight, you guys off at 7?” Harry asks, 

Every month they each do a double shift, a full 24 hours in Emergency, they use the on call room to nap between patients but it can be quiet exhausting.

“Yep outta here at 7, We will bring you breakfast in the morning” Jax says smiling.

“Thanks boys” Harry smirks.

They always look out for each other, knowing the others limits and when they need to pull back. Everyone is always jealous of their close friendship and many have tried to join along the way but have had no luck, they don't take kindly to newbies and stick together as much as possible. Harry knows he has to get the guys approval when he decides to settle down with someone, it was way easier for them, all already knowing each other, but it's clear that Harry will have to outsource which he's often teased about. He just hopes when the time comes, it's an easy and smooth transition and hopes he doesn't have to choose between his relationship and his friends who are his family. He wouldn't know what to do and it would break him. 

“Drew room three!” Nurse Sammy yells as she and two other nurses wheel a patient through.

“No rest for the wicked, see you at lunch” Drew smiles and he's off all intimidating to see to his patient. 

Harry has a few reports to fill out and decides to take them to the break room to complete, he's just walking past the Emergency waiting room, where patients are assessed and then brought through according to priority. It's separated by a big glass door, he looks in seeing there are only two patients inside. He's then stopped by Lucy who works at the desk.

“H, darling, I have a patient I need you to see” she says coming to step in to the hallway he's in. 

“Can you grab Scott, just have some paperwork to finish” Harry says with his charm, he likes Lucy a lot and she's very good at her job.

“I would H but I think I want him with you” Lucy says. 

Lucy is so good at her job she senses what patients need and which doctors to assign them. Harry always respects her for that and trusts her judgement.

“Okay, I can't say no to you, room six, just give me 5” Harry says. Lucy smiles big in response.

“Thank you darling” she says before she's back out at reception, attending to the patient.

….

Louis stands in front of the hospital, he's scared out of his mind and his breathing is ragged. He's been out in the cold snow for the past 37 minutes, debating whether to go in. He's cold and only dressed in his black skinny jeans and black thin sweater, his old black vans falling off his feet.

He's getting strange looks from passer byes, he must look like a real weirdo he thinks. With a white cloth covered in blood tucked tightly around the palm of his left hand, he’s pale and thin and one would think he didn't have a home. According to Louis though, he doesn't have a home, well not one he'd like to call home. 

At the age of 17 he's lived with his foster family for the past two years. His parents died in an accident when he was 14, he survived and he can't help but think he was anything but lucky. He was put with a foster family who somehow gained access to his trust fund that his parents left him. They've dwindled away his money and lived like kings while they abused Louis both physically and emotionally. 

The Bolton’s have a biological son Noah who is one of the meanest, horrible kids he's ever met. He's 18 and sure as shit couldn't wait to throw Louis wealth back in his face, the wealth he would never be able to touch. By the time Louis is legally allowed to leave in a year, The money will be tied up in so much shit he will be left with nothing, but the Bolton's will be able to continue their rich life. 

Louis used to be such an outgoing sassy kid with lots of friends and impeccable grades. He was liked by everyone and was a kind and always helpful, thoughtful kid. He would always give half his pocket money to the homeless and whoever needed it more. His parents were such kind and humble people and Louis misses them like crazy.

The past two years have been absolutely hell for Louis, beaten up daily, broken ribs, arms, legs, you name it he's had it. He's been sexually abused by Noah for the last six months. He is never allowed to go to the hospital or given proper treatment, but this time, Troy, Noah's dad, cut Louis palm really deep, it's been bleeding for three days, so he snuck out and needs to get it treated before something really bad happens. He has been weighing up the consequences of going inside, over and over again. He will probably get his arse kicked by Troy if he finds out, but his gut is telling him he could lose his hand if he doesn't get it looked at. 

Louis takes a deep breath and walks inside Emergency, the warmth hits him and he relaxes a little. It's not busy and he walks straight up to the nice looking lady at reception. She looks straight at Louis, smiling. Louis big innocent blue eyes get her in a second and she softens completely. 

“Hello sweetheart, what have you done to yourself hey” she asks kindly.

Louis is shy and timid and replies quietly.

“I um…cut my hand” Louis says ashamed.

“Oh dear, well let's get it looked at” She smiles and Louis reads her name tag as Lucy. 

“What's your name Hun” she asks.

“Louis, Tomlinson” he says shyly.

She types it into the computer.

“And how old are you sweetheart?” She asks, Lucy thinks this kid couldn't be more than 15.

“18” Louis says.

Louis had practiced that lie over and over until it sounded convincing, if he doesn’t say 18 they will call his foster parents and that just can't happen.

Lucy, starts typing into the computer, she eyes Louis, trying to be discreet but failing, it makes Louis squirm under her gaze. 

She then looks behind her through the glass door and gets up out of her chair, 

“I'll be right back, Louis” she smiles and goes to talk to someone.

Louis keeps his head down and looks at his shoes. When Lucy returns she still has a big smile on her face.

“Okay, sweetheart, let's get you to a room” she says.

She leads Louis through a set of glass doors and down a corridor, it then opens to a huge room with a big desk with computers and equipment around it. There are private cubicles surrounding the desk, that continue down and around the corridor. Louis sees three doctors standing at the desk. They all look absolutely gorgeous and intimidating. 

Scott sees Louis first and is instantly intrigued, The boy is tiny and so thin and cute as anything. Louis locks eyes with Scott who smirks and winks. Louis blushes and looks down, while he continues to follow Lucy to room six.

She opens the door and escorts Louis inside. It's a huge room with every type of medical instrument needed, it's intimidating and Louis feels so overwhelmed.

“Okay darling, just wait here for me and your doctor will be in shortly, you can sit on the bed if you like” Lucy says.

Louis just nods in response, gripping his bleeding hand tighter. Lucy leaves the room and closes the door.

“Patient inside?” Harry asks as he comes up behind Lucy.

She turns and smiles weakly, Harry furrows his eyebrows and rubs his hand through his short quiff at Lucy's response.

“His name is Louis, he's supposedly 18, definitely lying. He's cut his hand, probably needs stitches. He's bruised though Haz, he's hiding them under his clothes. but I got a look at a few peeking out. He’s so thin.....I.... I think he's been abused” Lucy says regretfully.

Harry sighs, he's had his fair share of abused kids and he is always assigned them, he seems to have a way with kids over adults and he and Scott normally handle these types of cases.

“Can you give Scott the heads up and send Jax or Sammy in, not Alecia or Kate” Harry says referring to the nurses. If this kid is being abused Harry needs his best, kindest nurses beside him. 

“Sure thing darling” Lucy smiles as she goes to find Scott.

Harry takes a breath before he knocks gently on the door and walks in. He stops in his tracks at what he sees though. Louis is staring at Harry, so innocently, his blue eyes, so wide and full of fear. He's dirty and so tiny and thin. Harry is absolutely smitten and his heart leaps. In that moment Harry realises he's attached and he curses himself. The instant protection he feels is overwhelming, this kid is beautiful and Harry is overcome with feelings.

“Hi there kiddo” Harry says as he pulls himself together. Louis is standing beside the bed, holding his hand to his chest.

“Hi” Louis says shyly. 

Harry smiles brightly, trying to calm Louis and make him comfortable. He picks up Louis chart and has a look through it. 

“My name is Doctor Styles, but you can call me Dr Harry” Harry says as he winks at Louis fondly.

Louis smiles slightly.

“So you've hurt you hand? How about you sit on the bed and I can take a look at it” Harry says gently.

Louis looks at the bed and with his hurt hand and his injuries from the beating his foster dad gave him last night, Louis doesn't know if he will be able to climb up there. Harry notices Louis hesitance.

Harry moves slowly towards Louis and Louis turns to face Harry, Harry gives him the most beautiful smile and lifts Louis up effortlessly under the arms and places him on the bed, his legs dangling over the side. Harry doesn't miss the hiss of pain from Louis at the movement.

Harry brings his swivel chair over and sits down on it, he then brings his over head light next to him so he can see better.

“Okay buddy, I just need to see what the damage is”Harry says kindly.

Louis nods and psychs himself up for the pain as he holds his hand out for Harry. 

Harry smiles and gently grabs Louis tiny hand, he slowly takes off the dirty, blood filled rag that Louis had placed around it and nearly gasps at the injury.

“Woah, you really did a number on yourself their kiddo” Harry says trying to lighten the mood.

Louis nods apologetically.

“It's very deep, how did you cut yourself” Harry asks and he sees Louis stall a minute, sees the ever so slight panic in his eyes. 

“I um…was making dinner and the knife slipped” Louis says.

Harry knows it's a lie, the cut is far to deep and at the complete wrong angle for that to have happened. 

“How long ago did this happen?” Harry asks,

The wound is old, Harry can tell, he sees puss and an infection starting inside the wound. He also notices the scar tissue from the cut trying to join together, which means its had time to heal. 

“Ummmm I…..I….” Louis starts.

“Hey, it's okay kiddo, you're not in trouble, I just need to know before I can treat you is all” Harry says smiling.

“Three days ago, I'm sorry, I just hate um…hospitals” Louis says looking down ashamed.

“Well, you're very brave for putting up with this for three days” Harry says.

Louis smiles ever so slightly but Harry notices.

“Didn't your parents want to bring you in?” Harry asks.

“I'm 18 I live alone” Louis declares and Harry knows it's a lie, one he's heard many times before.

Harry and Louis look at each other in the eyes, Louis thinks Harry is the most gorgeous person he's ever laid eyes on. Harry seems so kind and genuine and for some odd reason Louis doesn't feel threatened or uncomfortable in his presence.

“Okay, well, I'm going to have to clean the wound first so I can get a clearer picture of what I'm dealing with, is that okay with you?” Harry asks.

“Um yeah” Louis responds just as Jax walks into the room smiling, after being given the heads up from Lucy.

“Hi Louis, My name is Jax, I'm just going to be helping Dr Harry” he says brightly, Jax moves over to lean on the bed next to Louis, 

“Wow, that looks painful, would you like something for the pain?” Jax asks nicely.

“Um, no, I can handle it” Louis says shyly. Harry and Jax share a look, they know perfectly well Louis is hiding a lot and they both silently agree to get to the bottom of it. Jax finds himself smitten with Louis and thinks he's just adorable, 

“Okay this is just a flush that's going to wash out the cut okay, let me know if it gets to much and I will stop” Harry says as he brings a syringe full of sterile water to Louis hand. 

Harry begins to wash the wound and Louis tries not to flinch and let his silent tears fall. He's put up with much worse pain than this over the years. This is like nothing he’s had before, but he can't help but feel overwhelmed and like it's all getting a bit much.

“You know what, I think we might need some pain relief Jax” Harry says as he notices Louis trying not to flinch.

“I'm fine, I don't want to be a bother, I'm sorry, I'm fine” Louis says, on the cusp of breaking.

“Hey, hey, it's okay love, you're not a bother, it's what we're here for” Jax smiles.

“It's okay Louis, the next bit is going to hurt and I want you as comfortable as possible” Harry says.

Louis begins to panic at the fact, he is used to pain and preparing himself for it but he always finds himself panicking. 

Harry turns to Jax and asks for a certain pain killer, it's a strong one but Jax doesn't question Harry at all. 

“I'll be right back” Jax says as he leaves to gather what Harry has asked for.

“Jax, could you grab Scott for me?” Harry smiles before Jax closes the door, Jax nods in understanding.

Harry turns back to Louis and notices he’s gone quite pale and his breathing has picked up.

“Hey Louis, kiddo, just relax for me, I'm not going to do anything more until we get some pain killers on board okay, I promise” Harry says as he tries to calm Louis down,

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry” Louis says trying to catch his breath.

“Don't be, it's all okay, just relax your breathing for me” Harry says gently. 

He reaches out to Louis and swipes his fringe off his forehead and they lock eyes, Louis instantly feels safe.

“That's it, good boy, you're doing so well” Harry smiles kindly.

Louis calms down and feels extremely light headed and just feels like shit, this is taking longer than he expected and he's starting to worry about being home before his foster parents notice he's gone.

“Louis I’m going to need you to change for me, just so we can get you more comfortable” Harry says.

Louis nods in understanding, Harry hands him a navy hospital gown that matches his own scrubs. He turns around and Louis does his best to get changed, leaving his boxers on. The gown is absolutely huge on Louis and when Harry turns around he becomes even more smitten and tries to hide his fond as he places Louis back up on the bed. 

The gown is sleeveless and Louis collarbones are exposed, Harry can clearly see bruises and markings on Louis body. The gown doesn’t open at the back though so Harry can’t see Louis back or ribs, where he assumes a lot of the damage would be. 

Harry sighs and sits back on his chair.

“I have a few questions I need to ask you and then I'm going to explain what's going to happen next okay” Harry says.

Louis just nods his head, he just wants this over with.

“Okay, so you're 18?, what school do you do to?” Harry asks casually.

“Um just London public” Louis says. Noah is in a very high class private school while Louis has to attend the worst school in the country.

“That's a bit rough” Harry says more to himself.

“Can I ask why you live alone?” Harry asks. Louis sighs.

“My parents died when I was 14” Louis says. 

Harry's heart breaks, this kid is doing things to him and he needs to protect him from the world. 

“I'm sorry kiddo” Harry says sincerely. Louis just shrugs I'm response.

Scott then enters the room. 

“Ohh hey there buddy, I'm Dr Scott” Scott smiles at Louis.

“Louis, I'm going to need Dr Scott’s help for the next little bit, he's really nice and a very good friend of mine” Harry assures. 

“That's right I am really nice” Scott says proudly smiling at Louis.

Scott is dressed in navy scrubs like Harry and is equally as good looking, although Louis thinks Harry is just a little more gorgeous. Louis smiles a little and the boys beam back at him.

“So what am I helping with?….woah that's a nasty cut kid” Scott says turning concerned as he sees Louis hand,

Jax walks back in then and hands Harry a syringe with Louis pain relief in it. 

“Okay Lou, just lie back for us, this is going to make you feel really tired and sleepy. But it's going to numb the pain” Harry says.

“Um, how long for? I….I have to go home” Louis says worriedly.

Scott and Harry sense a panic coming on, they know the signs of abuse.

“Well, Louis, I'm going to have to do a mini operation on your hand, with Scotts help. I need to reopen your wound and re stitch it and I may need to repair some tendons, we are going to have to keep you overnight” Harry says and at that Louis panics.

“Noooo, no no I can't no, I'll be in so much trouble” Louis says and he jumps off the bed.

Scott catches him around the waist though. 

“Hold up Kiddo, it's okay, just relax” Scott says.

Louis cries out in pain at Scott’s hold on him, he's so sore and can't take anymore. 

“Please, I just need to go I'm sorry, I can handle the pain I just need to go” Louis tries. 

Harry gets up and kneels in front of Louis whose still in Scotts hold.

“Listen, kiddo, I'll make a deal with you okay. Everyone in this room knows you're not 18, we all know this cut wasn't made by you and we all know you are hiding a bigger secret under those clothes, we are all hear to help you though and we want to help you. I promise, if you let us treat you overnight, tell us the truth, we can make sure you are never hurt again” Harry says sincerely.

Louis let's his tears fall then, he knew he shouldn't have come here, he's such a fool. Harry looks so trustworthy and kind and he trusts him, more than he should and he needs help, he doesn't know if he can last a year with the Bolton’s, But as soon as he spills his guts, Harry will leave and Louis will never see him again.

“What if I say no?” Louis whispers.

“You walk out that door, risk losing your hand, go back to abuse and maybe make it through the next few years until you can leave legally, but then maybe you won't leave because you can't, maybe you won't even make it out alive, with the way you're looking right now, I don't think you'd last a week” Harry says and as much as it hurts it's the truth and Louis knows it.

“What do you care, I'm not weak I've made it this far” Louis chokes.

“You're not weak at all Louis, far from it, you've made it this far but even the bravest have a limit. Let me help you, let us help you. I promise you, we will keep you safe” Harry says.

Louis steadies his breathing and looks at Harry and Jax whose behind Harry near the door. 

“How can you promise me that?” Louis asks brokenly.

“Because I can, Scott and I have a very good friend, her name is Kimberly and she works with child services and I know she can put you in a home where you will be safe” Harry says.

It kills Harry to say it, for some reason he doesn't want Louis going anywhere, he wants him, wants Louis to stay with him and wants to protect him.

“That's what they said last time, they promised me I'd be safe” Louis says and it kills Harry, Scott and Jax.

Scott lets go of Louis and comes in front of him and kneels down next to Harry.

“Listen kiddo, you have mine and Harry's absolute word that we will protect you and make sure you are safe, I promise you that we won't let any harm come to you” Scott says.

“You're just saying that because it's your job, you don't actually care about me or what happens to me” Louis says as he swipes a tear off his cheek.

“That where you're wrong, let us take over, let us treat you and look after you and get you safe. Please trust us Louis, can you do that” Harry says.

No one has ever said those words to Louis before and he just wants this all to stop, all the pain, everything. He trusts Harry and Scott and even Jax and he doesn’t think anything could get worse than it is now, so he agrees.

“Okay, I…okay, but if they find out I'm gone they will kill me” Louis says.

“We will never let that happen” Scott says.

“We need you to start talking though, can you do that, tell us the truth” Harry says.

He picks Louis up again and sits him on the bed. Scott and Harry sitting in front of him in their chairs. 

“How old are you really?” Scott asks.

“I turned 17 last week” Louis says.

“And you live with your parents?” Harry asks.

Louis shakes his head no.

“My parents died in a car crash when I was 14, that part was true, I was the only one that survived. I got bounced around from foster home to foster home before I got a permanent home with the Bolton’s two years ago. They have a son Noah, whose a year older than me and they….aren’t very nice” Louis says.

Harry and Scott just feel so much for this boy in front of them.

“Do they hurt you Louis?” Scott asks carefully.

“Yeah” Louis whispers.

“Did they give you this cut?” Harry asks,

“Troy, my foster dad did, he was so mad at me” Louis says as he shudders at the memory of what happened.

“What do they do to you Louis?” Harry asks,

Louis takes a deep breath,

“Troy beats me, every night, it hurts so bad and most of the time I can't even move to go to school or get up. He uses ropes and fire and knives, he tortures me every single day. I sleep in the basement and Noah…he started sexually assaulting me six months ago. I can't take it anymore, I just wish they would kill me. It hurts so much” Louis breaks.

Harry is quick to scoop Louis up into his arms, He, Scott and Jax share a worried look and an understanding. 

“They will never lay a finger on you again Louis, we promise” Harry tells him gently as he rocks this gorgeous boy in his arms.  
...

 

An hour later Louis has pain relief on board. Harry and Scott did a full check up as well as X-rays and bloods, Louis has two broken ribs and cuts and bruises everywhere. It's apparent that Louis has been sexually assaulted and it breaks their hearts. 

“Okay kiddo, comfy now?” Harry asks as he settles next to Louis bed, he's covered in a blanket, with an IV drip in place, giving Louis fluids. He's severely underweight and dehydrated. Louis nods feeling so floaty and pain free.

“I feel good” Louis says.

Harry chuckles,

“That's my boy” he says. 

“Okay, Scott and I are going to get started on your hand, then you are going to stay here overnight okay” Harry says. 

Louis just nods his head and as Harry and Scott start to stitch Louis hand, he falls asleep comfortable, and feeling safe for the first time since his parents died.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the love, enjoy the second chapter xx

Harry and Scott close Louis door behind them, they both sigh.

“The poor kid” Scott says.

“I'll keep him longer if I have to Scott” Harry says, and Scott nods In understanding.

They walk back to the doctors desks and see Kimberly waiting for them, talking to Drew and Edward.

“Kimberly” Harry says, she turns to him with a smile.

Harry and the boys have known Kimberly for years, they work on cases like this together.

“Harry, Scott” she smiles widely, they hug hello and as they pull back Kimberly’s smile fades.

“So Louis Tomlinson, you found his file?” Harry asks,

“I did, he's been in foster care for two years, although when I looked at his files closely, I found some discrepancies” Kimberly says.

“Like what?” Scott asks. 

The boys all listening intently.

“Well, for one, the Bolton's, were never foster careers prior to Louis and they've never taken anyone else in since, which isn't normal. They have turned down every other child when asked to care for them” Kimberly says.

“Why would they do that?” Drew asks, its very strange.

“And another thing, I found out that they went to court to adopt Louis, they are on a trial as you may call it, they have another six weeks before it goes through officially. The weird thing is though, the judge awarded them half of Louis trust fund left by his parents, it was quite a hefty fund. They were awarded half of it last year, they will get the rest when Louis is formally adopted” Kimberly says

“What? That's not even legal? Louis looked homeless when he walked in” Harry says.

“Well, Noah, their son, attends London Elite, so good guess to where the money is going and why they want to keep Louis” Kimberly says.

“How much are we talking Kim?” Edward asks.

She sighs,

“2 million pounds” she says.

“What? And Louis won't see a cent of it” Harry says sighing in realisation.

“What can we do?” Scott asks.

Wanting to help Louis as much as possible.

“Well, I need to file a report against the Bolton's, which will halt the adoption, I need to make alternate accomodation arrangements for Louis in the mean time. Louis needs to testify and we need to then find him a permanent housing spot” Kimberly says.

“How long will the case take? How long until you can put those arsehole Bolton’s behind   
Bars?” Harry seethes.

“Well, it could take months H, by then Louis money will be gone and they may not even be convicted, they might just be denied any more fostering rights” Kimberly says sympathetically.

“But that kid has been sexually and emotionally, not to mention physically abused for two years straight” Scott nearly yells,

“I know Scotty, I know, all we can do is take a step at a time, let's get Louis into alternative care first, it's such short notice the only place I can get him into is South Centre”Kimberly says.

South centre is a youth house, over crowded with homeless youths, it's no place for Louis.

“We’ll take him” Scott, Harry, Edward, Drew and Jax all say At the same time.

Kimberly looks taken aback,

“What?” She asks surprised with a slight smile.

“We will take him, please Kim, please get us over the line” Harry says pleadingly.

“Haz, you'll have no problem getting a yes from the courts, you're all on a hefty sum of money and can provide the care Louis needs but, this could take months. It could be messy and not to mention, Troy Bolton will probably do everything possible to make sure that adoption goes through” Kimberly says.

“All the more reason for him to be with us, we can keep him safe” Scott says.

Kimberly smiles,

“Okay, I'll get the paperwork organised, try and keep him here another day while I get it through?” Kimberly says.

The boys nod.

“If you need me, I'm happy to take Louis for counselling” She smiles.

“Thanks Kim” the boys say.

She smiles and leaves to get the paperwork through.

“So, well, I guess we are all on the same page then?” Edward smiles.

The boys all smile.

“I'm glad, there is something about that kid, I want to protect him” Scott says,

“Haz? You okay?” Drew questions as he sees Harry in thought,

Harry sighs.

“I'm attached, I have feelings for him, I know it's wrong, God I can't help it though, shit” Harry says.

The boys all look at Harry shocked before they break out into smirks.

“Haz, it's okay, we support whatever happens okay, whatever feelings you have” Edward says.

He's so glad the boys are supportive, but Harry knows he will get a ribbing later.

..

Louis wakes from a nightmare, he sits up in bed and is sweating, he hears a loud beeping noise and realises he's still in the hospital.

“It's okay kiddo just relax” Scott says from beside Louis bed. 

Scott finished his shift at 7pm and has been sitting next to Louis bed for the past five hours, Harry flitting in and out as he works his double shift. The rest of the boys headed home. Scott changed into sweats and a tee, wanting to be next to Louis.

Louis is so worked up, he's so scared, in his dream, Troy found him at the hospital and tried to kill him, stabbed Harry and Louis thought it was so real.

“I….I…I'm scared.....he's going to kill me” Louis says as he tries to get out of bed.

“Darling calm down, no one is going to kill you” Scott says gently.

“No, no , please I need to leave” Louis cries. 

He grabs the IV drip and rips it out, he's panicking.

“Okay kiddo, its okay” Scott says as he hits the call button twice, indicating an emergency.

It takes Harry all of three seconds to barge into the room, three nurses trailing him, he holds them off though when he sees the state of Louis, he closes the door and he moves towards the bed.

“Hey Lou, it's okay kiddo, you're safe” Harry says gently

Louis is a little hysterical and Scott looks to Harry worriedly.

“Bad dream, thinks Troy's coming to kill him” Scott says.

“Shit” Harry says,

“Louis take some deep breaths for us” Harry says, 

He ends up getting on the bed and pulling Louis against his chest, Scott watches on, understanding Harry's protectiveness, his attraction. He has it with Edward and would do anything for him.

Louis starts to calm down in Harry's arms, Harry circles his arms around Louis waist and whispers comforting words to him as he calms down.

Scott sits on the side of the bed, he strokes Louis hair off his forehead. 

“Good boy kiddo” Scott praises.

Louis relaxes against Harry, feeling safe in his arms, he's tired and sore and feels awful.

“Please make it stop” Louis whispers brokenly.

Harry and Scott look towards each other, feeling heartbroken, they wish they could fix this all for Louis.

“You know you're safe here kiddo, I haven't left your side and someone will be with you at all times okay” Scott says.

Louis looks to him.

“You stayed with me?” Louis asks in disbelief.

“Of course, Harry is still on shift so I'll stay until he finishes, then he will take over” Scott says smiling slightly.

“I'll keep you protected kiddo, I promise, no one will hurt you” Harry says.

Louis relaxes on Harry's chest and takes a deep breath.

“I'm going to have to put they drip back in for you though kid” Scott says.

Louis whimpers, he hurts all over.

“It's okay, shhhhhh, I'm right here, I won't leave while Scott does it okay” Harry tells Louis.

“Promise?” Louis asks cutely.

“Promise kiddo, just relax okay” Harry says.

Louis does and Scott gets everything ready.

“You know, I'm a lot better at this than Harry is” Scott chuckles and winks at Louis.

“Ohhh here we go, he won't let me live down the one time I missed the vein in medical school, over 10 years ago now” Harry explains to Louis.

Scott shrugs smiling widely.

“Well, Ive never missed Lou” Scott says and Louis giggles slightly. It's only a small timid sound but Harry hugs Louis closer and Scott and Harry smile widely at each other.

When Louis drip is back in Scott gives him some more pain relief and Louis is soon fast asleep again. 

Harry reluctantly has to leave Louis for a while, he still has patients to see but after his shift is finished he has four days off and he plans to spend every second with Louis. 

Scott and Harry plan on introducing Louis to Edward and Drew tomorrow morning and letting him know about the new housing arrangement, they just hope Louis is okay with it all. 

 

The next time Louis wakes Harry is beside him stroking his hair, there is a women with long brown hair and blue eyes, she's in a skirt suit and looks professional, she's smiling at two other boys as they all talk animatedly. 

Louis locks eyes with Harry who smiles at him.

“Morning, sleepy head” Harry says, he's changed from his work scrubs and lab coat to sweats and a hoodie, he wears a backwards cap and looks hot as fuck. 

“Sorry, did I sleep to long?” Louis asks worriedly,

“No sweetheart, the drugs we are giving you will make you sleepy, it's important for you to sleep as much as you can, so you can heal” Harry says as he smiles, his hand still stoking through Louis hair.

Louis notices the other three people in the room, have their attention on them, he looks over shyly.

“Lou, I'd like you to meet Some people, is that okay?” Harry asks gently.

Louis nods his head and sits up slowly, Harry moves to the bed beside Louis.

“This is Doctor Drew, and this is Doctor Edward, they both live with Scott, Jax and I, they also work in the ER with us” Harry says.

“Morning kiddo” Drew smiles kindly.

“Hiya Lou” Edward says brightly,

Louis smiles shyly in response.

“And this is Kimberly, she's our good friend and head of Child Protection Services” Harry says and at that Louis eyes widen.

“It's okay, I promise she's on our side” Harry says.

Louis swallows hard and looks at Kimberly innocently.

“Are you going to send me away” Louis asks.

The boys hearts catch at Louis innocence, what this poor kid has been through is horrific.

“No sweetheart, I'm not, I have some news for you though, are you okay if I sit?” Kimberly asks.

No one ever asks Louis what he wants and he's a little taken a back by Kimberly's warmth and respect.

Louis nods as he fiddles with the blanket, prepared to hear what fucked up home he's going to be sent to now, or he might even be sent back to the Bolton’s 

“Thank you honey, now, first things first, we need to take pictures of your injuries so we can put them as evidence in our case against the Bolton's, you won't be going back there and we need to arrange temporary housing and permanent relocation for you” Kimberly says.

Louis nods slightly, he's just glad she believes him at least.

“I will also need a detailed statement from you of what has been going on in the last two years, I'm so sorry honey but we need it as soon as possible” Kimberly says as Louis looks at her, his eyes glaze over with tears, he doesn't want to go through the trauma but he knows he has too. 

Louis again nods as he wipes a tear away. 

“As for temporary housing, this could be as little as a month to as long as six months, now Harry and the boys have asked for you to be placed with them” Kimberly says carefully.

Louis looks towards Harry and the boys, they are all smiling widely at Louis. Louis can't believe it, what an earth would these boys want with Louis, why would they do this. Louis doesn't understand, he's worthless and doesn't deserve this, 

Tears stream down his face, 

“You’d do that for me?” Louis whispers unbelievably to Harry.

Harry holds back his own tears as he pushes Louis fringe behind his ear, 

“Of course Louis, we said we'd protect you and we meant it” Harry says, 

Louis leans in and hugs Harry tightly, Harry returns the hug easily and kisses Louis on the side of the head.

When he pulls back, Harry is beaming at Louis.

“We are also filing to the court for your trust fund to be locked, although it means you can't access it, the Bolton’s won't be able to either” Kimberly says.

“It's all gone anyway, they spent it all on a house and cars and Noah, there isn't anything left” Louis says his voice husky.

“There is still half the trust fund that's being held until the adoption goes though” Kimberly says.

“What adoption?” Louis asks.

The boys and Kimberly look at each other,

“The Bolton's applied for adoption Louis, nearly a year ago” Edward says gently,

“But, wha? They hate me why would they do that” Louis asks and he's getting upset.

“You mean you didn't know?” Drew asks.

Louis shakes his head upset,

“Nnnooo, they, no…please don't let it happen I don't want to live with them, I can't go back there” Louis says.

“I promise you're not going back there, I will do everything in my power to get this overwritten and pushed out of court, with your statement and the evidence, I'm hoping to have the Bolton's behind bars for what they've done to you” Kimberly says.

“Do they, do they know I'm missing? I didn't come home, Troy will be……he’ll be so angry at me, he's going to find me and hurt me, he said he would kill me if I ever escaped. I'm so scared” Louis says.

In that moment, they all vow to kill anyone who tries to harm this precious boy.

“They've been notified this morning that you've been removed from their care and that there is a case against them for custody. They have no idea where you are though or where you will be going, we promise” Kimberly says.

Louis relaxes a little.

“So I can leave now?” Louis asks, 

Harry chuckles,

“Your blood pressure is still very low and you're going to be sore, I would really like to wait a few more hours, get some food into you, before we let you come home” Harry says.

Home, Louis thinks, he can't remember the last time he felt like he had a home..

“Is that okay with you?” Edward asks.

Louis shakes his head no and he gets chuckles in response.

“Mmmm, well, I guess, if you promise to rest, take the pain relief and eat as soon as we get home, I think I could bounce you. Okay with you?” Harry smirks.

Louis smiles and nods, the boys are smitten and excited to take Louis home and that he even wants to come home with them


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, a few of you have noticed that Troy Bolton is well....the same name as Zac Efrons character in High School Musical. It wasn’t intentional and please don’t think of the gorgeous Zac when you think of Troy lol. I realised after I starting writing and it was to late to change. Anyway enjoy chapter three, you guys are amazing. Thanks for reading xx

…..

“And then this is Harry's room and well, your room too” Drew says as the boys finish the tour of their penthouse.

Louis is in love with everything, it's absolutely wonderful with floor to ceiling glass windows, an upstairs and a downstairs, a huge chiefs kitchen. There is so much space yet it's so homey and comfortable

Louis looks towards Harry who is smiling at him.

“You…. You don't have to share a room with me Harry, I'm so sorry, the couch is absolutely fine” Louis says like he's a burden.

“It's not like we don't have the room Lou, we have two spare rooms, we just all thought that you might feel a bit more comfortable sleeping near someone you trust. You might feel safer, you can have one of the spare rooms it's no trouble...we just thought you'd be more comfortable with me” Harry says.

Louis can't actually believe what he's hearing right now, these boys are just so incredible and have thought of everything. Louis would love to sleep near Harry, Harry makes him feel so safe.

“I…I'd like to sleep, near you, thank you” Louis says shyly.

Harry beams back at Louis.

“Okay come and I’ll show you your bed” Harry says. 

They enter Harry's room and it's huge, with a king size bed in the centre of the room, a floor to ceiling window overlooking London. A huge ensuite and walk in robe, a big screen on the wall, it's amazing. 

Louis then notices a double bed next to Harry’s king size bed, which will be his, 

“We brought you some clothes, not very many because we didn't have a lot of time, but they are all on your side of the wardrobe” Edward says smiling.

“You didn't have to buy me clothes, I'm sorry, thank you” Louis says.

“Of course kiddo” Drew replies.

“I’ll make sure I get a job next week, I used to have one until I…had to quit” Louis trails off.

The boys understand the meaning behind Louis quitting, he was probably too hurt to be able to keep a job. 

“Let's not worry about that hey” Harry says. 

“We were just going to go make some lunch, why don't you have a shower and change into something warmer and meet us downstairs, are sandwiches okay?” Edward asks.

“Um yeah, sure thanks….thank you” Louis says 

The boys all smile while Louis goes to have a nice warm shower, he hasn't had one in such a long time.

 

Downstairs Harry, Drew and Edward start on lunch, Jax and Scott are on shift until 7pm.

“You think he's going to be okay Guys?” Edward asks as he grabs the bread from the breadbox.

“I think it will take time but I think he will settle in fine” Harry says.

“What are the next steps Haz? What happens with school and stuff?” Drew asks.

“I'm not too sure, Kimberly said we will find out by the end of today whether the adoption has been halted and when the court date is. I don't really want to send Louis back to London public either, it's an awful school and the Bolton’s will probably look for him there” Harry says.

“Do you think they will come after him?” Edward asks.

Harry sighs.

“I watched Louis face when he told us what they did to him, I watched the fear in his eyes, it was traumatic to even hear. They didn't just abuse him, they tortured him. They want money and Louis has what they want, I have no doubt In my mind that Troy will try to come after Louis” Harry says.

The boys look at Each other worriedly, this is the last thing Louis needs, to have to look over his shoulder all the time.

“So maybe we shouldn't send him to school at all” Drew says. 

“Well those were my thoughts, I think we should talk to Kimberly tonight, when she comes over” Harry says.

The boys all agree and get to finishing making lunch, things soon return to a happier subject and the boys are all laughing and joking halfway through eating lunch at the table when Louis walks into the kitchen.

Harry's breath gets caught in his throat when he sees Louis, he's wearing navy blue sweats that are too big for him, as well as a white sweater that's falling off his collarbones, his fringe is messy across his head and he looks edible. Harry is so taken aback by how gorgeous Louis is.

Louis is pretty much on the same wave length as Harry is, Louis thinks Harry just looks so beautiful all the time and whenever he smiles at Louis, Louis feels his insides squirm and he turns to mush. Harry is looking at him intently and he can't get over how hot Harry looks. He might be upset at Louis though, for taking to long as his eyes turn darker.

“I’m sorry I took so long, I haven't had a hot shower in a while” Louis says sheepishly.

“Kiddo, you can take as long as you like in the shower okay, and have as many as you like. You don't need to apologise, we want you to make yourself at home” Drew says smiling.

Louis half smiles back, in response. The boys have been so welcoming and he just hopes he doesn't fuck this up. 

“Come sit kiddo, we made you a Ham and salad sandwich” Edward says as he points to Louis spot at the table, next to Harry.

“Thanks” Louis says as he walks over.

Food has been such a novelty for Louis, he was hardly ever fed right and when he was it was a piece of crusty bread or two day old left overs. Louis learnt never to eat the meat they gave him after the time he had food poisoning from the steak he ate, Louis thought he was actually going to die. 

Louis looks at the sandwich hesitantly, he knows these boys wouldn't poison him but he doesn't even think he could stomach the bread or the ham they've put on it. The boys watch Louis closely but they continue with their conversation so he doesn't feel like they are looking at him. Louis dissects the sandwich and eats the lettuce and the cheese from it and leaves the rest. The boys, as understanding as always, take note but don't bring it up to Louis at all. Don't mention the way he eats or how little he eats, they just act normal and continue to laugh and joke with one another. 

Louis is so thankful. He’s starting to get really sore and in the shower he had to sit down as he couldn't stand up very well un supported. 

When Louis has finished his lettuce and cheese he walks over to the kitchen and cleans his plate up. 

“How are you feeling kiddo?” Harry asks as he makes his way into the kitchen too.

“Um, I'm okay” Louis says.

“Kimberly is coming over tonight, just to go over a few things” Harry says.

“Okay” Louis nods in understanding.

“I was going to watch a movie while I finish some paperwork upstairs, would you like to come?” Harry asks kindly.

“Okay, if you’re sure it's okay” Louis says.

Harry smiles and reaches for Louis hand, Louis gets tingles up his spine when he places his small hand in Harry’s large one and he knows Harry feels it too.

Harry leads Louis to his bedroom and Louis climbs on his own bed facing the TV.

“You can sit up here with me kiddo, it's a better view of the TV” Harry says pointing to the spot next to him.

Louis blushes and climbs slowly over to Harry, his body protesting with every movement, he hisses but tries to hold it in.

“Are you sore?” Harry asks as Louis settles next to him.

Louis shakes his head no, he doesn't want to be a nuisance and he doesn't want to get in trouble from Harry. 

“Let me know if you are, I can get you some pain relief which will make you more comfortable” Harry says as he reaches out and swipes Louis fringe off his forehead. 

“I'm okay” Louis says.

Harry doesn't believe Louis one bit, he must be so used to being in pain and being hurt that it's just so normal to him. Harry also doesn't want to push Louis, as a doctor he should be issuing Louis pain relief though, he's got two broken ribs and his hand must be hurting him.

“Well you're due some painkillers, actually you were due an hour ago” Harry says looking at his watch.

“I can handle it Harry, I'm okay” Louis says frustratingly,

“Okay, kiddo, I know you can I'm not saying you can't, but as your doctor and your guardian you're my responsibility and you need some pain meds, I need to check your hand too and re dress it. Let's put the movie on and I'll do it while you watch okay” Harry says smiling trying to let Louis know he's not a burden or in trouble. 

“Okay” Louis says.

Harry puts a movie in for Louis, he chooses Back to the future and he gets his medical kit together. Harry watches Louis fondly as he's engrossed in the movie, that is until Harry undoes the bandage and Louis looks at his hand. He gasps when he sees how red and swollen the cut is, its pussy and oozing too.

“It's okay kiddo, it looks a bit nasty doesn't it” Harry says trying to sound reassuring.

“Yeah its gross and it hurts” Louis says shyly

“I bet it hurts, it was very deep and there is a slight infection happening, so it's important you take those antibiotics okay, so we can clear it up quickly” Harry says. 

Louis sighs, he looks at his hand, remembering what actually happened to him, what Troy did to cause such horrid pain, he lets a tear slip. Harry doesn't say anything just keeps cleaning wound. If Louis wants to talk Harry will always listen, but he won't push Louis to open up, Harry will wait until he's ready. It's quiet and Harry is surprised when Louis starts talking.

“I dropped my glass on the floor accidentally and Noah went and told Troy before I could clean it up” Louis says and Harry looks up at Louis who's looking at the cut intently.

“He was so angry. He got Noah to hold me down while he started yelling and swearing at me for being a stupid idiot, for being so clumsy. He cut my hand open with the glass and it hurt so badly. I screamed but I always scream and they always gag me so no one can hear me. He didn't stop though, he kept cutting open my hand, he kept opening it up and sticking the glass further in and further in. I blacked out it was to much. I….i woke up back in the basement with blood all over me. Troy….wouldn’t let me go to a doctor, he left me to bleed, it wouldn't stop bleeding. I tried for three days to stop it and then I snuck out. They went to drop Noah at school and I ran to the hospital. If I'd have known it was that easy to get away I would have done it sooner. Why was I so stupid to not run before Harry. Why was I so weak to listen to their lies and let them do that to me” Louis asks brokenly. 

He finally looks up at Harry, his blue eyes shining with tears. Harry can't contain himself at what Louis just told him and he lets a few tears fall down his cheeks, he feels so much love for this kid and it's so overwhelming and so right at the same time.

“You are not stupid, the manipulation they had on you Louis, the lengths they went to to hurt you Is so brutal and something I can't even fathom. What you went through is things if nightmares and you still being here, still so strong says everything. I don't want you to blame yourself for anything that's happened, regardless of whether you think you should of tried to escape earlier or not. You could have been killed at any point Louis and that was a real threat. The first second I laid eyes on you I knew you were special, I knew you were different, you weren't just a case to me, or the boys. You're ours now and you're mine, I will do every single thing possible to make you mine and protect you forever. You will never have to go through what you went through ever again and the boys and I will make sure of it” Harry says.

Louis in that moment falls in love with everything that is Harry, he feels so much emotion that he's never experienced before. It's raw and it's truth and Louis knows Harry is the one person who he can rely on. The boys and Harry will protect Louis and he trusts them to do that.

…

“I want you to sleep now okay, you need to rest so your body can get better, you've got a bit of a temperature” Harry says to Louis after he's finished his hand and gotten him some pain relief. Louis feels so floaty and pain free, he wants to enjoy it a bit longer.

“But when I wake up, I'll be sore again I like feeling like this, like I don't hurt” Louis says cutely.

Harry smiles at Louis innocence.

“I know darling, but be a good boy for me and rest okay” Harry says.

“Harry?” Louis asks looking at him intently.

“Yeah kiddo?” Harry smiles.

“Thank you, for loving me enough, it means a lot” Louis says closing his eyes.

“Oh Louis” Harry sighs. “I love you more than you know kiddo” Harry says.

“I know Harry, I love you too” Louis says and he's out like a light


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, thanks so much for the love. This chapter is short, let me know if you’d like another one tonight xxxx

“He told me how his hand was cut open Kim, it……that poor kid, he was tortured, they've literally been torturing him for two years and they might now escape jail? How is that even possible?” Harry says angrily.

Kimberly, Scott and Jax all arrived home about an hour ago, everyone has gathered around the kitchen bench to discuss the case, dinner long over and forgotten. Louis is still upstairs fast asleep.

“I know H, I don't like it any more than you do but my hands are tied, I've submitted all the evidence and now we just have to wait” Kimberly says apologetically. 

“Wait for what exactly?” Drew asks with his hands on his hips.

“Wait for the courts to decide if they want to file a lawsuit and whether the Bolton's will be arrested” Kimberly clarifies.

“But I don't understand, why are we waiting, a child is being abused what is there to wait for?” Scott says absolutely livid. 

Kimberly sighs.

“I need Louis statement and he needs to be assessed by a psychologist. The Bolton's have counter claimed against Louis for damages and have made claims that Louis was violent, abusive towards Noah, has anger issues and caused his own injuries” Kimberly says.

“What the fuck?” Harry snarls.

The boys are so shocked and disgusted.

“It's the money isn't it, that's what they want isn't it” Edward says upset.

“We think so, we’re not entirely sure but we think that's their motivation” Kimberly says.

“So what does it mean for Louis” Jax asks,

“Well, if it's found that the Bolton's claims are true, Louis just has to undergo counselling, I can provide that, its fine. It does mean though, that their adoption will go through and the money is theirs along with Louis” Kimberly says.

“Louis would never, ever hurt someone like they are claiming he would. That poor kid has been through the most horrific shit ever, I can't believe this is happening” Harry says on the verge of breaking.

“If it's money they want Kim, give it to them, settle out of court, tell them they can keep Louis trust fund if they drop the adoption and hand custody to us” Scott says.

Kimberly sighs.

“What's gotten into you boys? You love this kid don't you? You've only known him two days” Kimberly says.

“That's enough, we are attached, he's ours and we won't stop until it's permanent” Harry says.

“He doesn't need that fund if he's with us, we can provide him with everything he ever needs” Drew says. 

“Okay listen, let's bring Louis into my rooms tomorrow so he can give his statement, then I'll have Joey do the psych assessment. Let's get that done first, sound fair?” Kimberly says and the boys nod in agreement as Louis walks out into the kitchen, 

He's sleepy and looks a bit pale and sick.

“Hey there kiddo, you okay?” Scott asks as he goes over to Louis and picks him up like a child,

Louis wraps himself around Scott and cuddles in close, Scott is so warm and feels so safe and comfy.

“You look like a snuggly Koala” Edward smiles as he ruffles Louis hair.

Louis half smiles back at Edward as he closes his eyes again.

“Would you like some food kiddo?” Drew asks.

“No thank you” Louis whispers as he opens his eyes, trying to keep them open.

“Darling, Kimberly has been filling us in on a few things and we need to discuss some things with you, is that okay?” Harry asks gently.

Louis reaches for Harry and Harry doesn't skip a beat, he's cuddling Louis close and kissing him on the head.

“Okay” Louis says,

Harry brings him over the the couch and they all sit around, getting comfy, Louis leans into Harry's side,

“Honey, there's some things that have come up, that we need to talk about. I just want you to know that none of us believe any of what I'm about to say okay, please know that and know we are on your side” Kimberly says as she tries to prepare Louis for what's to come.

“Um, okay” Louis nods.

“The Bolton’s have counter claimed against you saying you inflicted your own wounds and that you were abusive towards Noah” Kimberly says gently as everyone waits for Louis reaction.

Louis sighs.

“Have you seen what Noah looks like?” Louis asks “because if you had, you'd know that he's about five times my size, inflicting any sort of pain on him would be impossible, did I sexually assault myself too? Throw myself down the stairs? Tie myself up for days on end with no food or water, whip my back until I bled with my own whip? Of course if did, how stupid of me not to remember that” Louis says calmly as he gets up.

“Louis, sweetheart” Kimberly says.

“They can do and say what they want, I don't care anymore, if they want the money they can have it I don't want it and I don't need it, I can make it on my own. I just want to be left alone to deal with everything myself, I withdraw my claims I don't care anymore, just leave me alone” Louis says upset and he walks out of the room.

“Fuck” Harry sighs.

“What do we do now?” Scott asks worriedly.

The boys know they can't stop Louis withdrawing the claims and maybe for his sake and sanity they should but the boys want justice for Louis and to see Troy and Noah behind Bars. 

“We still need a statement, I think it's gone passed Louis being able to withdraw his claims, and if he does withdraw them, the adoption will pass through and he will have to go back to the Bolton's until he turns 18” Kimberly says.

“No Way Kim, we won't let that happen” Harry says.

“Can I talk to him?” Edward then pipes up. 

The boys look towards Edward. Edwards father used to hit him when he found out Edward was gay, Edward was 18 though, although he didn't have to stay in an abusive home, his parents still disowned him and he hasn't spoken to them in years.

“You sure Ed?” Scott asks protectively.

“Yeah, let me try” Edward says.

He gets up and goes upstairs to Harry's room, he finds Louis on the floor, looking out the huge window, Edward comes over and sits opposite Louis, he leans against the window and looks out too. 

“You know, I agree with you about the money, it's not worth the pain” Edward says as he looks out the window.

Louis looks towards Edward then, he trusts Edward, he's kind and caring and his eyes show just how much.

 

“I just feel bad for my parents” Louis says in a whisper.

“In what way?” Edward asks gently

“They worked so hard and obviously thought about the future enough to put a few hundred quid away for me, and now it's all for nothing, I feel like I've let them down. Especially with allowing myself to be abused” Louis says as he looks down at his hands.

“Kiddo, you didn't allow yourself to be abused, you're a victim in all of this, none of this is your fault Louis!” Edward says.

“I try to think of if I was a bad person, did I deserve all this I'm some way. I never took my life for granted, I always gave my pocket money to the homeless, I just don't understand and I'm sick of trying too” Louis says.

“You know, my dad used to hit me” Edward says then. Louis looks up at him concerned.

“He did?” Louis asks.

“Yeah, because I'm gay, he didn't like it” Edward says.

“What did you do?” Louis asks.

“I was 18, I pressed charges and I left, he was in jail for six months and I've never heard from him or my mother again” Edward says.

“I'm sorry Edward” Louis says.

“Yeah, me too, but I'm sorry he wasn't a good enough person to be in my life, it's his loss and his issues. It took me so long to come to terms with that but I did and I'm happy now” Edward says. 

“You deserve to be happy Edward I'm glad you are and that you found Scott and that you love each other” Louis says.

Edward looks at Louis intently.

“You think you don't deserve happiness don't you, that you don't deserve that money, that you deserve to be abused, that if you weren't such a fuck up Troy and Noah wouldn't have to beat you” Edward says and he begins to get emotional as he talks.

Louis let's a tear slip, Edward has hit the mark, spot on, it's all true.

“I'm here to tell you kiddo that that's not true. You don't deserve any of this, I know because I thought the same and if I hadn't have fought for myself and what was right, I wouldn't have the job I have now, I wouldn't have the most amazing friends and I wouldn't have the perfect partner” Edward says.

“I can't go through the pain again, I don't want to, I don't want to tell everyone what happened to me” Louis says as more tears slip.

“I know kiddo, I do, but if you don't tell your story Troy and Noah could do this to another kid, another kid who isn't as strong as you. They can't get away with this, what they did to you was horrific and no one should have to go through that. I know you're strong enough to do this, I know you know you have to and the boys and I, especially Harry, will be right by your side, the entire time. We won't let Troy and Noah have you kid, we can't, it's not an option. If you withdraw the charges you've got to go back. Please don't do that, don't give up” Edward says.

“I'm scared” Louis says upset.

“We know, we are scared too” Edward says.

“Of what?” Louis asks.

“Of losing you” Edward says.

“I'm nothing Edward” Louis whispers.

“You're wrong, you're everything and you deserve the world and we will give it to you. Harry would die before he lost you Louis, can't you see that? He's attached, he's yours and you've stolen his heart in three days. I think that's worth fighting for too, don't you” Edward says.

Louis calms himself down, Edward is right, he needs to be strong, he needs to do this for himself, his parents, for other kids who could suffer and for Harry. Harry is his rock and Louis knows his feelings go beyond anything he's ever felt before. 

“Okay” Louis whispers and Edward smiles slightly.

“Okay” Edward whispers back. 

They sit in silence for a little while until Edward holds out his arms and Louis crawls over, Edward scoops him up and hugs him tightly. Louis grips Edward and lets some tears escape. Louis ends up falling asleep and Edward tucks him into bed tightly and kisses his head. Before he's turning out the light and heading back downstairs to the boys to fill everyone in.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are awesome, so glad you’re loving this. Here is next chapter xx

“Shhhhhh, I'm here, I'm here, you're safe” Harry comforts Louis through his second nightmare of the night.

Louis cuddles as close to Harry as he can, Harry engulfs Louis in his arms and holds on for dear life. Louis sobs fill the room and Scott walks in with a glass of water, turning the side lamp on.

“Another one?” Scott asks concerned.

“Yeah, he's got a temperature too” Harry replies.

“Okay, where's your kit?” Scott asks.

“Wardrobe” Harry answers as Scott gets up to go find Harry's medical kit and get some medicine for Louis.

“Shhhhh, it's okay sweetheart” Harry continues to comfort Louis. His sobs begin to die down and Scott walks back over to the bed and sits on the edge.

“Hey kiddo, I've got some medicine to make you feel better, do you think you can sit up for us?” Scott asks gently, his voice soothing to Louis. 

Louis doesn't feel well and his nightmares are getting to much. Louis sits up shakily and Harry straightens up, keeping his arm around Louis to help steady him.

“Good boy Lou” Scott says gently, swiping Louis fringe off his forehead. He's sweaty and far to warm.

“We’re going to give you something for your temperature and something to help you sleep okay” Harry explains to Louis gently

“I'm sorry I can't sleep, I'm I'm I'm sorry for waking you up, I…I….i..” Louis chokes out.

“Hey, hey, hey” Harry says softly.

“No Lou, don't apologise darling, you're not it trouble and we aren't upset or mad at you” Scott says gently.

“We are here for you Lou, here to make it all better we promise” Harry says as Scott hands him a syringe.

“This one is for your temperature okay” Scott says and he pulls up Louis sleeve and Harry injects the needle.

“Good boy, that's it”Harry praises.

“And this ones this good stuff, you'll fall right to sleep and won't even dream” Scott says smiling.

Louis sniffles as Scott again lifts up Louis sleeve.

“Ready?” Harry asks.

“I…I…I'm scared” Louis says innocently.

“We know but we won't let anything happen to you okay, you're going to feel so floaty and then you'll fall straight to sleep and wake up feeling so much better” Harry says.

“You won't leave me?” Louis says gripping Harry's shirt tightly.

“Never” Harry and Scott say at the same time,

Louis sniffles and nods cutely and Harry injects the needle. The effects are instant and Louis feels his eyes shutting.

“Good boy, good boy” He hears Scott and Harry praise before he's out.

Harry lays Louis down comfortably on the bed and turns to Scott.

“He has to give his statement in nine hours Scott” Harry says worriedly.

“I know, he will be okay, we will be right there with him” Scott reassures,

Harry nods, Scott gets up, kisses Louis on the head and turns the lamp out wishing Harry a good night. Harry settles down and holds Louis close, he loves having him in his arms, Louis fits so perfectly.

…

The next morning, things are quiet. Louis doesn't eat, nor does he talk. He showers and finds a pair of black skinny jeans and a baseball tee that the boys brought him in the wardrobe. He also finds a pair of brand new Vans. He's just so overwhelmed with their kindness,

All the boys took the day off work today, Jax and Drew having to go in tonight. The boys all dress in jeans and button up shirts. Louis is scared and he just doesn't want to do this, he's worried the boys will disown him when they find out everything. He's worried they will pity him and most of all he's worried he will be called a lier and made to go back to the Bolton's.

When they pull up to an office building, Louis is a little confused, he was expecting a police station. Harry holds his hand protectively as they ride the elevator to the seventh floor. The doors open to an immaculate office area, with a reception and a waiting area. Behind the reception area Louis can see a few rooms, they are all decorated differently.

They don't have to wait and are escorted to one of the rooms, it's huge and has a table in the middle, there are windows where you can see the rain splattering across them at the back of the room. The carpet is a navy blue colour and the walls have drawings, graffiti and from what Louis can tell, signatures everywhere. There is a worn out couch and bean bags, skateboards, board games, everything you could imagine. It looks like an awesome games room and Louis relaxes a little. That is, until Kimberly introduces him to the two police officers in uniform that are waiting in the room. Louis grips Harry's arm.

“This is Officer Lucas and Officer Samuels. They are really lovely and are just going to sit in the room while we get your statement okay” Kimberly says.

Louis looks at Kimberly, her beautiful warm smile making him feel better. He nods slowly. 

The boys all take a seat around the room, it's informal and it makes Louis feel more comfortable. Harry watches on at how innocent and lost Louis looks. Kimberly wanted to get Louis statement here in her offices so he's more comfortable and it isn't so daunting. He also needs to be assessed by Kimberly’s colleague afterwards. Harry and Scott were concerned this morning at Louis lack of interaction, he hasn't eaten and still has a temperature. 

“Sit anywhere you like kiddo” Kimberly says and Louis chooses to sit at the table that has eight seats and lots of drawing equipment around. 

Harry takes a seat next to Louis and Scott opposite them, Kimberly takes the seat at the head of the table, to the left of Louis and the police officers sit behind the table near the window, trying to remain inconspicuous.

“Okay Louis, we are just going to ask you a few questions is that okay?” Kimberly asks,

Louis shrugs,

“Can I draw?” Louis asks, his voice timid,

“Of course buddy” Kimberly smiles.

She grabs the pencils and colouring pens and a sketch book for Louis. He figures if he can keep his hands busy he won't need to think too much.

Everyone watches on as Louis grabs a pencil and starts to draw, 

“Do you like drawing Louis?” Kimberly asks.

Louis shrugs.

“I used to, I haven't drawn in two years, I was never allowed” Louis says as he keeps his eyes on the paper.

“Why not?” Kimberly asks 

“I wasn't allowed to do anything” Louis whispers.

“You were placed with Karen, Troy and their son Noah Bolton two years ago?” Kimberly asks.

“Yeah, on September the 7th, I remember the day” Louis says, still drawing.

“And you thought they were nice when you were first living there?” Kimberly presses.

“The house was old and rundown but I had my own room and they seemed nice, they let me watch TV and eat at the table the first night, then it all changed after the social worker left” Louis says enthralled in his creation.

“How so?” Kimberly asks,

“Karen started making me call her mum and Troy call him Dad. I didn't want to, I only just lost my parents, I'd only known them for two days. Karen got really angry at me on the second night, she yelled at me and slapped me across the face. Troy then took over and beat me, telling me I was worthless and I was lucky they agreed to take me in. That night he took me to the basement, there was a mattress and a toilet down there. It was freezing and I only got a sheet. They would lock me in there and only let me out for school, some days Troy beat me so badly I couldn't go to school, I haven't been for the last six months. They used to come down in the middle of the night and wake me up. Troy used to torture me with fire, he'd burn me with his cigarets and Noah would laugh at me. Then they started tying me to the wall, they'd whip my back until I would bleed, they would leave me tied up for days. They fed me bread every two days and sometimes I'd get leftovers. But i stoped eating those when I got sick, I thought I was going to die, I was so sick” Louis explains, his voice remaining steady as he concentrates on his picture.

Everyone is quiet as they listen to what this poor kid has been through.

“Did you try to escape?” Kimberly asks.

“They said they would kill me if I did, I tried to run once but I was thrown down the stairs and Troy tried to drown me in the bathtub, he brought me back though. He said he wouldn't get his money if I died” Louis says.

“When was that?” Kimberly asks,

“A few months ago” Louis says,

It's quiet for a few more minutes the boys trying not to cry.

“About six months after I came, they told me the court gave them my inheritance, 500,000 pounds, they said I'd never see any of it and they would shove it in my face, they renovated the house and Noah started at private school, but I was kept in the basement, they fed me less and beat me more. They would lock me in and I was too weak to try to escape, I was barely conscious most of the time” Louis says.

“How did you get out?” Kimberly asks.

“Troy cut my hand open, let me bleed for three days, it wouldn't stop. They left to take Noah to school and for some reason they forgot to lock the basement door, I think they were fighting that morning and must have forgotten. I saw it as a sign and I ran, straight to the hospital” Louis says,

Louis doesn't stop his drawing he keeps going and doesn't look up, even when the tape is paused the police officers talk to Harry and the boys, He doesn't take any notice until Kimberly calls his name.

“Sweetheart, this is my friend Joey, he's going to ask you a few questions now okay” she's says and Louis shrugs, going back to his drawing. The police un pause the recorder. 

The boys haven't moved and Harry just wants to pick Louis up and hold him in his arms forever.

“Wow that's a great drawing kiddo, you're really good. Did you used to do art?” Joey asks as he sits down opposite Louis. 

Louis looks up at him and assess him, he's young and fit. He's got a nice charismatic personality and Louis likes him instantly. 

“I used to do art classes before my parents died” Louis says as he goes back to work.

“Can you tell me a bit about that, about what happened?” Joey asks casually.

“I was 14, my parents were meant to pick me up from school and they were late, I walked home and found about six police cars there, I didn't even get to the front door before I was told my parents were dead and I was carried away. I didn't even get to say goodbye or to see the inside of my house again, they just took me” Louis says.

“That must of been hard” Joey says.

Louis shrugs.

“Tell me about your parents” Joey tries.

“My mum was the best mum in the world, she was so kind and caring, she was always there for me. Same with my dad. He was so smart and taught me everything. Every night, before bed my mum and I would go to his office and he would read to us, about philosophy, about the stars about history, Everything. I always looked forward to that. On weekends my mum would take me to the homeless shelter and we would bring them clothes and food. I always gave half my pocket money to the kids that were there. My parents taught me to be kind and never take anything for granted” Louis says.

The boys hearts are breaking, Kimberly is drying her eyes with tissues and Louis can't look at any of them as he changes to shading his nearly finished drawing.

“Do you ever get upset that your life changed so much?” Joey asks,

“Upset that I was taken from a loving home into one of hatred and abuse? At first I was until I realised why it happened” Louis says.

They all look at each other confused.

“Why did it happen Louis?” Joey asks.

“Because I wasn't good enough for my parents, Troy told me everyday, I deserved what I got and I it’s my fault” Louis says.

“And you believe that?” Joey asks.

“Why else would it have happened? Noah said I was lucky that he wanted to have sex with me cause no one else ever would” Louis says as he puts his pencil down and stares at Joey. 

“He had sex with you?” Joey asks for confirmation.

“Yeah he used to tie me up and rape me, I never wanted it and it hurt. Troy used to tell him to make me bleed” Louis says. 

“Did you ever feel angry towards Troy and Noah?” Joey asks.

“I was more angry that my parents left me alone, that they died and didn't even take me with them” Louis says.

Joey has heard enough, this kid has been through so much and Joey has heard all he needs to.

“Can you show me what you've drawn” Joey asks as he directs his attention to Louis drawing.

Even with a sore hand Louis has drawn an incredible drawing, it's so detailed and immaculate it's stunning. 

“Is this your old house? And your parents?” Joey asks, 

“Yeah” Louis answers,

“And this is you?” Joey asks pointing to a younger Louis.

Louis nods.

“Okay I think we are done here Louis, you did so well” Kimberly says and Louis blinks a few times before he realises he zoned out a little while he was telling his story, he disconnected a bit so he could deal with it all. 

He starts to feel sick, he can't believe what he told everyone, that he just spilled everything.

“Lou, could you go out with officer Lucas and wait for us in the waiting room?” Kimberly asks.

Louis looks to Harry and Scott who smile and nod reassuringly at him, he can see they've been crying.

He nods and he's led out of the room.

“Fuck this” Harry says when Louis is gone.

“I can't believe what he went through” Scott says.

“So what happens next?” Drew asks wiping his tears.

“Well, I can tell you, that kid does not have a violent streak in his body, look at his picture” Joey says as he holds up Louis drawing.

“It's amazing, he's very talented” Edward says.

“He is, but it shows he's not angry about what happened, normally kids who’ve been through this type of trauma, draw with anger, Louis drew with love, which is good for our case but it means there is work to do” Joey says.

“How so?” Edward asks,

“I'll sign off on his behaviour as appropriate there is no way Louis inflicted violence on anyone, his wounds were inflicted on him and Harry and Scott will testify to that effect in court, he though, is handling everything really well, too well. Although his acceptance shows low self esteem and confidence, that he thinks he deserves what he got, I can work with that. I feel though, it's all going to come to a head at some point. He's holding it all in and pushing it away, understandably he doesn't want to deal with the trauma. I can help him though, I'd like to see Louis once, maybe twice a week?” Joey says.

“Yeah I think that's a good idea” Scott says.

“Is he suffering nightmares? Flashbacks at all?” Joey asks,

“Yes, bad nightmares and panic attacks with them, Scott and I had to sedate him last night they were so bad” Harry says.

“Let's work on that, he's an amazing kid and with you all on board I think he will be just fine” Joey says,

“Doesn't someone want to tell him though that his parents left him 2million pounds and not 500k like the Bolton's told him?” Edward then pipes up,

“Well, there is no way this adoption is going to go through now, so I'll work on releasing the funds to Louis” Kimberly says.

The boys all nod, Harry needs to go find Louis, wrap him up in his arms and protect him from the world.

Harry walks out to the waiting room, he sees Louis in a chair, he's leaning forward and has his head between his legs, the police officer is bending down trying to talk to Louis. Harry rushes over.

“Lou, what's happened” Harry asks concerned, as he kneels down to Louis level.

“I can't breathe, I'm going to vomit” Louis says upset.

“Okay sweetheart, just relax, I'm going to help you to the bathroom okay” Harry says.

Louis nods as Harry helps him up, he's so lightheaded and Harry has to steady him.

“He just said he started feeling sick, wanted to go home” detective Lucas says to Harry.

“Thanks, Lucas” Harry tells him as he leads Louis to the bathroom.

They make it just in time before Louis is vomiting into the toilet, the tears begin then and Harry comforts him through it all. When Louis is finished he leans against the wall, between Harry's legs.

“I want you to know that I'm going to protect you from now on, give you the world kid” Harry says gently as he holds Louis tightly.

“Why? I'm so disgusting, I'm so weak and I feel so gross” Louis says as his breathing becomes heavy.

“You are not disgusting do you hear me” Harry says seriously.

“How will anyone ever want me, ever, Noah is right I'm used and weak” Louis sobs.

“Darling, you are not weak, you are so brave and brilliant and gorgeous, you're an amazing kid and I know this after knowing you for three days. You've captured my heart Louis and I love you so much, so do the boys. You mean so much to me and I will always want you” Harry says. 

“Harry, you can't say that” Louis says upset.

“I can and I will say that and I will never stop saying that, ever” Harry says kissing the side of Louis head and holding him close. 

“I love you Harry and it scares me, I don't deserve you or the boys” Louis says.

“Don't let it scare you, let me in Louis, you deserve more than anything and we came into your life for a reason and we will give you everything you deserve and more, that we promise you. We will make your parents so proud kiddo. They sounded like wonderful, amazing people and they raised a gorgeous, humble, kindhearted son who is so strong” Harry says. 

“Do they believe me?, believe I didn't do anything to Noah or are they making me go back” Louis asks as he starts to shake,

“Shhhh no no sweetheart no, you're never, ever going back to the Bolton's, ever. No one doubted you for a second, we all know the truth, it's just formality. Kimberly is hopeful that Troy and Noah will be arrested in the next week and a court date set. The adoption process has been haltered. We promise you, you will never have to see them again, ever” Harry says.

Louis begins to calm down then, he still feels sick and like he could sleep forever. He turns in Harry's arms then and straddles Harry. Harry holds him tightly 

“You're still warm kiddo, we need to get you home and to bed, it's been a big day” Harry says. 

Louis snuggles in close to Harry and Harry smiles, he gets up and carries Louis with him, Louis wraps his legs around Harry's waist and snuggles in his neck. Harry is in heaven and holds Louis tightly, carrying the tiny boy with ease. 

They make it back out to the others and Louis has completely passed out.

“He's zonked” Scott says and he swipes Louis sweaty hair off his forehead 

“Yeah, he's not well, I think it's all just getting a bit much for him” Harry says.

Kimberly reassures them all that everything is going to plan and that she's applying for permanent custody for the boys to have Louis. They leave with bittersweet emotions, so glad Louis will soon be theirs but knowing what Louis has had to endure the last two years has them reeling and so emotional.

“I want to kill them, I've never wanted to hurt anyone before but Troy and Noah I just” Drew says shaking his head as they drive back to the penthouse.

Harry didn't want to let Louis go and sits in the back with him, Louis straddling Harry's legs, He’s still out to the world.

“Me too, that poor kid is so strong, I wouldn't have lasted nearly as long as Louis” Edward confesses.

“He thinks he's disgusting and weak, that we will look at him differently now we know what happened to him” Harry tells the boys.

“Well we will do everything we can to show him otherwise, his parents sounded like amazing people and Louis is too” Jax says.

“I researched them last night, they were two lawyers, very well known and respected, Johanna and Daniel. They were hit by a drunk driver on the wrong side of the road. Their house hasn't been touched, it's in their will to leave it to Louis. He has no idea, I spoke to our lawyer George last night, Louis is not allowed access to anything until he's 18 but under the circumstances George thinks he can get it overturned and all handed to Louis. As well as the 2million pounds there is the house, and there was a hefty payout after the accident, a further 5 million. Thank god the Bolton's don't know about that” Scott says.

“Shit” Drew says.

“I don't actually think Louis knows what his parents were worth. They did so much community service and gave so much back to others, they taught Louis that too. Their house was modest, small and cosy from the pictures I saw” Scott says.

“I'm glad they brought up such an amazing son, Louis deserves everything. We need to do what we can to get him what he deserves. I know Louis will use that money for good” Harry says.

The boys agree and as they pull up at home Louis stirs.

“Harry?” Louis says as he snuggles in to Harry further.

“Yeah sweetheart, I've got you” Harry says gently.

“I'm going to be sick again” Louis says.

Harry is quick to unbuckle Louis and Scott is already opening the door. They both help Louis out and he spews spectacularly for having nothing in his stomach. Being in an underground car park doesn't help and it goes everywhere. Louis panics that he's made a mess.

“I'm so sorry” Louis says shaking.

“Don't be it's okay” Scott says. 

Drew and Edward go to let the staff onsite know so they can have someone clean up Louis mess.

“I promise it won't happen again please don't send me away” Louis says upset.

“Oh kiddo” Harry says sympathetically.

Scott is quick to pick Louis up in his arms, Harry grabs a drink bottle from the car and they make it to the elevator, Louis latches on to Scott for dear life.

When they are in the elevator, Scott brings Cups Louis cheek.

“Listen to me, we are never sending you away, you could vomit on every one of us, plus the car, plus the house and we wouldn't send you away, ever” Scott says smiling slightly.

Louis smiles a little but Scott and Harry see it. 

“Have some water for us kiddo” Harry says as Louis sips the bottle he's given.

“I think it's your fever that's making you sick” Scott says as he feels Louis head and looks to Harry concerned.

“Let's get yo to bed hey, are you hungry?” Harry asks as the elevator doors open to their private penthouse. Louis shakes his head no.

“Kid, I know you don't feel like it but we're going to need you to eat something” Scott says. As he carries Louis in like a child.

Louis whimpers 

“I feel so yuck” Louis says.

Scott and Harry share a look.

“We’re going to have to hook you up to a drip then, get some fluid and some stronger medicine into you” Harry says.

Louis doesn't reply, he just grips Scott's shirt tighter.

They make it into Harry's room, Scott and Harry both strip Louis to his boxers and Harry grabs one of his university Tees and puts it on Louis. It swims on him and Harry is delighted. 

Scott smirks at Harry knowingly and Harry just smiles and winks back in response.

“Okay kiddo just lie back and relax” Harry says as he picks Louis up and places him in the middle of Harry's own king size bed. Louis doesn't question it, he's too tired.

He lays down and Harry and Scott get the needles ready to put Louis drip in.

“Scotts going to do it right?” Louis asks 

“Heyyyyy” Harry says feigning upset.

Scott laughs and Louis giggles an actual giggle. Harry and Scott beam at the sound, its magnificent.

“I'll do it darling” Scott assures 

Harry hooks the fluid up and Scott attaches it to Louis hand and they place it on the wall behind the bed. 

“Rest okay” Scott says kissing Louis on the head as he gets off the bed.

Harry goes to get off too.

“Harry” Louis asks timidly.

“Yeah angel?” He asks.

Louis loves the pet names Harry calls him.

“Can you….stay” Louis asks.

Harry looks at Scott and they smile at each other, Scott winks at Harry and leaves the room. 

“Of course, let me just change okay” Harry says.

Louis watches on as Harry changed to sweats and a tee, Louis thinks Harry is so stunningly beautiful, he gets the best feelings when he thinks of Harry.

Harry climbs into bed with Louis and holds him close as he drifts off to sleep. Harry wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now and he tries to enjoy having Louis in his arms before he falls asleep himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Four days later Louis is able to get out of bed, Harry has been at work the past two days and Louis misses him like crazy, the boys shifts have been altered a little and someone has been home with Louis but that's going to change next week when the boys are all back on shift together most days.

Louis has been sitting at the window in the lounge room, looking out into the streets of London. This is one of his favourite spots, he just watches everyone. He is so high up that the people below look quite small be he can still see well enough. 

Louis has been rather restless after another bad nights sleep, he's been waiting for Harry to come home all day.

“Kiddo, I really, really need you to come and eat something” Drew says from the kitchen behind Louis.

Drew has the day off today and is the one at home with Louis.

“I'm not hungry” Louis replies as he goes back to people watching.

“I understand, believe me I do but I need you to eat, you haven't had anything all day and Harry and Scott will kill me” Drew says.

Louis sighs and looks to Drew.

“I don't like it Drew” Louis says upset.

Drew sighs,

“I know kiddo, just Something small hey, How about some crackers with cheese and an apple?” Drew asks.

Louis knows he can't not eat forever, as much as he wants to, so he agrees, he doesn't want to disappoint the boys.

“How's about just crackers and no cheese and half an apple?” Louis compromises.

Drew smiles slightly, Louis is getting more comfortable around them and who is Drew to deny such a gorgeous boy. 

Drew chuckles.

“Alright, alright, you win” Drew says.

Louis smiles and blushes looking down. He's so grateful the boys are so kind to him. Troy would have backhanded Louis, beat him and let him starve for a week if Louis had said that to him.

Drew brings Louis a plate over and Louis takes it hesitantly. Drew sits on the other side of the window sill and eats a snack too.

The boys all being Doctors are super conscious of their health and fitness. They only keep the best foods in the house, although having Louis around they might consider sneaking the odd treat in. 

Louis nibbles on his crackers and Drew takes note of how Louis eats, it's like he's savouring the cracker incase he doesn't get another one. 

“You like watching people?” Drew asks smiling, as he tries not to think about Louis past.

“Yeah, just, wondering about them, it passes the time I guess” Louis says.

“This is my favourite spot, I like to sit here and read on my days off” Drew says.

“What do you like to read?” Louis asks taking another bite of his cracker.

“Philosophy mostly, also medical history” Drew says.

“I don't know much about medical history, it sounds interesting” Louis says. 

“I love it, I can read it to you, sometime, if you'd like” Drew says carefully, not wanting to trigger Louis.

“I'd….yeah…I'd like that, my dad used to read to me when I couldn't sleep too, seems to be happening a lot lately” Louis says ashamed

“I know, give yourself time kiddo, it's okay. Listen, anytime you can't sleep, no matter what time it is, come find me, wake me up, I don't care, I will read to you until you fall asleep” Drew says. 

“You'd do that for me? Even if you're tired?” Louis asks taken aback.

“Yes, even if I'm tired, even if I've been awake for 21 hours straight. I'm used to it and I love reading and I'd do anything for you kiddo” Drew says.

“Thank you, I…..I don't know what I've done to deserve you but thank you” Louis says as he looks out the window again.

“Of course Lou, you mean so much to us, we’re here for you okay” Drew says. 

He then leans back on the sill and finishes his lunch, Drew notices Louis looking at the clock in the kitchen every five minutes,

“You miss Harry?” Drew asks smiling.

Louis blushes.

“It's okay, you can miss him, I bet he's dying to get home to you too” Drew says.

“Really?” Louis asks.

“Really, he's smitten Kid, in more ways than one” Drew winks.

Before Louis can respond the door is opening and Harry is walking in, Edward and Jax trailing behind. 

“Harry!” Louis yells and he jumps off the sill and runs towards a beaming Harry. Harry catches Louis with ease and picks him up.

“Hi angel, I missed you” Harry says kissing Louis on the head and holding him close.

“I missed you too, I'm glad you're back” Louis says as he snuggles close.

Harry is on cloud nine, he's so happy that Louis missed him, its like they are joined and can't function without the other one. Harry has been fidgety and quite short with people all day, now that he holds Louis, he feels so much more at ease, at peace and like his world has shifted. Louis feels the same, he loves being in Harry's arms, feels safe and complete. He's felt like something has been missing all day and now he's found it.

“How was your day?” Harry asks as he carries Louis to the couch, the other boys look on fondly.

“Good, Drew and I played board games and watched a movie, then I sat at the window waiting for you” Louis says.

Harry smiles.

“That sounds like a fun day, are you still feeling okay?” Harry asks.

“Yes, I'm fine” Louis says.

Harry looks to Drew for confirmation, he's just sharing a kiss with Jax before he turns around to answer,

“He's been fine H, was just finishing some crackers and fruit, hey Lou” Drew says as he grabs Louis plate and hands it back to him.

Louis sighs, he misses the look Drew and Harry give each other. Scott is the one who deals more with eating disorders and such, not that they think Louis has anorexia but there are issues surrounding food, that have been triggered by his abuse.

“Scott will be on his way home in an hour, he was going to pick up pizza for dinner, sound good?” Harry asks.

“I don't mind” Louis shrugs.

Harry grabs a cracker from Louis plate and eats it. Louis smiles and places the plate next to him on the couch. Harry doesn't say anything about it. 

“I'm going to go take a shower and get out of these scrubs” Harry then says.

“Can I come with you” Louis asks innocently.

Harry smiles and stand up with Louis still in his arms, he carries him upstairs to his room with ease.

Louis waits on the bed while Harry showers, when he comes out of the bathroom wearing sweats and no shirt, Louis nearly chokes. Harry looks amazing and he can't help but stare, he's never felt this way about anyone before. Harry's eyes meet Louis and Harry sees Louis swallow hard, he stands up and Harry doesn't know what comes over him but as Louis stands Harry is strutting towards him, he grips Louis cheek with his strong hand and they look into each other's eyes, 

Louis breath gets caught and he can feel his heart racing, Harry looks at Louis lips, then to his eyes and back to his lips, he leans in slowly and when Louis doesn't pull away he smashes his lips against Louis, the kiss is soft yet wanting and so extremely full of emotion. Harry sends sparks through Louis body. Harry doesn't think he's felt anything quite like Louis lips, they are so delicate and taste so wonderful, he can't help himself when he asks for entrance with his tongue, Harry’s body is on fire and he wants to show Louis how much he means to him. 

Louis grants Harry access with his tongue, he massages Harry's back and it's a feeling like no other, he lets a small whimper escape. It's such an amazing feeling. Both boys feel like their worlds have met, like they have become one and it's incredible.

“Harry” Louis leans back to catch his breath.

Harry rests his forehead on Louis.

“Baby” Harry whispers.

“I need you” Louis says desperately.

“God, I need you too, I don't know how I survived without you” Harry says and his mouth is back on Louis. 

Harry is a little rougher this time and Louis submits instantly, they desperately lick into each other's mouths. 

The kiss becomes heated and Louis rests his hands on Harry's chest, trying to grip at something. Harry brings both hands to cup Louis face and deepens the kiss even further.

Harry pulls back eventually and they both have the most plump red lips and wanting look in their eyes.

“If I don't stop now I won't be able to stop, I want to take this slow, I want you to trust me fully. I want to make this special Louis, what you deserve. You're everything to me” Harry confesses, his chest rising and falling fast.

“I trust you Harry, you're my everything, and I'm so thankful for you” Louis whispers. 

Harry kisses Louis softly on the forehead. 

“I'll never let you go” Harry says,

Louis hugs Harry tightly and Harry returns the hug. They stand with each other. Just taking each other in and it's everything.

They are interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Haz, Scotts home with dinner” Jax says through the door.

“Thanks, we will be right down” Harry replies.

He smiles towards Louis who's pouting adorably.

“Come on baby, let's get some food into you” Harry says kissing Louis once more.

“Harry, will you be mad if I don't eat?” Louis asks timidly.

“Angel, no I'm not going to be mad, I'm worried about you though. I think it's something that we need to talk about and work on” Harry says.

Louis doesn't reply, instead he looks at his feet.

 

“Hey kiddo, it's okay. Do you maybe want to talk about something?” Harry asks gently.

Louis shakes his head.

“I'm sorry, I don't….i don't know….I'm just scared of food” Louis says shrugging his shoulders.

“Hey Lou, do you know how proud I am of you for telling me that?” Harry says and Louis raises his head, locking eyes with Harry.

“Really?” Louis asks surprised.

“Yes, because now I know what's wrong, I can try to help you. You know Scott is really good at this stuff, I reckon we go try to have some dinner, even if you don't eat and then we can talk to him about some stuff, what do you say?” Harry asks.

Louis contemplates a few things before he's agreeing and nodding his head.

“Good job kiddo, lets go” Harry says as he grabs Louis hand and they walk towards the dining room.

When Louis and Harry enter the kitchen they see the boys around the dining table, Scott is at the fridge getting a drink when he spots Louis and Harry.

“Lou!” Scott beams and Louis races over to Scott who pick Louis up 

“How's our boy?” Scott asks ruffling Louis hair.

“Good” Louis says as he cuddles into Scott.

Scott sees Louis as the cutest little brother he never had, Louis has crawled his way into Scott's heart and Scott would hang the moon for Louis.

“That's good to hear, Harry and I brought you a surprise for after dinner” Scott says as he approaches the table.

“You brought something for me?” Louis asks surprised.

“Of course We did” Scott says.

“Do I have to eat dinner to get it?” Louis asks cutely.

Scott and the boys laugh.

“How's about you try some pizza and then we can go from there” Scott says as he settles Louis in his seat next to Harry. 

Louis looks at the table and the pizza, well supposed pizza. All he sees is round things with vegetables and garnishes on top.

“I don't think that's pizza” Louis says before he can stop himself.

The boys chuckle.

“Its pizza Lou, just really healthy pizza, trust me it took me a while to get used to as well”Jax says smiling.

“Try the Margarita Lou, its tomato sauce and cheese with a little bit of green garnish” Harry says.

Harry picks up a piece and puts it on Louis plate, Louis looks at all the boys who are stuffing their faces with pizza, laughing and drinking after a long day at work. It's calming for Louis and as he looks at his pizza Scott and Harry watch him from the corner of their eyes. 

“Harry?” Louis asks.

“Yes baby?” He asks and the pet name sends butterfly's to Louis stomach. 

“Um, does this have meat on it?” Louis asks.

They boys notice Louis asks them that question every time he eats something.

“No darling I promise it doesn't have any meat on it” Harry tells him gently as he takes a sip of his beer

Louis nods and psychs himself up to eat the piece. He picks up the pizza, his breathing a little irregular he sucks it up and just bites into the piece, flavour explodes in his mouth and he chews his mouthful grabs some water and washes it down. 

“I'm done” Louis says.

“Kiddo, that was a great effort. Could you maybe just try a bit more?” Scott asks 

“There is nothing on that piece that's going to hurt you kiddo I promise you” Harry says.

“Lou, you've only had a few crackers and some apple today, just a little bit more hey” Drew encourages.

The boys go back to eating and talking hoping Louis eats a little more. After a good 20 minutes Louis has manage to eat nearly the whole slice. He pushes it away and the boys are beaming at him.

“Well done kiddo” they all praise and Harry kisses him on the head.

Louis smiles slightly, trying to mentally keep the pizza down, he's struggling. Scott senses it and tries to distract Louis.

“Hey Lou, I think it's time for a surprise don't you” Scott says.

Louis looks to Scott, he didn't think he'd eaten enough for a surprise.

Louis smiles in response. 

Scott gets up and goes to get something from the cupboard. He brings back a packet of red gummies. 

“Harry and I thought you'd like these” he says as he hands them over.

Louis is so shocked, he looks at the packet as tears well up in his eyes.

“My….my mum used to get me these, every Friday, they were my favourite. How…..how did you know?” Louis asks chokes up as he looks from Scott to Harry.

“We just guessed, We had a feeling you'd like them” Harry says.

Louis let's a tear slip.

“I haven't had any for two years” Louis says.

“Ohh kiddo, we didn't mean to make you cry” Scott says smiling.

“I'm just….happy, thank you, this means so much to me” Louis says.

And there is so much emotion in his words. Louis launches himself at Scott for a hug and then to Harry. They both hold in their tears and hug Louis back tightly.

“You're welcome kiddo” Scott says.

“We love you kid” Harry tells him.

“Can I have one now?” Louis asks.

The boys laugh.

“Of course!” They all say.

Louis is quick to open them and offers them around before he's taking one himself.

“Don't eat them all at once” Scott says smiling as he ruffles Louis hair as he gets up.

Louis smiles as he takes one more gummy and rolls the packet up, Harry and the boys watch on fondly.

“We were going to watch a movie after dinner in the lounge, would you like to watch Lou?” Harry asks.

“Um would it be okay if I went to bed? I'm kind of tired” Louis asks shyly. He doesn't want to upset anyone.

“Of course Kiddo, would you like me to come with you?” Harry asks carefully.

“No, it's okay, I'm fine I promise” Louis says not wanting to ruin Harry's night.

Harry looks at Louis concerned but nods in understanding.

“I'll be up soon okay” Harry says 

Louis nods, says goodnight to the boys and heads upstairs. He showers and changes into a pair of Pjs the boys brought him, well navy pj pants and Harry's navy sweater that's huge on him and swallows his tiny figure. 

Louis heads over to the window and sits on the floor looking out again, watching the city at night is one of his favourite things to do. 

He accidentally ends up falling asleep on the carpet floor next to the window. When Harry walks into the room he panics for a split second until he sees Louis curled up by the window. He looks adorable and Harry admires Louis for a few minutes before he's scooping up the boy and placing him in Harry's bed, Harry spoons Louis from behind and Harry falls asleep peacefully.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you guys and I appreciate your comments xxx

The next morning Louis wakes alone, he had a terrible night filled with nightmares and he lay awake terrified, even in the safety of Harry's arms. He felt like something was going to happen to Harry or one of the boys, thought Troy or Noah was going to come and kill them all. He's still on edge and scared. Louis notices a note on Harry's pillow, he reaches out with trembling hands. 

“Morning baby, I didn't want to wake you before I left, you didn't sleep well and looked peaceful. I'll be home by 5 with the rest of the lads. Use the house phone to call me if you need to. I miss you already, your Harry xxx.

Louis insides summersault at Harry's words, he's falling so hard for Harry it's scary. Louis knows all the boys are working today, they said it wouldn't happen that often but today's just one of those days. Louis gets up on shaky legs and has a shower, he's still plagued with his dreams and he's uneasy and shaky, he vomits in the shower as he lets his terror consume him. 

Usually when Louis is awake he can control his thoughts, knows what's a dream and what's not but, when you live the nightmare he suffered with the Bolton's, its hard to escape and easy to let the terror consume your rational thoughts. 

Louis tries his hardest to forget his nightmares, he dresses in black skinnies, his vans and a baby blue sweater. He tries to eat but can't even look in the fridge without gagging. He tries the TV but it puts him more on edge. It's just after lunch when he buckles and calls Harry. 

He gets a receptionist that says Harry is busy with patients, Louis asks for Scott but gets the same reply. Drew and Edward are on lunch and Jax is on a different ward. Louis starts to panic and doesn't know what to do. He decides some fresh air might help. 

He gets up, and grabs the apartment key the boys gave him. He doesn't have any money or a phone so he leaves the apartment with nothing. 

 

The London air is cold and Louis doesn't have a jacket, the cold nips at him but he can't seem to care, his legs carry him towards the hospital, he feels like he's being followed and he becomes anxious. He turns around every so often, looking over his shoulder but sees no one, he can't shake the feeling. 

Louis is about a block from the hospital when he passes Kimberly’s offices, he remembers them from the other day. He stops out the front, Maybe he should go inside instead of bothering the boys at work. He contemplates his options but it's when he looks to his left and sees Noah staring at him from across the street that he takes flight inside the building. 

Louis breathing picks up as he makes it in front of the lifts, he can see Noah crossing the street and panics, hitting the lift button over and over. It thankfully dings and Louis gets in, desperate for the doors to shut, he sees Noah approaching, his heart rate through the roof. The lift doors thankfully shut just as Noah makes it to the lobby. Louis struggles to regain his breaths. What the hell does Noah want, fuck, he was following Louis, how does he even know where Louis is. Louis is panicking and as the doors open to the empty waiting room of Kimberly’s floor he stumbles out. 

The receptionist sees the state Louis is in and calls for someone. Not even a second later he sees Kimberly and Joey rushing into the room.

“Louis?” Kimberly asks.

“Kiddo, are you okay?” Joey asks,

“I…I…” Louis shakes his head.

“Come on buddy, let's go to another room hey” Joey says.

Suddenly the lift dings and the doors open, Louis looks around and sees Noah smirking at him. Joey and Kimberly look towards the lifts too.

“Sorry wrong floor” Noah smirks as he presses another button and the lift closes.

“That's, that's, that's,….Noah, that's Noah” Louis says trying to breathe. 

Joey reaches for Louis and leads him to the room they were in yesterday, Louis sees Kimberly on the phone to someone.

When they enter the room Joey takes Louis to the couch but Louis doesn't want to sit on the couch, he needs to hide, incase Noah comes back. He sees a space against the wall between two bookshelves and he goes over and tucks himself inside, his knees to his chest facing the room. Joey comes slowly over and sits opposite Louis. 

“Kiddo, I need you to take some deep breaths for me” Joey says gently.

Louis shakes his head, the tears come then.

“I'm sorry, I can't, I'm sorry, I was going to see Harry at the hospital but I saw Noah and this place and I'm sorry to bother you I'm sorry” Louis says breathlessly.

“I'm glad you came here Louis, I'm glad you're safe, let's just get you calmed down a little and then we can talk a bit more” Joey says.

Louis again shakes his head, he can’t calm down

“I had nightmares last night, about Noah and Troy killing Harry and Scott in front of me, then he killed me and it was so real, he's said it before, he will kill me. I just needed to see Harry to make the feelings stop. Noah saw me, he's going to kill me and then Harry and the boys, he's going to kill everyone” Louis says, he's breathing so heavy and fast and tears are streaming down his face. Joey is wondering how he's still conscious. 

“No one is going to kill you, or Harry or Scott, I promise you, we won't let that happen, just breathe Lou” Joey says.

Joey feels terrible for Louis, the fear is so real, he is so scared and after what he went through Joey knows the fear is real. Troy and Noah are capable of such terrible things. Louis is so tiny and looks like he hasn't slept a wink. Joey needs to help him, needs to get Louis through this, he's such a wonderful, caring kid and doesn't deserve this. 

Joey turns around as Edward and Drew then come rushing in the room, still In their scrubs, carrying medical kits. Kimberly called the hospital and Edward and Drew had just finished their shifts, Harry having another few hours. They decided not to tell Harry where they were going. 

They make their way over to Louis and Joey, kneeling down on the floor.

“Hey buddy, are you okay?” Drew asks

Louis shakes his head no.

“Noah, its Noah, he's going to kill us” Louis says upset.

“Just relax buddy, no one is going to kill us, you're okay” Edward reassures. 

“Lou, I'm going to put this on you, it's going to help you breathe so you don't pass out okay” Drew says.

Louis shakes his head no and brings his head on top of his knees and pulls his arms around his head securely.

“Lou, kiddo, no one is going to hurt you I promise, we are here to look after you” Drew says.

The boys watch on helplessly as Louis cries and panics.

“Louis, how's about we go for a drive to see Harry hey” Drew asks casually.

“No, he's watching me, he will kill Harry if he sees him” Louis says.

“Who will kiddo?” Edward asks.

“Noah, he's following me, he was here and it's just like my dreams, I don't want him to hurt you” Louis says as he looks up at Drew and Edward.

“Come here buddy, let us look after you, no one is going to hurt you, or us, we promise” Edward says.

Louis looks them in the eyes and knows they are telling he truth, he wants to believe them he really does. He slowly unravels himself and he launches for Drew who's closest.

Drew catches him and Louis just cries, Drew gets comfy on the floor while Louis straddles him, he holds Louis close and safely in his arms. 

“Buddy this is going to help you okay, can you let us help you” Edward asks kindly as he swipes Louis fridge of his forehead.

Louis doesn't agree but he doesn't protest as an oxygen mask is placed over his mouth to help him breathe. 

It takes a good while for Louis to completely calm down with praises and hugs. The boys decide to get Louis home once he's calmed. Drew picks Louis up who latches on like a child and buries his head in Drew's neck.

“I'd like to see him tomorrow” Joey says as they walk out 

“Sure, that sounds like a good idea” Edward says.

“Noah did show up here, I'm onto the police, I'll call you tonight with an update” Kimberly says.

The boys nod, poor Louis, they just need to get him home.

Edward ends up driving as Louis doesn't let Drew go, they sense another panic attack coming on as Louis is shaking in Drew's arms.

“Relax kiddo,relax, I've got you, I've got you” Drew reassures. 

By the time they get home, Harry and Scott have been informed about what went on and they are waiting in the penthouse, Harry is pacing the room worriedly as they walk in.

“Jesus, Louis!” Harry says as he sees the state Louis is in and rushes over.

Louis breaks out in sobs at Harry's voice and he instantly launches for Harry's safe arms. 

“Darling I'm here, relax, relax, it's all okay” Harry says as he reassures Louis. 

Harry takes him to the comfortable lounge. Harry is still in his scrubs from work and he sits down as Louis straddles him. Scott comes over and takes Louis shoes off gently and puts a blanket over both Harry and Louis. He sits next to Harry and runs his hands through Louis hair comfortingly,

“How longs he been like this?” Scott asks Edward as they share a kiss hello.

“About two hours” Edward says.

“So What exactly happened? Why was Louis even at Kimberly’s?” Harry asks.

“We don't know Haz, they said he just turned up panicking”Drew says sympathetically.

Harry turns his attention to Louis,

“Darling, I need you to tell us what happened” Harry says gently.

“I…I..had nightmares all night and they were so real, Noah and Troy killed you and Scott and then me and it was so real and I was so scared and I tried to call you but the hospital said you were all too busy for me, so I went for a walk I wanted you, I needed you and when I was walking I saw Noah he….he…..he…was following me, he was following me and I ran into Kimberly's building cause I remembered it and he followed me in and he knows and he's going to kill me and he will kill you all and I can't…..i don't want it….don’t leave me please” Louis cries and panics again 

The boys look on sympathetically they share worried looks. Louis is so vulnerable and if Noah is following Louis they will do every single thing in their power to protect him.

“Oh darling, we aren't going to leave you, nothing is going to happen to you okay, we won't let anything happen” Harry says.

Scott gets up and goes to his kit, he brings out a vile and a syringe, which he fills up from the vile.

“Kiddo, I'm going to give you something that's going to help you calm down okay. I promise you'll feel better when you wake up” Scott says as he comforts Louis.

“Make it stop Scott” Louis begs innocently, it breaks the boys hearts,

“I will sweetheart, just relax for me” Scott says as he pushes the needle in Louis arm.

Louis cries eventually die down and his eyes close sleepily, Harry holds him close and cuddles him until he's finally out.

“What the hell are we going to do?” Drew asks.

“He was so scared guys, like…like he'd experienced it before, he truly believed that Noah and Troy will try to kill us” Edward says.

“Well, I'm not entirely sure they won't, you heard what they put Louis through, what they did to him” Drew says.

“I'll call Andy at the station, see what he can do, see what's going on with the arrest” Scott says.

Andy is a good friend of the boys, he usually works homicide but Scott knows he will do his best to help them out.

“ I should have been there for him, he called me and was told I was to busy for him, I'm never to busy for him” Harry says, 

“He knows that H, we need to tell Lucy to let Louis calls through, that's all” Scott says.

Harry nods.

“We also need to get him a phone, we had no way to contact him today” Scott says.

“Yeah you're right, we've been so caught up with everything, we didn't even think” Harry says,

“We will sort it” Edward says as he kisses Scott, 

“We will bring dinner home” Drew says as he and Edward get ready to leave, 

“Thanks boys” Harry says,

“Be careful, yeah?” Scott says and the boys nod and smile as they leave the apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

“What are we supposed to tell him?” Harry says angrily. 

Kimberly and Andy are in their kitchen, the boys all listening intently to what the latest news is. Louis still fast asleep.

“I'm sorry Haz” Kimberly says.

“I don't understand how it's even possible? Harry and I are standing up in court, we are testifying that Louis injuries were not self inflicted, there is so much evidence that convicts them” Scott says his voice fierce.

“They know the judge, I did some searching and the judge that is handling the case is Troy’s brother, they are splitting the money when they get it, thats how it's all gone through and that's how Louis case has been pushed back” Andy says.

Harry and the boys are seething, Andy and Kimberly came over to tell them all the news in person, that Troy’s abuse case has been pushed back and the adoption is being pushed through. The only person with this kind of authority is the judge, Andy and Kimberly are filing a lawsuit against him but that takes time and could take years to be heard.

“So Louis has to go back?” Drew asks upset,

“Well, Noah and Troy found out where Louis was, through Troy's brother, he's thrown your custody application out of court and Louis is required by law to go back. We could have the police turning up here any minute to escort Louis back to the Bolton's” Kimberly says upset.

“No, no way, I'm not letting him go, I'm not” Harry says angrily,

“I have guys on the inside, they will tip me off when it's happening” Andy says.

“How long do we have?” Scott asks.

“Two, Maybe three days at most” Andy says,

The boys all shake their heads, how can this happen, Louis is theirs, they aren't letting him go.

“Please, please give us some options in this, please” Scott says desperately.

Kimberly and Andy sigh.

“They want money, I can arrange a meeting, have the paperwork ready, they sign custody over to you, you'll give them the money, but they will want more, they get the money no matter what, I know guys like Troy. They will want more” Kimberly says.

“How much more?” Harry asks.

“I don't know Haz, I can arrange the meeting and we can go from there?” Kim says.

“Do it, now, please, we can meet them tonight” Scott says

“This is illegal, you're literally buying Louis, we need to do this without getting caught out” Andy says.

Scott's mobile then rings and he goes to answer it as the boys keep talking,

“Can we hide him?” Edward asks.

“That's an option, but if you get found out, you will all be stricken off and you'll lose your careers and even be up for kidnapping” Andy says.

“Can we get another judge?” Harry asks.

“We are applying for conflict of interest and hoping to get another judge on board. I know a few in the custody sector and I'll be standing there first thing in the morning to deal with it okay” Andy says.

They nod their heads in Thanks. Scott then comes back into the room.

“That was George, he said he was able to get the Tomlinson’s will signed over to Louis. He's got the house and five million sitting in his bank account as we speak” Scott says.

“Can the Bolton's touch it?” Harry asks.

“No, I've been made beneficiary, George has swung it for us” Scott says relieved

“What if Louis runs away?” Edward asks.

“Again, if he's found it will be ugly and if any of you are caught knowing his whereabouts you're all in trouble. Just let me talk to the judge tomorrow, we will set a meeting up with Troy and then go from there okay. Keep Louis safe at home and I'll let you know anything as soon as it comes through” Andy says.

The boys agree and Kimberly and Andy leave. The boys are devastated, they can't believe what's happening, what Louis has to go back too. It's just so unfair. They will do everything in their power to protect him, Louis is theirs and they will make sure if it.

“Harry” they hear a timid voice as they all turn around to face Louis as he comes into the kitchen.

“Hey there angel, how's our boy” Harry asks as he picks Louis up and puts him on the counter, the boys all stand in front of Louis. 

“I heard you being angry, is it me?” Louis asks.

“No darling, not at all” Harry says as he swipes Louis fringe to the side.

“We were just talking about some things, nothing for you to worry about sweetheart” Scott says trying to put on a brave face for Louis.

“How are you feeling?” Drew asks,

“Better, I feel better. I'm sorry I got so upset” Louis apologises.

“Please don't be sorry, we are sorry we weren't there for you, we will make sure you're top priority if you call the hospital okay” Harry says smiling.

Louis nods.

“I'm sorry that I let my thoughts get to me, I'm just so scared of Troy and Noah and I'm scared of losing you” Louis says.

The boys just want to cry, how are they supposed to explain what's happening to Louis. They can't lose him.

“You will never, ever lose us, understand! No matter what Louis” Scott says sincerely.

Louis has tears in his eyes as he nods his head in acknowledgment.

“Hey, we brought you something this afternoon” Edward says suddenly.

“Another present?” Louis asks surprised,

“Kind of, its more a necessity than anything” Drew says as he goes to the draw and gets Louis brand new iPhone out. Louis gasps

“Oh my gosh, you brought this for me?” Louis asks stunned.

“Yes, all our numbers are already programmed in and we put a few games on there for you, but you can add whatever you like, it's yours kiddo” Harry says smiling.

“I can't pay you back for this” Louis says.

The boys look at each other smirking, if only Louis knew.

“You don't need to pay us back kiddo, we are responsible for everything you need while you're here” Edward says.

Louis smiles, then it fades a little.

“Do you know, know how long that will be? Has Kimberly said anything else? Did you get custody yet?” Louis asks, he's scared of the answer, 

The boys look at each other, they honestly have no idea what they are supposed to say or do right now.

“What's wrong?” Louis asks, he feels like his heart is going to beat right out of his chest

“Lou, listen, we need to talk about some things” Scott then says sympathetically.

“No, Scott I'm not going back, please, please” Louis says

“Kiddo” Harry tries.

“No, I promise I'll be good, I promise, I'll do better, I won't have nightmares anymore and I'll cook and clean please, just don't send me back” Louis begs.

It sends tears to the boys eyes, how can they do this to Louis

“Baby, no, you are so good for us, you are ours and we love you to pieces we need you to know that” Harry says

“Kimberly and Andy came over before to let us know a few things” Drew says.

“What things? Louis whispers. 

The boys sigh.

“The judge who is overseeing your adoption to the Bolton's is Troy’s brother. The adoption was pushed through, our custody application was thrown out of court and the charges and allegations against Troy and Noah were pushed back, to the bottom of a pile that may not even be seen” Scott tries to say as gently as possible,

It's silent as Louis takes in their words.

“I'm going to be sick” Louis says upset and then he's vomiting in the sink.

“Shit, it's okay Lou, you're okay” Harry tells him as the boys watch on sympathetically.

When Louis is finished vomiting he looks to the boys so lost and innocent,

“When are they coming for me?” Louis asks in a whisper.

“In the next few days” Edward says.

Louis nods.

“Listen sweetheart, we are fighting this, we are doing everything we can to fix this okay” Harry says sincerely.

“Thank you, for, everything and for trying, it means so much to me, I'll always love you and be grateful you loved me enough to try” Louis says.

“Louis” Scott sighs out defeated, he loves this kid to death.

“We won't let this happen” Harry says.

“How can you stop it?” Louis asks defeated 

“Andy and Kimberly have a few things that we are going to try to sort out first thing in the morning okay” Drew says.

Louis is just so numb, he's hurt and upset and doesn't know what he's supposed to do, how can this happen to him. He knew he wasn't good enough, just has to accept his fate and learn to deal with the pain again. Maybe this time god will go easy on him and take him, at least he will be with his parents.

“I think I'm just going to go back to bed” Louis says.

He gets off the counter and walks upstairs, leaving the boys to talk. Louis climbs into his bed, not Harry's and rolls over facing the window. He cries silently, wondering how he's ever going to do this, how he's going to be strong enough to face Troy and Noah again.

The next morning everyone is tired, Louis is dressed in black skinny jeans, a blue and white baseball tee and is sitting at the bar, playing with his breakfast, the boys all watching on with heavy hearts and worry. No one is really talking.

Scott got a message from Andy at 6am saying he was at the courthouse and will let him know how he goes. That was two hours ago and they haven't heard anything. 

Harry kisses Louis on the head and tries to comfort him as best he can, Harry will die before he lets Louis back to the Bolton's, he's hoping Kimberly comes through with that meeting.

Scott's phone then goes off and he answers quickly, just as here is a knock on the door.

The boys all look at each other, Louis drops his spoon in his bowl, his breathing picking up. He knows it's the police, here to take him back, he tried to prepare himself for this but he can't do it, he just can't go back.

“Andy says that's the police, try to stall them until he gets here” Scott says to the boys.

Louis gets up and hides behind Harry.

“It's okay darling just breathe, I'm here” Harry says,

Edward opens the door and there are two burly detectives and two huge police officers behind them.

“Morning boys, we are here to take Louis Tomlinson to back to his adoptive parents” one of the detectives says.

They push past Edward and walk in, they look around and spot Louis behind Harry.

“You must be Louis” one of the men says gruffly.

Louis is so scared.

“Are you going to come quietly or make this hard?” The other detective says.

“He won't be going anywhere” Harry says dominantly, he can definitely hold his own.

“We have paperwork that says otherwise sir” one of them says.

“We don't care about the paperwork” Scott says angrily.

The detectives sigh.

They then nod to the police officers who move forward to get Louis.

“Get in our way and you'll be arrested and charged for kidnapping” they says angrily to the boys.

Louis makes a run for it then, he dodges one of the officers and runs further into the lounge room, he's chased, he manages to scoot around the officers a few times before he's caught and picked up, Louis then starts kicking and screaming,

“Let me go, get off” he yells as he tries to fight his way out of the officers hold.

“Not a chance kiddo, come on, be a good boy for us” one of the officers says.

“Please let him down, please” Harry begs, tears in his eyes.

“He's still recovering from severe injuries, you're hurting him” Scott yells but it all falls on deaf ears.

They make it to the entrance with Louis in hysterics when Andy reaches the door waving paperwork.

“Officer Greg, please put Louis down, I've got new paperwork from the courts this morning” he says as he walks in out of breath.

“What paperwork Samuel's, I wasn't told” officer Greg says angrily.

“It's just been overturned, Louis adoption. Intermediate custody has been given to Scott and Edward, the hearing is in two weeks” Andy says as officer Greg reads through the paperwork.

“Holy shit, thank fuck, Andy” Harry says relieved.

Louis squirms in the officers arms, his ribs aching from being restrained. Detective Greg nods to the officer who lets go of Louis.

As soon as Louis feet are touching the ground he's bolting for Harry, he crashes into Harry and just sobs and sobs, Harry grabs him and holds him closely.

“Shhhhh, it's all over now, it's okay I'm here” Harry reassures.

He picks Louis up and carries him to the lounge while Scott and the boys deal with Andy and the police, once the police have left they make their way through to the loungeroom, Louis is still straddling Harry but he's calmed down to hiccups.

The boys are just so relieved Andy got to them on time, thinking about Louis being taken really upsets them, they can't lose him

“You okay kiddo?” Scott asks as he comfortingly strokes Louis head.

Louis nods slightly.

“Are you hurt? Did they hurt you at all?” Harry asks.

“Let's look you over Lou” Scott says, but as Harry and Scott try to pull Louis up so they can look him over he latches onto Harry and cries, 

“No, no, no,” Louis sobs.

“Ohhh kiddo, its all okay” Scott says 

They all look at each other pained, poor Louis, this is so fucked up.

“Kiddo, Scott’s going to take you and I'm going to get my kit and just check your ribs over okay” Harry says.

Harry hands Louis over to Scott, Louis grabs Scott and cuddles him as he straddles him on the couch. 

“It's all okay Lou” Scott reassures.

“Please don't let me go” Louis whispers brokenly 

“Never darling, never” Scott says.

Harry checks Louis over, he's bruised but okay. He ends up falling asleep on Scott, when Louis is off the boys turn towards Andy. 

“How the hell did you make that happen?” Harry asks relieved.

Andy smiles.

“I made sure I was heard, it's not all good news I'm afraid” Andy then says.

The boys tense.

“What's wrong?” Edward asks.

“Troy was arrested, Noah wasn't, there isn't enough evidence to convict them both. I also just got wind that Troy made bail, his brother has been ordered probation and if he's charged with fraud he will lose his job. I want an officer here 24/7, can you look into private security at all?” Andy says seriously.

“What? you think they will come after us?” Drew says.

“Troy has been ordered to pay half of what he stole from Louis trust fund back. That, plus the charges against him and his brother. It's enough for me and the squad to worry that they will come after you and Louis” Andy says.

“Shit, okay, yeah we will organise security” Scott says

“I'll make a few calls” Drew says as he gets up.

“The poor kid, how are we meant to tell him that” Harry says

“Maybe it will help him feel more safe” Scott says.

Harry nods.

“He's got his appointment with Joey in a few hours, should we ask Joey to come here?” Harry asks.

They both look to Andy.

“I'll arrange for an officer to go with you guys, if they are watching at least they will get the message you're protected and untouchable. That way they may give up” Andy says.

They boys don't believe for a second that Troy and Noah will give up, they just have to make sure Louis is made priority and protected at all times.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one, thank you guys for reading. I love hearing your thoughts and what you think is going to happen xxx

Louis eyes the skateboard in the corner of joeys room, Harry and Drew are waiting in the waiting room for Louis to finish his appointment, along with the police officer who tagged along.

Joey notices Louis’s eyes fixed on the skateboard and smiles.

“Its there for you to use kiddo, if you'd like” Joey encourages.

Louis looks to Joey, he likes Joey, he has a trusting vibe and sincereness about him that Louis loves.

“You can use anything in this room when you're here, make yourself at home while we chat” Joey says.

Louis looks back at the skateboard and gets up to have a look at it.

“I haven’t skated since my parents died” he whispers out as he picks it up and looks it over fondly.

“You haven't done a lot of things since they died” Joey says and Louis sighs.

He puts the skateboard back and heads back to the couch to sit down. He can't go there right now.

“Did you like to skate?” Joey asks,

“Yeah, I was good at it, my dad built me a ramp in our backyard” Louis says smiling at the memory.

“Do you miss your parents?” Joey asks.

“Everyday, but, I'm still mad at them and I hate myself for it” Louis says as he looks at his fingers.

“Mad because they left you with the Bolton's?” Joey clarifies.

“Mad that they didn't take me with them, that they left me here alone, that they taught me to never hate anyone or anything, to always be kind and never hurtful towards others. I hate myself for thinking bad thoughts about the Bolton's when it was my fault they did what they did, I can't help it though and I just hate that I hate them” Louis says as he tries to explain his feelings without losing it and crying yet again.

“You're still having nightmares about the Bolton's and what they did to you?” Joey asks.

“Yeah” Louis shrugs.

“When did they start?” Joey asks.

“Um, I dunno, I've always had them, since I was there but they are worse since I escaped” Louis says.

“Well first of all we’re going to work on those nightmares and about blaming yourself for everything that's happened” Joey says.

“If you're going to tell me that it's not my fault, I won't believe you” Louis says.

“That's fine kiddo, you don't have to believe me, even though it's not your fault, that you have nothing to be ashamed about, you're a victim in all of this. We're going to work on acceptance and how to come to terms with that and in turn you will learn to love yourself again” Joey says,

Tears prick Louis eyes, he wants that so badly but he doesn't think he deserves it.

“How do you feel about being placed with Scott, Harry and the boys” Joey asks then

“Um, lucky I guess, that they even want me” Louis says.

“I know you must have been upset when you thought you had to go back to the Bolton's” Joey says.

Louis shuts his eyes breathing hard, before he opens them and starts talking.

“I thought about killing myself, I’m sorry for thinking about it, I know other people have it worse than me but I can't go through that again, I just can't” Louis says choked.

“Slow deep breaths kiddo, don't be sorry for your thoughts Lou, you've had a very tough run and been through horrific things. You want to know something?” Joey asks and Louis nods sniffling.

“Anger, violence, suicide, hatred…..that's what I usually see after someone has been through something like you have. The fact that you are sitting here, with hatred directed at yourself shows me how strong, resilient and kind hearted you are. You're a wonderful kid, who would rather blame himself than think of the bad in someone else. You have every single right to hate and want harm to come to the Bolton's, but you don't, you want to move past it all and start living again. I'm not saying it's going to be easy, but I'm here to help you do that and I need you to let me and to let me in. I want openness between you and me and the boys, I think it's a good idea to involve them in as much as we can. Can you do that? Can you work with us on this?” Joey says.

Louis is shocked that Joey has him figured out already, he trusts Joey to help him and if he can't then he can't, but Louis has to try. He wants to try.

“Yeah, I can try” Louis whispers.

Joey beams back, that's all he asks, that Louis tries.

…..

After Joey fills Harry and Drew in on everything, they take Louis home, he's got another appointment next week. It's a quiet drive home as their car is tailed by police. Louis looks out the window as it starts raining heavily. 

“You okay kiddo?” Drew asks,

Louis knows they've been watching him carefully through the rear view mirror.

“Are you mad at me?” Louis asks shyly.

“What for?” Harry asks confused.

“Cause Joey told you I wanted to kill myself, and after you took me in at your own expense and, I didn't mean to sound ungrateful or anything, I just…..” Louis starts.

“Ohh baby no, no no it's okay, we don't think you're ungrateful at all” Harry says.

“We understand Louis, we do, we are just glad we can be here for you, that you're ours now” Drew says.

Louis relaxes a little and sinks back in his chair.

“Are Troy and Noah following us” Louis asks.

Harry and Drew sigh.

“We’re not sure but…..it's likely” Drew says from the drivers seat.

“If you get hurt because of me, I'll never forgive myself, I know you all love me, I really do but I understand if it's too much. Please don't feel obligated or guilty if you want me to live somewhere else” Louis says.

“Louis, you're right, we love you more than we can tell you and when you love someone you do everything and anything to make them happy and healthy and to keep them safe. Believe me, we knew what we were getting into, if we wanted to steer clear we would have but we want you and only you. This will all be over soon, we promise” Harry says.

“We promise we will keep you safe and nothing will happen to us or you” Drew says.

Louis sighs and just looks out the window at the rain, he feels a bit lost and it makes him anxious. He knows Troy and Noah will be out there, angry as hell and that they will be blaming Louis and wanting revenge.


	10. Chapter 10

Four days later and Louis is starting to feel a little more relaxed, nothing much has happened, the boys each have a security guard to escort them to and from work and to wait around the hospital while they are on shift. They are all burly men, who don't really talk much. Louis’ guard though, he's something else. He's a big buff man and could crush Louis in a second, he's the nicest, biggest teddybear though and Louis adores him. His name is Theo and Louis calls him teddy.

Teddy usually waits at the door to the apartment, as Louis doesn't really go anywhere, sometimes though Louis makes him come and watch tv with him or Louis will just sit in the entryway and talk to teddy while he keeps guard.

The boys are all at work and Louis hasn't eaten and he just wants to sleep a little bit before Harry gets home, he still isn't sleeping very well. 

“Why don't you hop up to bed kiddo” teddy says from the entrance to the penthouse, Louis is sitting on the floor against the wall he hasn't moved in a few hours, just talking to teddy every now and then.

Louis sighs.

“Yeah, okay” Louis says.

Teddy smiles, “Keep your phone on you please” Teddy says.

“I will” Louis smiles.

Teddy smiles back at Louis and watches as he walks up the stairs. Louis is adorable and Teddy liked him instantly, he's such a kind hearted kid and what he went though has Teddy seeing red. If Noah or Troy even attempt to come near Louis he won't hesitate to snap their necks.

At the hospital, Harry and the boys are finishing up when Kimberly comes over.

“Hi boys” she says a little solemnly.

“Hey kimmo, what's up?” Drew says smiling.

“Can we talk in private?” Kimberly asks. 

The boys look at each other, 

“Yeah sure” Scott says.

They walk to the break room and take a seat at the table, thankfully it's empty and Harry makes sure to close and lock the door,

“Has something happened?” Edward asks,

Kim sighs,

“I've been looking into a few things and, this case just keeps getting more intertwined” Kimberly says.

“What do you mean?” Harry asks 

“Troy and Karen had another son, Dominique. He was three when he died, he was hit by a car when he was crossing the road with his mother” Kimberly starts.

“Shit, that's awful” Jax says.

“Yeah, and Louis parents, his dad in particular, represented the driver of the car. Got him off with a medical issue, they managed to get the Bolton's a $500000 pound compensation payout though” Kimberly says.

“Oh fuck” Harry says.

“Yeah and the more I look into it and, the more I talk to Andy, we think, Louis parents accident, wasn't….wasn’t an accident. We think Troy orchestrated it” Kimberly says heartbroken.

“Holy shit” Scott says as he runs his hands over his face. 

The boys can't believe this.

“Dan and Jay, didn't have a choice when it came to representing the driver. There is even paperwork lodged to get them off the case but they would have been disbarred. They tried to get as much settlement as they could for the Bolton's but Troy and Karen still went after them” Kimberly says.

It's silent for a while as the boys take all of this in, they can't believe Louis keeps getting knocked down, it's just not fair.

“Can they be charged? For organising the death of Louis parents?” Scott asks.

“The case is shut, Andy is trying to get it reopened before Troy's trial though” Kimberly says,

“So it's all been planned to a tee?” Drew asks.

“We think so, we think getting Louis was all planned, Hurting him was their way of getting justice for their son, they wanted Louis to pay for everything they went though. It makes sense why they weren’t on the foster register before and never took anyone else in. Troys brother would have seen to it that Louis was given to them” Kimberly says her voice shaky as tears threaten.

“Oh my god, that poor kid, I just can't believe this” Harry says.

“Do we tell him?” Edward asks.

“We all know Louis will blame himself for all of this, i don't think we should. At least not yet” Scott says.

“I agree, let's just take this one step at a time, get him sleeping better and eating, get Troy behind bars” Harry says,

The boys all agree and just hope that keeping it from Louis will in the end be the best thing for him and his recovery.

…..

When they reach the penthouse, Teddy greets the boys and the other guards, usually two stay overnight while the others head downstairs to their suits and take over again first thing in the morning.

“How's Louis?” Harry asks.

“He's okay, hasn't eaten, sat with me for two hours before I told him to go take a kip, he was falling asleep against the wall” Teddy tells Harry.

Harry smiles and nods.

“Thanks Teddy” he says.

“My pleasure, tell Louis goodbye for me and I'll see him tomorrow, I'll also cook him my favourite pasta he was asking about” Teddy says.

Harry smiles.

“Thank you for taking such good care of him, when we can't “ Harry says.

“Of course, he's a good kid and really lucky to have you guys” Teddy says and then he's gone leaving two guards, Max and Luke at the entrance.

The boys all wander in and make themselves at home, Drew and Edward start on dinner and Harry goes to find his boy.

When he finds him snuggled under Harry's blankets he can't help but coo, he's missed Louis so much.

He gets in opposite Louis and swipes his fringe off Louis forehead. He decides to wake Louis up with kisses, 

“Mmm” Louis mumbles and Harry attaches his lips to Louis.

Louis responds instantly but doesn't open his eyes until Harry pulls back.

“Hi baby” Harry says.

“Hi” Louis smiles shyly.

Seeing Harry makes him relax, makes Louis feel so loved and safe. He's so in love with Harry.

Harry moves in for another kiss, this time asking for entrance with his tongue, Louis responds with a moan and Harry pulls him closer to his body.

“Harry” Louis pants as things get heated.

“I've got you” Harry whispers resting his head on Louis forehead.

“I'm not scared you know” Louis says.

“No?” Harry asks.

“I…l know you don't want to push me but, when Noah……when he did things to me, he did them to hurt me and I know you would never do that and I'm not ……scared to go further with you” Louis whispers.

Harry closes his eyes, Louis is so strong and amazing and Harry loves him to death, he hates what Louis went through but wants to replace his horrific memories of intimacy with amazing ones .

“Darling” Harry rasps.

“I want you to make me forget him, and what he did. I love you Harry” Louis says emotionally.

Harry is so overwhelmed and pulls Louis into him and places a searing kiss on his lips. 

“God you're perfect and all mine, you're my world Louis, I love you, so much” Harry says sincerely looking straight into Louis eyes.

They both have tears in their eyes. Louis smiles and Harry beams back at him.

“I still want to do this right, make it special okay, I want to be what you need okay” Harry says.

Louis nods his head.

“Just….don’t think you can't do things, intimate things. I don't have nightmares about it, i was hardly conscious most of the time the torture and beatings is what I'm scared of, being hurt” Louis says.

“God sweetheart, I want to erase those memories too, give you all the love and kindness I can, I promise you I will” Harry says as he leans in again.

The kiss is emotional and beautiful as they explore each other's mouths, Harry quickly takes over and the kiss becomes heated. Louis feels himself getting hard and Harry feels the same. Louis is flush against Harry and when their hardened cocks touch Harry moans, Louis breathing quickens as he bucks his hips.

Harry leads Louis down on his back and hovers over him, kissing him senseless. Harry grinds down on Louis hard length and Louis moans.

“Ugh Harry” he pants.

“Baby boy” Harry says.

They meet each other's rhythm, grinding on each other, chasing their highs. Louis has never experienced this before and it feels so fucking good, Harry makes him feel so fucking good.

“Uhhh Harry” Louis whines.

“So good for me Lou, I'm not going to last” Harry says,

Being this close and intimate with Louis is everything, Harry feels so insane and such an intense sexual and emotional connection with Louis it's overwhelming. 

“I….i…ughhh” Louis says.

“Let go darling, let go and come for me. I'll make you feel so good baby” Harry says.

Louis is on the edge and at Harry's words he's coming, Harry attaches his lips to Louis and comes hard and fast, like he's never come before in his life. The feeling is so intense.

Neither boy can talk, so sated and blissed out and emotional. They curl up around each other and doze off in the safety of each other's arms.


	11. Chapter 11

“I promise there is no meat on it sweetheart, Drew and Edward didn't put any on yours” Scott says as they all sit around the dinner table.

“I…I…” Louis says as he shakes his head trying to rid his thoughts. 

“Calm down Angel, just breathe” Harry says gently.

Harry looks to Scott for help. Louis hasn't touched his dinner and is on the verge of a panic attack.

“Kiddo, we promise you we kept yours far away from ours, so it wasn't near any meat” Edward says gently.

“I know, I'm sorry, I know it's silly, it's silly” Louis says breathlessly.

“No baby it's not silly, it's okay” Harry tries.

“Lou, you know what, I think you and I should go and eat in the lounge room together” Scott says standing up. 

Louis looks up at him.

“Come on, just you and me kiddo” Scott says as he grabs the two plates and walks to the lounge.

Louis looks back at Harry slightly panicked.

“Relax, Scotts got you, you're fine” Harry says smiling.

Louis gets up and follows Scott into the lounge, leaving the others to eat together.

“Come on darling” Scott says as he pats the spot on the floor next to him.

He's sitting in the floor, dinner on the coffee table, TV on, it's informal and Louis likes it.

He sits next to Scott, who smiles brightly.

“Now, I'm not going to eat my dinner until you do okay, we can eat at your pace together” Scott says.

“But I don't want to eat” Louis says.

“I know, but you and I both know that you can't live on nothing, you haven't eaten all day sweetheart” Scott says.

Louis doesn't answer he just looks down ashamed.

“Don't be upset, I know it's hard and I'm here to help you, but I need you to cooperate with me, can you do that?” Scott says.

Louis swallows and looks at Scott's gorgeous, kind, loving face and nods slightly, earning him a huge grin in return.

“Good boy” Scott says.

Louis looks back at his plate of food, there is a salad, with some chips and Broccoli as well as some scrambled eggs that the boys replaced the meat with.

“First let's talk about why you're scared to eat hey” Scott says.

The TV on in the background and the boys laughing from the other room comforts Louis and not having everyone's eyes on him while he eats helps so much and he feels like he can open up to Scott.

“I'm scared….cause…the smell of meat makes me want to throw up, it made me sick” Louis says as he gags a little.

“Good boy, it's okay, I know this is hard for you” Scott says.

“The smell Scott, i can still smell it, I didn't want to eat it but I hadn't eaten in days and I had to eat it and it was so disgusting and they knew it would make me sick” Louis says as tears come to his eyes.

“I know darling, breathe, in and out” Scott encourages.

“I vomited for six days, every hour, they made me stay in my own filth, I thought I was going to die, it was so awful” Louis says as a few tears escape.

Scott's heart breaks at the abuse Louis suffered, no child should have to endure that. Louis was so lucky he didn't actually die, his symptoms sound like severe food poisoning that he should have been in hospital to treat. Scott puts his arm around Louis and kisses the side of his head in comfort.

“You're scared of that happening again? Scott asks.

Louis nods as he wipes a tear with his sweater paws.

“I want to tell you a few things okay. I know you know the boys and I would never, ever do that to you or feed you food that would make you sick, we understand that's not the issue. But, even if for some reason, there was something that did make you sick, you are living with five, very overly protective doctors. I have drugs that would stop you vomiting instantly and we would never leave you alone for a second, let alone in your own filth for a week. God Louis, you have no idea how sorry I am that we didn't find you sooner” Scott says rubbing Louis arm.

Louis cuddles into Scott.

“I am fine if we start with no meat okay, let's get some things you're comfortable eating and we can start with those foods for a few weeks. How does that sound? I know you know that eventually you will have to face meat again but we can deal with all that later hey” Scott says.

Louis nods his head, relieved that Scott is so understanding.

“I know you like lettuce so how's a bout you eat the lettuce for me, and you pick one other thing to eat. Let's do this every day for a week, just two things” Scott says.

“Ooookay” Louis nods.

“Good boy Louis, I'm so proud of you” Scott says.

Louis smiles slightly at the praise, he hasn't had it in so long, Scott notices and makes a note to keep it up.

“I think I can eat…the cheese” Louis says.

“Great, lettuce and cheese, I'm happy with that” Scott smiles.

The boys stay out of the TV room and Scott distracts Louis with the TV and Louis finishes his lettuce and cheese in 20 minutes. Scott praises him and when he tells Harry and the boys he gets hugs and well done’s from them all. 

….

“Drew” Louis whispers as he shakes Drew awake.

“Mmmm, kiddo, you okay?” Drew asks.

“Ummmm, I…..I had a nightmare” Louis says.

“It's okay Lou” Drew says as he sits up.

Jax is fast asleep next to Drew, Louis left Harry sleeping soundly, he didn't want to wake him again. 

 

“Can you, read to me?” Louis asks timidly.

“Of course I can buddy, come on” Drew says.

Drew kisses Jax on the head who doesn't even stir, before he's grabbing his pillow and leading Louis out of the room and downstairs to the lounge room.

“Now let's get comfy hey” Drew says as he grabs a blanket and a book, he lies down on the couch and brings Louis down next to him, between his side and the back of the couch. Louis lies across Drew's chest as Drew's puts the blanket over them.

“Do you want to talk about your dream first?” Drew asks. As he cuddles Louis close.

“It was just the usual, Troy killing me” Louis sighs.

“Ohhh buddy” Drew sighs sympathetically.

“I'm so sorry for waking you” Louis says feeling so guilty.

“Never be sorry, I told you too, I'm here for you too kiddo…..now, let read all about the pulmonary artery hey” Drew chuckles and Louis smiles.

Drew is so glad Louis came to him, so glad he felt comfortable enough to seek him out and ask for his help. Louis settles down and Drew begins to read. About an hour later Drew looks at the clock, 5am, Louis is fast asleep and Drew puts the book down hoping to get another few hours rest. 

 

“Louis?” Drew wakes to Harry's panicked voice, followed by Scott's.

Louis is still fast asleep over his chest.

They both come into the lounge and relax at the sight of Louis and Drew.

“Sorry, Haz, should have text you, he had a nightmare, I was reading to him until he fell asleep” Drew says.

Harry smiles.

“Thanks D, is he okay?” Harry asks.

“Yeah, usual nightmare, didn't want to wake you up again” Drew says.

Harry sighs, he feels bad he wasn't there for Louis, he's just glad Drew was.

“Why don't you take him out today H? Maybe just to the movies or something, get him out of the apartment and thinking about other things?” Scott suggests.

“Yeah, that's a good idea! “ Harry smiles, he then goes to organise with security about taking Louis to the movies.

.....

“Where are we going.” Louis asks from the back of Harry’s rover.

Security insisted on driving and Harry and Louis are in the back dressed in skinny jeans and sweaters.

“It’s a surprise” Harry smirks back.

“I don’t like surprises” Louis smiles.

Harry laughs.

“I just thought you and I could go see a movie together, have a bit of a date night, away from everything” Harry says smiling.

“Really?” Louis asks excited.

“Really” Harry chuckles “ill even let you pick the movie” Harry says and Louis beams,

They pull up at the cinema and Harry grabs Louis hand and they walk in together, security remaining inconspicuous behind them both but on high alert. 

“Would you like some popcorn baby?” Harry asks happily as they get their tickets.

“Yes please, could we get gummies too?” Louis asks excitedly.

“Of course darling, anything for you” Harry says and Louis smiles back blushing.

The cinema is quite busy and Louis is a little nervous, Harry notices he keeps looking around anxiously.

“You okay Lou?” Harry asks.

“Yeah I’m sorry, I’m fine” Louis says.

“You don’t like big crowds?” Harry asks curiously. 

“I....just haven’t been around so many people in a while” Louis says and Harry realises Louis hasn’t really left a house in two years. 

“I’ve got you okay” Harry says seriously 

Louis smiles and nods thankfully as they line up and pay for their popcorn. 

They find a seat up the back of the cinema, security sitting down the front. Harry pulls Louis close and they both enjoy spending the night together watching a movie. Louis eats a few mouthfuls of popcorn and some gummies before Harry finishes the rest. 

They make out during the slow bits of the movie and Harry feels like he’s back in high school, he loves it and he and Louis can’t stop smiling at each other. 

They leave the movie hand in hand and as they are exiting, Louis hears his name being called.

“Louis!” 

He turns around to be met with a group of boys.

“Jake?” Louis asks surprised.

“Fuck kid, wholly shit” Jake says.

They launch for each other and Louis has tears in his eyes. Harry watches on fondly, clearly Louis hasn’t seen this boy in a while.

They pull back. 

“Louis, shit, I’ve missed you, I tried to find you kid I swear, I looked for a year, I’m so sorry” Jake says.

“I’m sorry I didn’t call, I couldn’t, they took me that afternoon and they took all my stuff, I’m sorry Jake, I didn’t know” Louis says on the verge of tears.

“It’s not your fault Lou, all we were told was your parents died and you weren’t coming back” Jake said.

Louis nods sadly, Jake then makes eye contact with Harry, 

“Hi, sorry, I’m Jake, Louis...well we used to be best friends at school, before” Jake gestures as he holds out his hand to Harry.

“Nice to meet you I’m Harry, the boyfriend” Harry says smiling, he’s still intimidating as fuck though. Jake smiles knowingly.

“So are you coming back to London Elite?” Jake asks.

Louis freezes, Noah now goes there, he wants so badly to be back with his friends but he can’t face Noah.

“I um don’t know” Louis says.

“We know you got placed with the Bolton’s, Noah said after your parents died you couldn’t afford to go anymore, we tried to get Noah to let us see you or talk to you. I waited outside London public so many times in hopes I’d see you but” Jake says.

Louis has to hold back tears.

“I’m sorry Jake, I...is Noah still at school?” Louis asks.

“There’s been rumours going around about....um stuff and he’s pulled out, we all knew he was a dickhead but.....are you okay?” Jake asks.

Louis is stunned.... shit, people know? He doesn’t know what to think.

“Um yeah, I’m okay, now, I don’t live with them anymore, Harry and um, his friends, I’m...living with them” Louis says.

“That’s great Lou, I’m glad you’re okay” Jake says,

Louis smiles.

“Listen, do you have a phone?” Jake asks.

“Oh yeah,” Louis says as he takes his out and hands it to Jake.

Jake makes quick work of typing in his number as well as calling himself from Louis Phone, before he hands it back.

“I better get going but, call me hey” Jake says and Louis smiles and nods.

They share another hug, Jake says goodbye to Harry and then he’s gone. Louis turns to Harry.

“Sorry, for making you wait, I didn’t mean to be rude” Louis says.

“You didn’t make me wait Lou, and you aren’t rude baby. I can tell Jake means a lot to you” Harry says.

They begin to walk out of the theatre, Louis lost in thought.

“So you went to London Elite huh?” Harry asks.

“Yeah, before my parents died” Louis says.

“Would you consider going back?” Harry asks carefully.

“I mean, now that Noah isn’t there, Maybe, but I can’t afford it anymore” Louis says.

“Let’s not worry about the money hey, I think we should talk about you going back there for your final year” Harry says, as they reach the empty car park.

Louis is about to respond when a huge object is thrown towards them, something hits Louis in the shoulder as security are on top of Louis and Harry instantly, covering their bodies on the ground. 

It happens so quick, there are several calls to police over the radio, car Tyers screeching, before Louis and Harry are let up, Louis is picked up off the ground while Harry is manhandled back to the car. The car speeds off towards the apartment, Louis and Harry’s hearts racing a million miles a minute.

“Are you okay” Harry asks Louis over and over.

All Louis can do is nod, he isn’t really sure what just happened, his shoulder is killing him but he won’t complain, 

“Are you hurt?” Louis manages to ask Harry.

“No baby, are you?” Harry asks.

Louis doesn’t get a chance to answer before the car comes to a stop and they are being escorted upstairs to the penthouse quickly.  
When they get upstairs they are ushered in and security is straight off making calls, Harry brings Louis into his arms and Louis latches into Harry, they hold each other close. The boys all gather around concerned, asking what happened.

“We don’t know, we were on our way back to the car, when something was thrown at us, no idea what it was” Harry says. 

“We didn’t catch them” one of the security guards comes to say.

“It was Troy?” Scott asks.

“Most likely, they threw three bricks, it’s a wonder no one was seriously hurt” Teddy says.

“Louis, your shoulder” Drew says.

Louis looks at his shoulder and notices his shirt is ripped and he’s bleeding.

“Did you get hit baby?” Harry asks,

Louis doesn’t answer as the boys fuss over him. 

“I’m fine, it’s fine” Louis says.

“We will fix it up kiddo” Edward says.

“No I can do it, I’m fine” Louis says upset.

He pushes away from the boys who all look at him concerned.

“I’m fine, sorry I just... I’m fine” Louis says upset before he’s rushing out of the room and up the stairs to his and Harry’s room.

“I’ll go, he’s in shock” Harry tells the boys who nod understandingly.

Harry heads up to the bedroom he shares with Louis, as he walks in, he doesn’t see Louis, he makes his way to the bathroom and finds him holding onto the sink breathing heavily.

“Sweetheart, it’s okay” Harry says.

“No Harry, it’s not” Louis says sniffling.

“The police will catch Whoever did this Lou” Harry says.

“Yeah and in the meantime you could get hurt and so could the boys, all because of me. You can’t even go to work like normal people, you can’t even walk down the street alone” Louis says upset.

“You think that bothers us?” Harry asks surprised.

“I’ve completely upturned your lives and it’s not fair, you shouldn’t have to deal with this, you should be able to go to the movies with your boyfriend without nearly getting killed. You shouldn’t have to deal with my stupid panic attacks and nightmares. My fucked up past, I’m tired of it and I know you all are too, I can’t even eat a fucking meal without panicking” Louis yells as he pushes a bottle off the bathroom sink, it clatters to the floor.

He hadn’t notices the rest of the boys coming up behind Harry and listening to their conversation from the doorway.

“Darling, we aren’t tired of anything, what’s not fair is what you went through, what you dealt with these last two years. I don’t know anyone who would be strong enough to come out the other side of what you’ve been through, alive, let alone as well adapted as you Louis” Harry says. 

“Harry is right kiddo” Drew says as he steps in the bathroom, Louis looks up and turns to face all the boys at the door.

“We knew what we were signing up for kiddo, we may have been a little selfish in the fact that we wanted you and wanted to look after you so badly we didn’t even ask you first, but we needed you too kid” Edward says.

“You needed me?” Louis asks in disbelief,

“Sweetheart, do you remember walking past me in Emergency, before we even got introduced? You locked eyes with me and you had me then and there” Scott says.

“Me too Louis, I walked into that room and fell in love with you instantly, you were mine and I vowed to do every single thing I could to get you” Harry says.

“You mean so much to all of us Louis, we are going to get you through this, Troy and Noah are going to be locked up and you’re going to be able to move on” Jax says.

“But I cant, they are there all the time, in my head, in my dreams and tonight, I just wanted to have some fun and not think about anything but they are always there” Louis says upset. 

“We know Lou, we know and we are so sorry” Edward says.

“I’m scared, it’s never going to stop” Louis says brokenly.

“Kiddo, give yourself a break, it’s been less than a month since you’ve been here, you’re doing amazingly” Scott says.

“We’re not giving up on you Lou, no matter what” Edward says.

“You need to stop worrying about us and how we’re affected and start concentrating on you and what you need, it’s okay to need us Louis, we want you to need us” Drew says.

“What happens when it gets to much for you, what happens when you leave me too?” Louis asks innocently.

“I know it’s hard to accept that we aren’t going anywhere, that we love you and are here for good but you need to try, we need you to understand that we’re here Lou, and we always will be” Jax says.

Louis looks at them all in front of him, he loves them so much and in such a short amount of time, he needs them, especially Harry. He’s in love with Harry and wants so badly to believe he’s going to get through this with the boys by his side. 

“Can you let us fix your arm up now?” Drew asks smiling trying to lighten the mood.

Louis smiles slightly and nods his head.

It’s quiet and Louis lets the boys fuss over him as they disinfect and tidy up his graze. When they are done, the boys head downstairs to start on dinner. Harry undresses and sits on his bed in his boxer shorts, he sighs as he lets what happened wash over him, he keeps thinking about something happening to Louis and he can’t handle it.

Louis heads to the wardrobe and changes into black sweats and a white sweater, he leaves his socks on his feet and when he comes out he and Harry lock eyes.

“Come sit baby” Harry says and Louis does as he’s told, scared of what Harry might say to him.

“Are you upset at me?” Louis asks,  
“No way kiddo, I’m not, but Today, the thought of something happening to you, the thought of losing you, really hit me hard and I can’t stand thinking about it. I can’t lose you Louis, I’m in love with you and I just need you to know that” Harry says.

Louis is completely taken aback, Harry means the world to him and Louis feels the exact same way.

“I’m in love with you too Harry, I love you so much” Louis whispers.

Harry grins and then his lips attack Louis.

They kiss heatedly and Louis moans into Harry’s mouth as he asks for entrance with his tongue.

“You taste so good baby” Harry says as he pulls back, cupping Louis cheek.

He leans in again and kisses Louis harshly, he pushes Louis backwards on the bed and hovers over him, their bodies fit together perfectly as they rut against each other. Things start to get heated and Louis can feel the sweat on Harry’s body, can feel how turned on he is and he bucks his hips to meet Harry’s. 

“Ugh, you feel so good Lou” Harry says panting hard.

He wants Louis so badly, wants to feel inside him, wants to make him his officially. Wants to show Louis how good Harry can make him feel.

“Harry please”Louis pleads desperately.

“Please what baby” Harry asks sexily.

“Touch me, please” Louis says as they lock eyes.

That’s all the permission Harry needs before he’s pulling Louis sweater and sweats off. Harry gets them both naked in no time and Louis can’t believe how big and amazing Harry’s cock looks. They spend time feeling each other, hands roaming each other’s bodies. Harry can’t get enough of Louis pretty, tiny little body. He wants to claim him and wreck him.

Harry brings to fingers to his mouth, he sucks on them before he is sliding them down towards Louis hole, he circles it for a while, causing little gasps to escape Louis mouth, before he’s inserting one finger. Louis moans at the feeling, he’s never been made to feel this good. He can sense the love and gentleness coming from Harry and he feels so safe and special. 

 

Harry kisses Louis heatedly as he inserts another finger. Louis latches onto Harry’s strong arms as he arches his back off the bed. Harry pumps slowly in and out just missing Louis prostate.

“Harry, I need you” Louis whispers against Harry’s lips.

“You’re sure?” Harry asks and Louis nods.

Harry smiles, he reaches into his bedside draw and effortless slicks his cock in with lube. He goes back to kissing Louis, before he slowly inserts his cock in Louis hole.

Louis has never experienced such pleasure and love before, Harry is big but he’s not hurting Louis, he’s gentle and loving and Louis wants to cry, it’s so overwhelming.

“I gotcha baby” Harry says as he swipes a tear off Louis cheek as he settles all the way inside Louis.

“I love you harry” Louis says breathlessly.

“Darling, I love you more than anything” Harry says smiling.

He then starts thrusting slowly causing both boys to gasp and moan, Harry then picks up the pace and before they know it Harry is slamming inside Louis, pleasure shooting through their bodies like nothing they’ve experienced before.

Their kisses turn messy and Harry’s thrusts become sloppy as he moans Louis name over and over.

“Im going to come” Louis says.

“Me too baby, come with me” Harry says.

Harry hits Louis prostate over and over and they both come with a load moan, shaking from an intense orgasm.

They pant breathlessly against each other, both feeling amazing and loved and it’s everything. Harry doesn’t pull out and Louis doesn’t want him too. They lie in each other’s arms kissing and cuddling. Just holding each other close.


	12. Chapter 12

“Hey kiddo, after breakfast we thought we might take a drive” Scott says as he kisses Louis on the head while he tries his hardest to stomach some cereal the next morning.

“Um....to where?” Louis asks, he’s not sure if leaving the apartment is such a good idea.

“We have a meeting with the principle at London Elite” Drew says from behind the kitchen counter.

Louis drops his spoon into this bowl.

“What?” He asks.

“We want to look at enrolling you back into school, we think it will be good for you to get back with your old friends” Harry says.

“But, I can’t afford to go there” Louis says.

The boys still haven’t told Louis about his money, not until Troy and Noah are dealt with. The boys would never use Louis money either, it’s not like they need it or anything and they will provide for Louis, everything he needs.

“You aren’t paying for your own schooling Lou” Edward chuckles.

“But, you can’t either” Louis says.

“You’re our responsibility, so yes we can” Drew smiles.

“But, I...” Louis is completely taken back.

“We’ve discusses it with Teddy and he and the guards will wait outside the school for you everyday and they will drive you too and from school, until Troy is dealt with” Scott says.

Louis looks lost, 

“That is, if you want to go back, you can chose another school if you’re not wanting to go back Lou” Harry says.

Louis looks at the boys.

“I...no...I do but I’m...just” Louis says.

He really wants to go back to school, with his friends and try and be normal again, he just hates that the boys are paying for him and that he hasn’t been back since his parents died.

“We know it’s a bit hurried, but school started back last week and we wanted you to be ready, if you want to go back” Scott says.

“Let’s just go out and meet with the principle first okay” Edward says.

“Um yeah, yeah” Louis nods lost in thought.

Harry comes over and wraps his arms around Louis from behind, he helps Louis eat three more mouthfuls of cereal and the boys all praise Louis for doing so well.

Louis dresses mindlessly in black skinny jeans and a grey sweater with his grey and white vans. Harry and Scott are dressed in scrubs, ready for their shift at the hospital after the meeting. 

They take two cars, driven by security and when they pull up to London elite, tears prick Louis eyes. The last time he left this school, he had such a happy life.

“Are you okay kiddo?” Scott asks.

“I’m nervous, last time I was here...” Louis trails off.

“We know, if it’s too much Lou, just tell us and we will leave okay” Harry says.

Louis nods and the boys lead him Inside, it’s between classes and people are staring as they walk in, eyes are on them, whispers are starting. Louis feels uncomfortable, does everyone know about his past? He doesn’t see anyone he knows though, they make it to the office and he’s led to the principals office.

The principal falls in love with the boys instantly, the whole admin staff do too, Louis relaxes a little, he’s missed this place so much. He used to have top grades and was on the school soccer team. He had friends and he misses it. 

After an hour, Louis first term is paid for and he’s leaving the uniform shop with brand new uniforms and he’s happy to be coming back. As they are leaving they see Jake and Louis old group of friends. 

“Louis” Jake says.

Louis looks at Scott and Harry who nod their head telling him to go ahead. The boys watch on smiling as Louis runs over.

He’s engulfed in hugs, Louis is tiny compared to all the boys and they know it, there is a sense of protectiveness that they hold around Louis and it makes the boys at ease. 

The boys watch on as Louis talks soccer and laughs for the first time in forever, when he says goodbye to his friends and walks back over to the boys he has a smile on his face and the boys are so thankful they helped put it there

“Thank you, for today” Louis says to the car as they drive home.

“We are just glad you’re happy Lou, we love making you happy” Scott says.

Louis smiles and leans on Scott’s shoulder, Scott cuddles him close as he and Harry share a smile . Happy that Louis is happy.

.......

“So you started school last week, how’s that going?” Joey asks as Louis stands in his office on the skateboard in the corner. Joey is pleased Louis is getting comfortable enough to explore a bit more.

Louis shrugs as he does a trick with the board. 

“You don’t want to talk today?” Joey asks.

Louis had been quiet and not opening up like usual.

“It’s fine I guess, I missed my friends and it’s like I never left.......but I did and I wish I could go back to how I was before....” Louis says.

“They treat you the same?” Joey wonders.

“Yeah, no one looks at me weird or anything and they all treat me as if I hadn’t left, which is what I want but then...I’m having fun and laughing and I remember my parents and that I’m not going home after school. I love Harry and the boys so much and I’m so grateful to them and I don’t want to leave them it’s just hard, Ive just been thinking about my parents a lot more” Louis says.

“You’re allowed to think of them Lou, you’re allowed to wish things were the way they were” Joey says.

“But I feel guilty because the boys mean so much to me, and I’m in love with Harry, I just feel guilty” Louis says frustrated as he misses his trick on the board and sighs putting it away.

Louis then picks up a soccer ball that he looks at and tosses from hand to hand.

“You’re still grieving kiddo, you’re allowed to miss your parents, it’s part of acceptance and you need to not feel guilty for that. Do you think Harry and the boys would want you to feel guilty for that?” Joey asks,

Louis sighs.

“No” Louis says.

It’s silent for a while as Joey takes in Louis presence today. He’s aloof and shaky, he’s trying to avoid eye contact and sitting down.

“Nightmares still happening” Joey asks.

Louis drops the ball. Bingo, Joey thinks.

Louis shrugs again in response.

“I’m trying out for the soccer team tomorrow” Louis says instead. Joey notes the topic avoidance, it’s the third session in a row Louis has tried this.

“Oh, you used to play?” Joey asks, letting it go for now.

“Yeah, my dad used to practise with me when I was on the team, we used to spend afternoons in the back garden” Louis remembers.

“I’m sure the boys would love to help you practise Lou” Joey says.

“I don’t want to ask them for anything else” Louis says and Joey sighs.

“Kiddo, I think they would be offended if you didn’t” Joey says.

Louis kicks the ball hard out of frustration and it hits the wall with a loud bang.

“S..sorry” Louis says ashamed.

“Don’t be kiddo, do it again if it makes you feel better. It’s time for the boys to join us anyway” Joey says.

Every session, the boys or whoever has brought Louis, comes in to join the session for the last 15 minutes, they go over everything and what needs to happen before the next session.

Louis sighs and goes to pick up the ball while Joey calls Harry, Scott and Edward into the room. 

Louis doesn’t acknowledge them but instead keeps kicking the ball harshly against the wall.

“I told him too” Joey chuckles at the boys concerned faces.

They nod and sit down as they all keep an eye on Louis.

“So boys, how’s Louis eating going?” Joey asks. 

“It’s better, he’s eating his two selections each night, he’s been doing well” Scott says.

“Great, I think it’s time to step it up to three things, what do you say Lou?” Joey says.

They all look to Louis who shrugs and kicks the ball again.

The boys then turn back to Joey again, eyebrows raised, Joey smiles. 

“Louis is trying out for the soccer team tomorrow” Joey asks happily.

“Yeah, we think he will do great” Edward says.

“He was hoping to ask one of you to help him practise, like his dad and he used to do” Joey says.

Louis looks at them all upset, he didn’t want to ask,

“I’d love to help you kiddo, I love soccer, there is a running track downstairs of the apartment we can go down there” Edward says smiling.

Louis sighs and turns around again, he really wants to practise with Edward but he didn’t want to ask.

“Nightmares?” Joey asks,

“Every night” Harry says.

Joey sighs.

“Lou, could you wait outside for us” Joey says.

Louis looks at them all before he gives one last kick to the ball, it hits the wall so hard and makes a Big Bang. Louis turns around, grabs his school bag and leaves the room.

“What’s happened?” Harry asks worriedly.

“He just seems very upset and angry today, he confessed he feels guilty for wanting things to be like they used to be, everyone at school is treating him like nothings happened, which he said is good but that he is thinking about his parents more and how much he misses them, and he feels guilty because he loves you boys and is so thankful for you all” Joey says.

“Oh god, he can’t feel guilty for that” Harry says.

“I told him it’s all part of grieving so let’s just keep relaying that to him okay, how’s he been behaviour wise?” Joey asks,

“Really good, he’s been happy and cooperating, his homework has been completed, he’s fallen into school life again quite well” Scott says.

“He hasn’t brought up Noah or Troy and the trial is in a week, his nightmares are every night and he isn’t sleeping, but he’s eating what we ask him too and is excited about soccer try outs” Harry says.

“He’s worried about Troy and Noah, thats evident in his behaviour, just because he hasn’t brought it up doesn’t mean it isn’t playing on his mind. We need to reassure him as much as we can, tell him he’s safe. I’m going to prescribe something for his nightmares, some sleeping tablets” Joey says.

“Yeah we think it’s a good idea” Edward says.

Joey nods

“Has he mentioned the incident, that happened with you Harry?” Joey asks referring to the bricks in the car park.

“No, he was a bit shaky for a few days but, nothing much more has happened so he seemed to be okay” Harry says.

“I think Louis is trying so hard to get back to normal, his school life seems to have just slipped back effortlessly and that’s a good thing, it’s great even, but his life outside school is still completely turned upside down. He’s happy for those few little hours when he can pretend he wasn’t abused, pretend he isn’t being stalked and hunted down, pretend his parents are still alive. I think we will find that Louis may start acting out a little as he tries to deal with everything and as he tries to unite those two worlds together” Joey says.

“Okay, we understand that, should we do anything differently?” Scott asks.

“You are all doing an incredible job boys, and I mean that, Louis is coming so far emotionally and physically. It may start to become testing at times though, I want you boys to try to understand what Louis is trying to do and trying to accept. Don’t let him get away with being disrespectful or don’t let him do things you wouldn’t normally want him doing, don’t give in to him, but be understanding about his feelings, nothing he does rebelliously is personal, it’s just him trying to find balance and acceptance. That is more important for you Harry, since you have to follow a line of guidance and one of intimacy” Joey says.

Harry and the boys nod in understanding and they all discuss Louis and his progress a little more. They want to be as well equipped as they possibly can when it comes to helping Louis. They will do anything to help this phase be easier for him. 

Outside in the waiting room Louis is sitting in one of the chairs looking out the window, when the boys walk out They take in the sight of Louis, he’s so innocent and small, his uniform is to big for him but he looks sad and the boys hate it.

“Ready to go kiddo?” Edward asks smiling.

Louis nods and hops up, they say goodbye to Joey and meet teddy and security downstairs. Louis hops into the car wordlessly and it’s a quiet ride home

“Lou, we were thinking of getting takeout tonight, your choice” Scott says from the drivers seat, security agreeing to follow behind them.

“Mine?” Louis asks.

“Yeah pick anything you want kiddo” Edward says from the passenger seat. 

Louis looks to Harry for confirmation. Harry laughs.

“You can pick anything, as unhealthy as you’d like” Harry says.

Usually Louis would be dying for some fast food or something greasy, especially since all the boys have at home is healthy green stuff. They never like Louis eating unhealthy, his parents were the same so he’s used to it. Right now though, Louis doesn’t feel like eating, he doesn’t feel like picking something to eat either.

“Um, I’m not really hungry” Louis says.

“Is everything okay Lou, would you like to talk to us about anything?” Harry asks gently.

“No, I’m sorry um Maybe Sushi” Louis shrugs.

The boys don’t want to push Louis so smile in response.

“Sushi it is kiddo, I’ll order now” Edward says as he goes on his phone to order online.

Louis sighs and looks out the window until they reach home, he doesn’t know what’s wrong, he doesn’t mean to act ungrateful, he’s just feeling emotions he isn’t wanting to deal with and even though Joey said it’s all normal and to allow himself to feel, he doesn’t want to, 

“Sushi will be here in 30 minutes” Edward says as they walk through the front door.

“I’ve got homework to finish” Louis says 

“Okay, come grab us if you need some help okay” Harry says as he kisses Louis on the lips. Louis kisses back and nods as he goes up to his and Harry’s room. 

He dumps his bag grabs his homework out and gets to finishing it on the bed. He finishes it all in record time, before he moves on to English. Louis grades are still impeccable and he isn’t falling that far behind his class mates. His English though.l.l he has refused to participate in, he knows the school hasn’t called the boys yet but it’s only a matter of time. Every lesson he excuses himself to the bathroom or sick bay. They are studying a novel about an orphan girl who looses her parents and goes to live with her grandparents in a different country. It’s about growing up and it’s just way to close to home for Louis.

If he doesn’t get a start on it he will be failed though and he doesn’t know what to do. He doesn’t want to bother the boys with yet another thing. He opens the book and starts to read, hoping he can just suck it all up. The first chapter though, is the car crash and although it hits Louis hard, he can’t stop reading it. A few pages in and Louis realises his breathing is harsh and a few tears have escaped. He shuts the book abruptly and tries to calm himself down.

He hears, Scott call him for dinner and he gets off the bed, he wipes his tears and steadies his breathing. As he walks towards the kitchen he tries to get a hold of himself. Tries to tell himself it’s all okay, he’s okay, he tries to prevent the flashbacks. He succeeds and manages to reach the table. 

Drew and Jax are home and greet him, Louis smiles and sits at his spot at the table.

“Okay kiddo?” Drew asks.

The boys know instantly something is wrong, 

Louis nods.

“Great choice for dinner Lou” Jax says smiling trying to get a response from Louis.

“Um yeah” Louis says.

The boys watch Louis from the corner of their eyes as they begin to serve up and eat. Harry plates Louis some sushi rolls and Scott tells him he needs to eat three slices.

That gets Louis upset, he thinks he might vomit.

“I...I....I can’t eat now, I can’t eat tonight” Louis stumbles out.

“Sweetheart what’s wrong” Harry asks concerned, he turns to Louis fully then, noting he needs to step in now. Louis is sweaty and Harry and the boys can tell he’s been crying.

“I....I just don’t want to eat, I’m not hungry and you make me eat when I don’t want to” Louis says breathlessly.

“Okay kiddo, just relax for us” Scott says as he stands up and comes to kneel in front of Louis chair next to Harry who’s already there.

“I’ll grab some water” Edward says.

“Darling, it’s all okay, just take some deep breaths for us” Harry says gently.

“I can’t, I just can’t and I don’t want to do it anymore” Louis says gasping.

“Do what Sweetheart, we aren’t going to make you do anything you don’t want to kiddo” Scott says,

“You make me eat and and and go to school and talk to Joey” Louis says upset.

“We thought you liked school and Joey” Drew says joining Harry and Scott on the floor in front of Louis chair.

“I do, but I don’t want to keep talking all the time and keep asking you for things and English, I don’t want to do English anymore why can’t they see that” Louis says and he’s starting to really freak out now.

“Okay baby, shhhhhh just calm down, calm down so you can explain to us why you don’t like English” Harry says.

The boys can guess something has set Louis off and it’s either Joey or English. Harry decides to start with English. 

“I don’t like it anymore because they make me read things that I don’t want to, that I can’t read, they should know I can’t read it and no one does, no one does, and I don’t want to think about them anymore, it’s to much and it’s all I’ve been thinking about because everything reminds me of them and I hate it and I hate them because they left me” Louis finishes and he’s yelling by the end.

The boys are silent as they watch Louis break, Joey said this was coming so they aren’t surprised, their hearts just break at Louis vulnerability and sorrow. 

“Oh darling” Scott says. 

“It’s all going to be okay kiddo” Drew says.

“Just relax sweetheart, we’re here Okay, just breathe and relax” Harry says.

Harry pulls Louis down to his level and the boys comfort him as best as they can, Edward and Jax decide to go upstairs to see if they can find anything on Louis homework that could of set him off. When they come downstairs with the book Louis is fast asleep in Harry’s arms and the boys kick themselves for not reading Louis book list more closely. 

“I’ll call the school tomorrow, get him exempt from English for this term” Scott says.

The boys agree, Harry places Louis on the couch and tucks him under a blanket while they all eat. 

Scott, Edward and Harry relay the session with Joey to Jax and Drew and they all get each other on the same page about a few things. They just hope Louis learns to accept his grief because if he doesn’t he won’t be able to move past it at all


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, apparently no one got my last chapter update email. You might have to go read the previous chapter xxxx

“You sure you’re okay to go to school, you didn’t sleep very well Sweetheart” Harry says at breakfast time, the boys are all ready for work and Louis is dressed for school, bags under his eyes again. He’s slowly eating a piece of toast.

“Yeah, I’m sorry” Louis apologises to Harry for the third time that morning.

“Baby, please stop apologising, I’m worried about you, nothing else” Harry says.

“Well, when someone dies because you’re too tired to do your job properly because I keep you awake all night, that’s my fault” Louis says.

“No Louis, it’s not and I get sleep at work if I need it, you’re not sleep depriving me, I’m used to it anyway” Harry says.

Louis sighs and tries to go back to his toast.

“Look, if you need us today, don’t hesitate to call us okay, we will drop work and be right there okay” Scott says and Louis nods.

He gets off the stool and heads to the front door, he picks up his bag and puts one strap over his shoulder.

“So I don’t have to go to English?” Louis asks shyly as he turns around to say goodbye.

“No Darling, you don’t” Scott says smiling.

“Thank you” Louis says.

“Of course kiddo, now go ace soccer tryouts” Harry smiles.

Louis smiles slightly and walks out the door with Teddy who is waiting by the lifts.

“I’m worried” Scott says.

“He was doing so well” Harry replies.

“It’s the trial, like Joey said it’s on his mind, maybe we should bring it up and talk to him about it?” Scott says.

“Yeah, Kimberly and Andy called, he’s been summoned to the stand” Harry says.

“Fuck this, we need a meeting with the boys and Joey, he’s going to regress and we need to be prepared for that” Scott says.

“You’re right, I’ll organise everyone for tonight” Harry says.

Scott nods and they get ready for work. 

Louis school day goes by smoothly and he’s happy enough, especially when he can skip English and hang out in art class drawing with his favourite teacher Mrs J. 

After school Louis and Jake and their group of friends all head to the Fields for tryouts, last time Louis was on the junior team with the whole group, they all made it. This year though, Louis isn’t so confident. He is smaller than absolutely everyone, skinnier and just tiny. He’s not confident at all. 

When he’s back on the field though, Louis plays his heart out and he finds himself back in the game, like he never left. His slight stature allows him to slip between players easily and Louis is fast. He kills tryouts and everyone praises Louis on how amazing he is, even coach who’s usually a hard arse gives Louis a wink and smirk at the end.

Louis is sitting with the rest of the boys cooling down as they watch the University team start training, they use the London elite fields as they are attached to the uni. 

Louis is taking a sip of water when he looks across the field and clear as day, he sees Noah looking back at him. He has a cold look on his face, like he wants to murder Louis. Louis heart rate picks up and he pulls his phone out to call Teddy. Teddy is at the front of the school though as he isn’t allowed in the gates unless there is an issue. It will take him forever to get down to the fields. Louis messages him anyway and then he gets up to call Harry. 

“Lou?” Harry answers on the first ring.

“Harry, Noah is here, he’s watching me” Louis chokes.

“Where’s Teddy” Harry asks,

“Coming, Noah...he’s looking at me and he won’t leave” Louis says.

“Okay I’m coming down okay, I’ll be there soon, stay with the boys and Teddy Okay” Harry instructs.

Louis ends the call and walks back to the group. 

“What’s wrong Louis?” Jake asks.

The boys look to Louis concerned.

“Noah, he’s following me” Louis says worriedly.

The boys looks over to the trees and see Noah standing there, he then disappears behind the trees.

“Don’t worry Lou, we won’t let him get to you” Jake says.

“I heard he got arrested yesterday, for what he did to you” Cody says, looking at Louis.

Everyone knows he was abused severely by the Bolton’s, that he nearly lost his life several times. The sexual assault though, isn’t known and Louis wants to keep it that way.

“I....I..didn’t know” Louis says.

“Yeah, my dad works in the courts, he said your parents accident has been re opened and Noah’s Dad is on trial for that as well” Luke says, 

“Wwwhhhhat?” Louis doesn’t understand what he’s hearing.

“Yeah, there is new evidence to say that it wasn’t an accident, you didn’t know this?” Luke asks.

Louis shakes his head no, what the hell is going on. 

Louis sees Teddy making his way to the field, he grabs his bag, says goodbye to his friends and joins Teddy who escorts him back to the car park.

Louis is quiet and lost in thought with what his friends just told him. How could his parents accident have been on purpose and what does Troy have to do with it.

“Lou” Harry’s voice rings out as he and Scott pull up in the car park, relieved Louis is okay.

Teddy escorts Louis to the back of the rover and tells Harry and Scott he will be behind them. They pull out of the carpark and head home.

“You okay Lou?” Scott asks

“Yeah sorry he was just, watching me, he’s been following me around school and I didn’t know what to do” Louis says.

“You did the right thing kiddo” Scott says.

“He didn’t approach you did he?” Harry asks,

“No and I didn’t see him until after tryouts thankfully” Louis says.

“How did you go?” Scott asks and Louis can’t help but smile, he pushes what his friends told him to the back of his mind and focuses on soccer

“Really good, I missed playing, we find out tomorrow who made it” Louis says.

“We are so proud of you kiddo” Scott says and Louis smiles.

“Edward is hanging out to practise with you” Harry chuckles.

“Really?” Louis asks, he doesn’t want the boys to feel like they have to do things with him.

“Really!, he’s been to the shops today and Brought new goals and balls” Scott laughs.

Louis smiles, it’s silent for a while before Louis speaks up, deciding he just needs an answer.

“Is....is Noah following me, does it mean anything?” Louis asks uncomfortably, he’s scared of the answer as he plays with the hem of his soccer shorts. 

Scott and Harry look at each other.

“We....we’re not sure Sweetheart, we don’t want to scare you and don’t want you to get upset but Troy has been following you as well, Andy thinks it’s just a scare tactic with the trial coming up, that’s all” Harry says as gently as possible.

Louis sighs, he thought as much. 

When they pull up at home Edward is keen to greet Louis and talk all things soccer, Edward takes him downstairs to practise a little, while the rest of the boys cook dinner. 

 

Louis actually has so much fun and he and Edward laugh and joke around, Edward is so happy he’s making Louis laugh and smile, he can’t believe how good Louis is at soccer either. Edward will be shocked if he doesn’t make the school team. 

When they make it upstairs all sweaty and smiling, the boys are beaming at Louis and Edward, Harry sends Louis off for a shower before dinner and Louis goes happily, changing into grey sweats and Harry’s white hoodie that swims on him.

Louis, has to be coached into eating three things on his dinner plate, more than usual but he manages. After Dinner and Louis helps clean up, he expects to be able to go to finish his homework and head to bed. Instead, the boys usher him into the lounge and Kimberly, Joey and Andy show up.

“What’s going on?” Louis asks as he stands up off the couch.

“Nothing darling, we just need to talk about a few things, that’s all” Harry says.

“What things? I don’t want to talk” Louis says.

“Just come sit Sweetheart” Scott says and Louis shakes his head no.

“We just need to go over some things about Troy’s trial kiddo” Andy says.

The boys are all sitting on the couches facing Louis who’s standing up in front of the TV, he doesn’t want to do this.

“No, I don’t want to know about it” Louis says and he goes to take off out of the room.

Drew is up first though as he’s closest to Louis, he grabs him around the waist and brings him back against his chest. 

“We know kid, we do but we need to talk about it” Drew says.

“I’m sick of talking” Louis says as he struggles in Drew’s arms.

“Lou, the sooner we talk the sooner you can go to bed okay” Scott says.

“I don’t want to talk about Troy, I don’t want to go there right now” Louis says.

Louis manages to get out of Drew’s hold but his path his blocked.

“We understand kiddo, but there are some new things we need to talk about” Edward says

“You mean like the fact Noah was arrested yesterday, like the fact my parents case has been reopened and Troy is a suspect?” Louis yells.

Everyone is silent.

“How, did you know that” Harry asks.

“Luke and Cody at school, Luke’s Dad works in the courts....so it’s true?” Louis asks innocently.

“Noah was arrested yesterday, there was enough evidence to convict him and nail him for stalking too, he made bail and is due in court on the same day as Troy” Andy says.

“Well he’s still stalking me” Louis says angrily.

“We know and it will all be used as evidence” Kimberly says.

“And Troy? Did he kill my parents?” Louis whispers. 

The boys didn’t really want to bring this all up now, they just wanted to talk about Louis taking the stand.

It’s silent and that’s all Louis needs to know it’s the truth, he has no idea what is going on. Tears prick his eyes as he takes the news in.

“Troy and Karen had another son, his name was Dominic, he was killed by a drunk driver and your parents represented that driver in court, unwillingly, they tried to get off the case but legally they couldn’t. They got the driver off, they also gave the Bolton’s 500k of their own money and paid the legal fees for them but the Bolton’s were angry that the driver got off” Kimberly says gently.

Louis can’t handle this, he thinks he might break, as Louis takes it all in he comes to the conclusion, which means.....Louis looks up at Kimberly with the look of realisation in his gorgeous blue eyes. It’s absolutely heartbreaking.

“Yes, Darling, we believe Troy orchestrated your parents death, his brother helped him get foster rights for you and your abuse and torture was all planned as revenge, I’m so sorry Louis, we didn’t want to tell you this right now” Kimberly says,

The boys watch on as Louis takes this all in, his face turns lost and broken, Joey is ready to step in, the boys are scared of Louis reaction to all of this. It’s so much for him to take in.

“You’ve been required to take the stand at the trial, we tried to ask for exemption but they won’t allow it. They need you to testify under oath next Thursday” Andy says.

Louis drops to the floor breathing hard, the boys don’t step in yet, they understand Louis needs space. Louis can’t deal with all of this information 

Louis looks up and locks eyes with Harry, Louis eyes are full of tears and he’s so hurt, his eyes pleading with Harry to help him in some way. Harry feels like he’s failed Louis, he can’t get Louis out of testifying and he just wants to wrap his boy up and keep him safe and away from all of this.

“I can’t do it” Louis whispers.

 

“We are here Louis all of us and will help you through this” Joey says.

“I need to go” Louis says.

He gets up shakily and a little out of it.

“Go? Go where?” Harry asks as the boys all stand up too.

“You can’t leave kiddo” Scott says gently.

“I need to go” Louis says again.

“Just calm down Lou, you can’t leave the apartment right now” Drew says gently.

“I need to go” Louis says again. 

The boys look to Joey who nods his head to let Louis through, he doesn’t want a breakdown to happens and Louis just needs space right now.

The boys let Louis through and Louis runs, he doesn’t go out the front door but he runs straight to Harry and his room, he closes and locks the door and runs to the bathroom, he doesn’t bother undressing himself down and gets in the shower. Louis let’s the hot water glide over his body as he absolutely breaks and cries his eyes out. He’s never felt this lost and numb before, he has no idea how he is supposed to deal with what he’s been told and what’s happened to him. He was coming to terms with what happened to him and starting to not blame himself, now he feels like it’s all gone out the window. He deserved everything he got, Troy was a grieving parent and was taking it out on Louis. Louis can understand it wasn’t his parents fault and knows they would have done everything they could to get off the case but they still had a job to do. They didn’t have to give the Bolton’s money from their own pocket but they did and they helped them. But Louis can’t help think that someone needed to be punished for what went on, and it was Louis who was. Louis has never hated someone so much in his life until this moment. He hates Troy so much it hurts him and then he hates himself for it. Troy killed his parents and it’s just not fair. 

Louis sinks to the floor of the shower, the water starts going cold so Louis assumes he’s been in the shower for a long time, he doesn’t care though. He brings his knees to his chest and tries to steady his cries. He thinks about ending everything, just taking one to many sleeping pills, then everyone will be better off. Troy would have gotten justice, the boys would be rid of him and Louis would be with his parents again.

He doesn’t want to leave Harry though or the boys, as selfish as he sounds, he loves them so much and needs them, Harry is his other half, his soulmate and the boys are his world now. How can he leave them behind. He’s so conflicted and it hurts so much. 

 

It’s an hour and a half later that Harry hears Louis sobs die down from the other side of the doorway, he’s been sitting on the floor with the boys listening to Louis break down. They hear him being sick and sobbing but they know he just needs time alone right now. Joey told them to leave him be unless they think he is a danger to himself. 

The boys all agreed to sit outside the door until they are worried enough to step in. When Louis cries die down they panic a little but try to keep a level head as Edward picks the bathroom door lock. 

They find Louis in the shower, passed out. Water absolutely freezing. 

“He’s just sleeping” Scott says as he’s first to Louis side. He turns the water off and picks Louis up, 

“I’ll get him some warm clothes“ Jax says as he goes to the wardrobe.

“This is just not fair” Drew says as Harry and Scott change Louis clothes. 

“He’s body temp is low, let’s get him warm before he gets sick“ Harry says.

Louis is put in warm socks and a jumper and sweats and put under the warm bedcovers of Harry’s bed. 

“I’m lost boys, I don’t know what to do or how to help him,I just want to take his pain away” Harry confesses as they all watch Louis sleeping soundly for the first time in weeks.

“I think you help more than you know Harry, he just needs us right now and like Joey said, be there for him in every way possible” Scott says.

“We will get him though this, one more week and Troy and Noah are locked up and I know how much that load will lift” Edward says.

The boys agree, one more week of shit before they can truly start to move on. They just hope they can get Louis through the week as painless as possible.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading guys! Love you all. Enjoy the next chapter. Xx

“But I find out if I make the team today” Louis says frustratedly as the boys are all eating breakfast around the kitchen.

“I’m sure one of your friends can let you know kiddo” Drew says as he bites his toast.

“I want to go to school” Louis says angrily.

“You didn’t sleep, again, you’ve developed a temperature and your chest is wheezy, you received some shit news last night and we don’t want you going to school. We shouldn’t have made you go back before the trial” Harry says.

“I’m fine, I don’t care about the trial, I’m not testifying anyway, you can’t make me and I’m not sick, just let me go to school” Louis yells as tears prick his eyes.

“We’re sorry kid, we’re calling it and the answer is no” Scott says firmly,

“This isn’t fair, nothing is fair” Louis says angrily, he grabs a glass from the bench and throws it across the room and it hits one of the walls and smashes.

The boys turn silent, Louis can’t believe he just did that. He’s never acted so violent in his life. 

“I’m I’m sorry, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to to do that” Louis says brokenly 

The boys know Louis is just trying to vent his frustration and that he’s out of his depth right now. They aren’t angry or upset they need to help Louis through his feelings.

“It’s okay darling, don’t be sorry, we can clean it up hey” Harry says as he grabs a dustpan and broom.

“I’m so sorry” Louis says as he walks over and starts picking up the glass.

“Hey, just let us do it kiddo, it’s okay” Drew says. 

“I didn’t mean it” Louis says,

Scott comes over and picks Louis up, Louis latches on and Scott holds him close.

“Stop apologising we know you didn’t mean it, we know how hard all of this is for you Lou” Scott says.

“I hate feeling like this” Louis says and Scott just holds him close.

A few hours later Harry and Scott are sitting with Louis in the lounge room, Louis curled up around them both. It’s been pretty silent with the other boys at work and everyone just so drained. Harry is stroking Louis hair as he lays across Scott’s chest.

“Will I go to jail if I don’t testify” Louis asks out of the blue.

The boys thankful he wants to at least talk.

“You will, yes, you’ll be charged and spend some time at the watch house” Harry says.

“Why, why are they making me do it” Louis asks,

“They want Troy put away, and they need you” Scott says.

“I can’t look at him, he killed my parents and it’s not fair, he ruined my life and I hate him, I hate him and I never hate anyone and it’s not fair, he’s ruining everything” Louis chokes.

“We know baby, we know, after this week is over though, Troy will be behind bars and you will never have to think of him again. Ever. This may be one of the hardest things you will ever have to do but we know you can do it” Harry says.

“We will be there, George is a wonderful lawyer and a good friend, he knows the case well and knows when to pull you out okay. It’s important the jury sees your vulnerability, how much Troy has effected you. I know it’s tough, I know you don’t want people to see and just want to move on, but this will put Troy away and you can’t move on unless he is put away for his crimes” Scott says.

“And Noah?” Louis asks.

“He will go away too Lou, we promise, if you don’t testify they could get off Lou” Scott says.

Louis sighs and lets it all sink in, one week, he thinks, he’s been through worse, he just needs to survive one week.

.....

Two days before the trial, Louis hasn’t been back to school, he’s sick and he has developed a chest infection. The boys being completely over protective. He has been put on strict bedrest, it’s been fine until now, when all the boys are at work and he’s left alone. Teddy is downstairs at the front door.

Louis gets up to use the bathroom he’s heading back to bed feeling exhausted when he hears something downstairs. 

Louis walks down the stairs, expecting to see Teddy and be scolded for leaving the bed, what he sees though has his heart stopping.

There are two guys dressed in black standing over Teddy’s dead body, Louis heart rate picks up, they have guns and Louis is shit scared. They sense Louis and look up. Louis then breaks out into a run, he’s sick though and is wearing socks so he slides on the tiles in the entryway. He’s grabbed from behind and lifted Into the air.

“Gotcha” one of the men says evilly.

Louis struggles with all his might to get free,

“Let me go” He screams Horsley.

He’s held tightly as his hands are tied together in front of him, he’s gagged and it restricts his breathing even further than his chest infection is doing and Louis panics.

He’s hit in the head with the end of one of the guys guns and the room spins. He can’t keep his eyes open and he passes out completely.

.......

The feeling of desperation is one Harry and the boys know well, when they have a patients life in their hands, have to make that life changing decision about a patients care every day, it becomes normal, it becomes part of your life. The feeling of desperation has never felt so gut renching and raw before though and they are all reeling and broken at the fact there is no trace of Louis anywhere.

Coming home to find Teddy dead and Louis missing, the feelings of helplessness and terror has never been so close to home before. Always being calm and collected, it’s new to them all and no one is handling it very well at all.

 

Three days of no sleep, three days of desperation, three days of sorrow goes past and they lose hope every second of every day that goes past. Andy is hopeful and working tirelessly to find Louis. Troy and Noah were no shows to the trial and skipped their bail meetings. The police are certain they have Louis but sweeps of their house and every lead they had has come up with nothing. Everyone is losing hope and it’s cutting them all to the core.

....

Louis has been kept cold and alone, no food and no water for two days, he’s been left in a basement, hands tied above his head as he dangles from a ceiling, there is a pulley mechanism and he’s let down for a few hours at a time before he’s pulled back up again, he’s pretty sure his right shoulder is dislocated. He’s been stripped to his boxer shorts and has been beaten badly, his chest is aching and all he can do is silently cry, he’s gagged and breathing gets harder every single hour. 

Louis has lost track of time, he’s numb and in pain, Troy walks into the room and Louis isn’t surprised to see him but he still isn’t prepared for it. Troy’s signature smirk is placed on his face, his dark greasy hair falls across his forehead, he’s evil and Louis can’t help the hate he feels towards this man.

“You’d have to have known I’d catch you again Louis, it was to easy if you ask me” Troy says as he smiles crookedly.

“What did I always tell you Louis, I always told you, if you tried to escape, if you tried to leave I would kill you and I always keep my word”Troy says and now he’s turned angry.

Noah walks in then, he has a whip in his hand, something Louis is all to familiar with, he has a knife and Louis can’t stop the tears, he’s so weak and exhausted but he can’t deal with the pain, he just can’t.

“You think that those doctors who took you in, you think that they cared about you. That they loved you Louis?” Noah asks as he walks towards Louis.

Troy laughs at Noah’s words.

“No one could ever love you Louis, ever, you cost us so much fucking money, Noah his senior year at school and your parents lost us justice for our son and for that we will make you pay” Troy spits.

Louis tries his hardest to struggle against his restraints, he’s desperate and scared out of his mind. When the knife stabs him in the side, his screams of sheer terror and pain are chilling. Louis is completely helpless and at Troy and Noah’s mercy. They give none, as they stab, beat and torture Louis. 

They let him down from the pulley system only to beat him further, Noah steps on his ribs with his boot and Louis hears the biggest crack he’s ever heard in his life. He finds himself calling out for his Mum and Dad through his gag, begging them to make it stop and to take him away with them. His cries soon turn to yelling for Harry and the boys. He repeats their names over and over trying to get through this horrific pain. He’s thankful when he passes out and he’s left to die.

Troy and Noah pull Louis back up to dangle from the ceiling, they know he has hours left and they are satisfied with the justice they were given. They leave the basement with the plan of leaving the country. But as they step foot on the front lawn of the house that used to belong to the Tomlinson’s, they are swarmed by swat police and arrested and detained. 

“I want the house swept, he’s here somewhere, find him” Andy yells to his squad.

They finally received a lead this morning, from a neighbour who heard screams and saw a light on in the Tomlinson’s house after years of being vacant.

“He’s here” Andy hears from the basement, he’s running with the paramedics close behind. 

When he enters and sees Louis hung up and on deaths door, he nearly loses it. He’s glad the boys weren’t here to see Louis like this.

“Get him down” Andy yells as they all find a way to get Louis down, when he’s on the ground he’s untied and his gag taken off, the ambulance do their best to stabilise Louis before he’s being escorted to hospital fighting for his life. 

Andy calls the boys who meet him at the hospital. Harry, Scott and Drew, scrub in, they won’t allow anyone else to touch Louis. Jax and Edward are left in the waiting room, as they are filled in on what happened. 

Louis is wheeled into a cubical and the boys nearly lose it at the sight, their poor boy. 

“What’s the damage?” Scott asks as he and the boys shake themselves back to reality, they need to be strong and do their job in order to save Louis.

“He’s unstable, breathing irregular, pulse low. Multiple stab wounds to his torso, internal bleeding, dislocated right shoulder. His right rib has been cracked, his stats are dropping, we think his spleen is ruptured” the ambulance officer relays.

“Shit, call theatre and X-ray, we’re on our way” Harry yells to two of his nurses. 

Louis is the whisked away to theatres and Scott Harry and Drew work tirelessly to save Louis life.


	15. Chapter 15

“He’s in intensive care, dislocated shoulder, cracked skull, shattered right rib. We removed his spleen, his kidney is severely damaged. He had severe internal bleeding from a stab wound on his left hand side. He has pneumonia and his chances are slim” Harry relays to Jax, Edward, Andy, Joey and Kimberly as they meet in the waiting room after seven hours of surgery. 

The boys can’t believe what they are hearing. They watch on as Harry finally breaks, he throws things in anger and punches a wall, he actually cries in Scott’s arms. The boys following suit as they all try to come to terms with the news. Louis is everything to them, he means the world to them all and to lose him would be losing part of themselves. Harry is a mess with the possibility of losing his soulmate, the love of his life. They just cannot let it happen.

It’s days before Louis is even stable enough to try to take off the life support. None of the boys have left his room and are given beds to be next to Louis. It’s a solemn atmosphere and no one really talks.

The boys bring Louis out of his coma a week after the incident. Louis doesn’t respond for a few hours but as the boys are turning in for the night, Louis machines start beeping and he start coming back.

 

The first thing Louis registers after something is pulled out of his throat is the pain, it’s intense and so far nothing he’s been through has compared to this. He’s scared to open his eyes, scared to face pain, scared to face Troy and Noah. He can’t remember the last time he was awake, he was hoping he wouldn’t wake up and his parents would come to take him with them. 

 

“Louis, darling, you’re safe now” Louis hears Scott say.

“We’re all here baby, you’re okay” Harry then says.

Louis slowly opens his eyes. He sees the boys standing around him. His head feels like it’s had an axe driven through it and he winces.

“Hey there kiddo”Drew says from beside him. 

Harry and Scott are on Louis left while Edward Drew and Jax are on his right. Louis breathing picks up at the pain he’s in, he isn’t fully with it and doesn’t completely understand what’s happening. He’s freaking out a little. 

“Shhhhhhh, Sweetheart, just relax, you’re in the hospital, you’re safe” Harry explains.

Louis can hardly move and the tears come then.

 

“Ohh darling, it’s okay, it’s all okay, we’ve got you now” Scott says wiping a tear from Louis eyes.

“Hurts” Louis says brokenly, it’s all he has the strength to say.

“We know darling, we know, just relax for us okay” Harry says.

“Lou, you hear that really loud beeping noise, that’s the machines, it’s telling us you’re breathing to fast and not getting enough oxygen. I’m just going to but some extra oxygen on for a little while okay”Drew says.

Drew grabs an oxygen mask and goes to put it over Louis face, he’s already got tubes in his nose but he needs more.

Louis doesn’t like it and reaches up to take it off.

“Relax kiddo, you need to leave that on for us”Scott says gently.

Louis is so scared right now and he hurts so badly, the boys start checking all his vitals, Harry puts a blood pressure monitor on his arm, his temperature is taken and Edward leaves the room to get some pain relief. 

“You’re okay angel, no one can hurt you anymore” Harry says as he kisses Louis on the forehead and glides his hands through Louis hair comforting him. 

Edward makes it back into the room and Scott puts the pain relief in Louis drip, he drifts off to sleep a little more comfortably.

The next time Louis wakes, he’s a bit more coherent, the pain is intense but his head feels less funny. He feels sick though like he needs to throw up. He sees Harry and Scott next to the bed, Edward curled around Scott, they are both fast asleep. Harry has hold of one of Louis hands and is reading a book.

“Harry” Louis winces, his throat is so sore.

Harry looks up from his book and is next to Louis side instantly.

“Baby” Harry says gently, swiping Louis hair. 

“What happened” Louis asks breathlessly.

“Just calm your breathing for me first darling, just relax as best you can” Harry says gently as Louis starts to calm down.

“That’s it, good boy, I’ve Gotcha” Harry says smiling, tears in his eyes.

When Louis is calm he starts talking, 

“Andy found you, Troy and Noah took you, you’ve got quite severe injuries but the boys and I are looking after you okay, you’re going to be fine” Harry says gently.

Louis memory is all fuzzy, he doesn’t really remember what happened and it’s scaring him.

“I...can’t remember, Harry I can’t” Louis says as he panics a little.

“Shhhh, Sweetheart, it’s all okay, that’s normal, you’ve suffered a head injury and sometimes it can take a while for everything to come back. I promise it’s all normal” Harry says kissing Louis cheek.

“I don’t feel well” Louis says.

“I know, you’ve developed pneumonia and that mixed with the drugs is going to make you feel a little yucky” Harry says.

“I think I might vomit” Louis says.

Harry smiles, trying to lighten the mood a little.

“That’s also perfectly normal” Harry says as he grabs a sick bag.

Louis sits up slightly as he throws up in the bag, Harry comforting and holding him through it.

Scott and Edward then stir on the chairs.

“Lou” Scott says and he and Edward are up next to Louis too.

“Oh kiddo, you’re okay” Edward says as he rubs Louis back as he throws up again.

“Scott make it stop, you promised you would I’m scared” Louis says.

Scott knows Louis is talking about when he told him he has drugs to stop him vomiting if he ever got sick again.

“Okay darling, I’ll make it stop it’s all okay” Scott says gently,

He gives Louis some medicine to help stop his vomiting before Louis relaxes in the bed again.

A nurse comes in to check Louis vitals and Scott and her have a conversation full of medical jargon before she leaves again.

“When...can I go home?” Louis asks innocently.

The boys look at each other.

“Not for a little while yet darling” Harry says.

He grabs Louis hand and sits on the edge of the bed.

“Why not, please I want to go home with you” Louis says as he begins to get upset.

“We know you do sweetheart but you need to stay here for a little longer, we won’t leave you, we promise, someone will always be with you and we will look after you so well okay” Scott says.

“But why cant I go home” Louis asks innocently.

“Because you need medicine and some of these machines still and we can’t give you those at home” Edward says gently.

“Why? Am I dying?” Louis asks.

“No baby, no, but you’re in intensive care and you’re not stable enough to leave and be out on a normal ward yet, you need someone with you all the time at the moment” Harry says, 

“But you’re with me....please I wanna go” Louis says as tears prick his eyes.

“Oh darling, it’s not that scary here” Edward says,

“Yes it is, I don’t like these machines or the tubes or the drips, the nurses are mean and it smells funny and I just want Harry’s pillow” Louis says as he gets a bit hysterical. 

“Oh kiddo, I promise you it’s not that scary, the drips are tubes are here to help you and even if you were at home you’d have to have them in too” Edward says.

“But I don’t wanna” Louis says.

“We know, but you’re being so brave and we won’t let anything happen to you okay. We need you to relax and rest and get better so we can take you home okay. You’re doing so well darling, so good for us” Scott says.

Louis sniffles and tries to calm down, he’s so tired and just wants to sleep. 

“Just sleep Lou, as much as you can okay” Harry says as Louis drifts off to sleep, unable to control his body.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly coming to the end! Only a few chapters left. Enjoy the next chapter, thanks for all your support guys xx

The next time Louis wakes he’s engulfed in Harry’s smell, he opens is eyes and realises Harry’s pillow is behind his head and there is a blanket on the bed that smells and looks like Harry’s from home. 

“Hey darling, how’s my boy” Harry asks from beside the bed, he’s stroking Lou’s hair lovingly, Harry is dressed in sweats and a sweater with his signature backwards cap and he looks amazing.

“I’m k, just sore” Louis says.

“You slept a good 28 hours, that’s really good baby, you’re doing so well” Harry says smiling.

“Can I come home” Louis asks innocently.

Harry smirks.

“No darling, but we’ve brought home to you, when you are out of intensive care we can bring some more things over but for now, the bedspread and pillow will have to do” Harry smiles.

“Thank you Harry” Louis says honestly.

“Anything for you” Harry says so sincerely.

“Can I sit up” Louis asks Harry.

“Only for a little while okay, you need to be lying down for your rib to be healing properly” Harry says.

“My rib?” Louis asks.

He has no idea what his injuries are, he hasn’t had the chance to really ask, and he doesn’t really want to know.

“Sweetheart, remember when I told you your injuries were severe” Harry asks,

Louis nods in understanding.

“Well, your right rib was shattered completely, Drew and I had to reset it, your spleen was ruptured because of it and we had to take it. Your left kidney is badly damaged from the stab wound but Scott was able to save it, you had massive internal bleeding and nearly didn’t make it. Your right shoulder was dislocated and you had a cracked skull which thankfully are both healing nicely” Harry explains to Louis, as gently as possible.

Louis looks at Harry and he looks lost, he doesn’t understand why this happened to him, he tries to remember what happened but he still can’t. 

“Oh” Louis says numbly. 

“Come on I’ll help you sit up” Harry says trying to distract Louis from his thoughts. 

He grabs Louis under the arms and Louis grips Harry’s strong arms, Harry gently raises Louis but Louis cries out in pain, it’s so intense he feels like he can’t breathe. 

 

“Ahhhhh nooooo, I can’t I cant It hurts” Louis cries out 

 

“It’s okay, it’s okay, it’s going to be painful kiddo, but once I get you comfy you’ll be okay”Harry says.

He makes quick work of raising the head of the bed for Louis, he gets him as comfortable as possible and dries the tears that have fallen.

“It’s okay, it’s okay I’m here, this position is good for your chest and if we can do this for a little while everyday your chest infection will heal quicker” Harry says,

“I don’t want to, I don’t want to do this anymore, Harry please it hurts just make it all go away” Louis breaks.

“Shhhhhhh, shhhhhhhh, I’m so sorry baby, if I could take away your pain I would, I’m so sorry” Harry says as he calms Louis as best he can.

“I just want you, I just need you and I can’t have you” Louis says brokenly.

“I’m right here angel, right here” Harry says.

“I want your arms, I need your arms and you and I can’t have you” Louis cries.

“Oh darling it’s okay” Harry says.

He doesn’t usually play by the rules when it comes to patients and Louis is certainly no exception. Harry takes his shoes off and climbs into bed beside Louis, he can’t move Louis too much but he does, just enough so Louis can lean comfortably against Harry’s side.

“I know it’s not enough but I’m here baby, I’m right here, I’ll always be here, just relax I’ve got you”Harry says.

Louis calms down and Harry lulls him back to sleep. Scott walks into the room with Drew trailing behind, they just finished an eight hour shift. 

Scott’s eyebrows raise up at Harry in bed with Louis.

“He needed me” Harry shrugs.

“Dr dangerous strikes again” Drew chuckles.

Harry smirks.

“How is he?” Scott asks smiling.

Harry sighs.

“He’s okay, pain is bad, he’s confused, still can’t remember what happened, but I’m thinking his body’s response to the pain and torture was to block it out. He’s grumpy and upset, just wants to come home” Harry says.

Scott sighs.

“I really wish we could just take him home, but we can’t even contemplate it until he’s out of intensive care. The poor kid” Scott says.

“How’s his breathing?” Drew asks.

“Better now I’ve sat him up” Harry says.

“That’s good, give him another half hour then?” Scott suggests.

“Yeah, I just want to hold him a bit longer too” Harry says.

“I have some good news” Scott then says smiling. 

“The adoption went through?” Harry asks smiling.

“Sure did, Louis is now officially mine and Edwards” Scott says smiling 

Harry can’t help but smile back, this is all they have wanted from the start. George their lawyer suggested Scott and Edward go for custody, it would push through quicker and if Harry wants to pursue a relationship with Louis, it’s better that he’s not on the papers. 

“Now Louis has 6million pounds in his bank account, it’s all his and Troy and Noah were sentenced today to life in prison” Drew says.

The boys are so thankful everything has come together, they are so happy Louis is now theirs officially and he can get his money and live a wonderful life that he deserves. They just wish he didn’t have to go through so much pain and torture to get there.

...

 

“Louis can you hear me” Harry asks concerned.

Louis has been breathing irregularly for the last hour, his heart rate dropping in intervals and his pulse low. 

Louis groans at Harry’s voice, he just wants to sleep, he’s so exhausted.

“Kiddo, we need you to open your eyes for us now” Scott says and Louis can hear the concern in his voice.

Louis eyes flutter open to a room full of panic. Harry, Drew, Edward and Scott are all in work scrubs, and three nurses are in the room, including Jax.

“Pulse?” Scott asks, his voice dominating and insistent.

“Up and down” Jax relays.

 

“Sweetheart, we need you to stay awake for us, can you do that” Harry asks as he comes close to Louis head, running his hands through Louis hair.

“I can’t breathe Harry” Louis says breathlessly, he’s starting to struggle and he doesn’t understand.

“Don’t panic, we know, we’re going to help you okay” Harry says.

Louis does panic though, he can’t get enough air in, he’s so exhausted though he can’t make his body move properly.

“Darling, you’ve got a lot of fluid on your lungs that we need to drain, that’s why you can’t breathe properly. We are going to fix it but we need you to relax” Scott’s caring voice says to Louis.

“It hurts, I can’t breathe” Louis says he’s struggling badly.

“Okay let’s sit him up” Harry says.

Things are starting to move quickly now, Louis could lose his life if they don’t hurry up.

Louis doesn’t want to sit up, it hurts him badly but he has no choice and Drew is grabbing him under the arms as gently as possible and bringing him to a sitting position.

Louis screams in agony.

“I gotcha kid, I’m sorry buddy” Drew says upset, he knows how much this is hurting Louis and it’s heartbreaking.

He holds Louis in place as Louis grips his strong arms tightly the pain is so intense.

“Relax Lou, relax, suck on this for us Sweetheart” Harry says as he hands him a green whistle, Louis does his best as Drew holds him tightly. 

Scott and Harry open the back of his hospital gown and start coating him in something. They are talking medical jargon he doesn’t understand and he’s so scared.

“Okay Lou, we’re not going to lie this is going to hurt but we can’t wait any longer, Drew’s got you okay you will feel so much better when we’re done” Scott says, trying to reassure Louis. 

Louis doesn’t have time to protest before he feels a sharp pain in his back, he screams in absolutely agony as Scott inserts a drain in between his lung and his chest cavity, he’s so sore from all his injuries and he feels like he’s being stabbed again. He tries to struggle free but Drew is holding him tightly and he can’t move.

“It’s okay, it’s okay, suck on the whistle” Drew says 

“No, stop it please stop, it hurts”Louis screams.

The boys have tears in their eyes at Louis desperate pleas.

“You’re doing so well Lou” Drew keeps telling him as Louis has a death grip on his arms, tears streaming down his face.

“Good boy angel, so good for us darling” Harry is trying to reassure Louis as he helps Scott.

“Almost over kiddo, I’m almost done, you’re doing so well kiddo” Scott says.

Louis is in so much pain and the boys are so shattered, especially when he calls for his Mum. 

“I want my mum, I need my mum, please let me go” Louis cries.

Louis is so out of it and in pain he doesn’t realise he’s done it. It breaks the boys hearts and they try to console him as best they can.

“Ssshhhh, it’s okay, it’s all okay” Drew says.

“Okay kiddo, I’m done I’m pulling the drain out now, you’re okay”Scott says.

Louis feels the drain come out of his back and it hurts like fuck, 

 

“I’m just going to put a few stitches in now Sweetheart, just relax” Scott says.

“No....let me go” Louis cries.

“Shhhhh, it’s nearly all over darling” Harry says as he strokes Louis sweaty hair and kisses his temple. 

“Make it stop, I don’t want this anymore” Louis cries.

“Just one more stitch Sweetheart” Scott says, Louis is just crying, when Scott finishes, he’s laid down and given a high dose of pain relief, the boys all comforting him. He is so far gone though and in so much pain, he’s exhausted and passes out hiccuping in his sleep. 

The boys remove Louis nose tubes and replace it with an oxygen mask, so he can breathe easier. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever felt that terrible in my entire career” Scott confesses when Louis is off, he rubs his hands over his face and sighs.

“That broke my heart” Drew says.

“He called for his mum, the poor kid, I just can’t let him go through anything else, I feel so helpless” Harry says.

“We will get through this guys, one step at a time. Good news is Louis stats are coming back up” Jax says as he keeps checking them religiously.

“His temp is down too” Edward says.

“Let’s keep it down” Drew says.

“I’m staying, I’m calling in” Harry says as he settles down in a chair next to Louis bed.

“I’ll cover you” Edward says and Harry smiles in thanks.

Harry doesn’t move from beside Louis bed and monitors his every move and breath religiously.


	17. Chapter 17

Three weeks go past before Louis is stable enough and moved to a normal ward to heal. He’s starting to get cabin fever though and he hasn’t had a proper shower in weeks, he’s over it and beginning to get angry. He’s healing but his body is so sore still and he just wants it all to stop. 

“Scott please let me come home please” Louis cries as the boys are setting his new private room up on a general ward, 

“Darling, I cant authorise it until I know you are completely out of the woods, just a few more days okay, let me make sure your temp stays down and that cough doesn’t develop in something nasty again okay” Scott says lovingly as he sits on the edge of the bed.

Tears prick Louis eyes

“I’ll tell you what, I’ll call Harry up and he can help you have a shower, I’ll take out your catheter and you can have a little freedom” Scott says, swiping Louis fringe off his forehead.

“I hate this” Louis says wincing as he coughs.

“I know kiddo” Scott smiles.

Ten minutes later Harry is strolling into the room smiling, he’s in his scrubs and looks so hot.

“How’s my boy? Ready to have a shower” Harry says.

Louis nods, Scott painfully took his catheter out already and Louis can’t wait to wash his hair and get into some normal clothes.

The nurses come in to remake Louis bed while Harry helps him to the shower, Louis hisses at the pain, it’s the first time he’s been up and it hurts like fuck and he’s so lightheaded.

“I gotcha, let’s go slow baby” Harry says gently as the nurses look on fondly. 

They reach the bathroom and Harry helps Louis undress slowly before he is getting undressed too.

“You’re getting in with me.” Louis asks hopefully,

“Of course” Harry smiles.

Louis smiles slightly back as Harry makes Louis hold the sink for support while he gets the water nice and warm.

Louis needs all of Harry’s support as he washes Louis hair for him, Louis manages his own teeth but Harry pretty much has to do everything else as Louis leans on him, he’s so weak and it’s kind of scary, he finds himself crying into Harry’s chest.

“Hey, gorgeous, what wrong angel” Harry asks as he holds Louis close.

“I can’t even shower by myself I’m so stupid” Louis hiccups.

“Oh Louis, baby, you haven’t been out of bed in three weeks, you have very bad injuries and it’s a wonder you can stand alone at all yet, you just came out of intensive care, give yourself a break. It’s a slow process Sweetheart and I’m here for all of it okay” Harry says.

“I love you harry, I’m sorry” Louis says,

“God Louis, I love you so much, you have no idea baby, please don’t say sorry again, I’m here and I will be here forever, I love looking after you darling, it’s my favourite job in the world” Harry confesses.

Louis hugs Harry as tightly as possible. Harry hugging back too. He eventually turns the shower off and dries and dresses Louis in his grey sweats and Harry’s black hoodie. Louis has lost so much weight he looks small and tiny, Harry knows they need to start getting some more nutrients into Louis drip. 

Harry ends up picking Louis up bridal style and taking him back to bed, he’s so exhausted he passes out instantly, Harry kissing his forehead. 

......

“But it doesn’t smell like you anymore,” Louis yells at Harry the next day, when he’s denied again the possibility of going home. 

“I’ll bring you up a new blanket then hey, the one I’ve got on my bed now, then it will smell like me” Harry says gently.

“No, I want to come home” Louis says frustratedly.

“Kiddo, you have to understand our position here, we can’t authorise that yet, we’re so sorry but please try to understand” Scott says gently.

“That nurse yelled at me yesterday cause I didn’t eat my stupid jello, I don’t like jello and I don’t want to eat, then when I asked for help to pee one nurse rolled her eyes and she left the room for an hour and I nearly peed the bed, they hate me here and I hate it” Louis yells.

There were two temp nurses on yesterday and Harry and Scott already gave them a talking to and hopefully they won’t be coming back any time soon.

“We know kiddo, we’re sorry” Scott says.

Suddenly Scott and Harry’s beepers go off at the same time,

“Shit” Harry says,

“Sorry kiddo, we will be back as soon as we can” Scott says kissing Louis forehead.

“I love you, I’ll be back soon” Harry says kissing Louis on the lips.

Louis watches as they leave the room, he’s so frustrated, he can’t do this anymore. He is so sore and uncomfortable. He just wants the tubes out and to be able to go to sleep in his and Harry’s bed, be engulfed in his smell. He wants to be able to watch the boys tv and have the boys around him at home, the familiar smell, laughs and comfort. Tears well in Louis eyes, he’s just so lonely and feels like shit.

Before he realises what he’s doing, Louis is pulling out the two drips in his arm, he pulls off the heart rate monitors on his chest, he takes the oxygen out of his nose and everything else that’s attached to him. He turns the power to the machine off at the PowerPoint so it won’t beep and he takes a deep breathe as he slowly gets up into a standing position. 

He hurts so badly but he pushes through it, he makes it to his suitcase and puts his vans on as best he can. He doesn’t change as he’s already in grey sweats and a white sweater after his shower this morning. 

Louis takes one look at the hospital room before he’s walks to the bathroom flicks the occupied light on and closes the door. Hopefully he can fool the nurses for a while.

He slowly makes it to the door, before he’s opening it slowly. The hallway is pretty busy, with nurses and patients and families walking around, Louis hides himself as best he can among the people and makes it to the lift without being noticed. 

When he makes it out the front of the hospital he sighs a breath of relief, he wasn’t spotted. The hospital is six blocks from the boys apartment and he plans on walking the whole way. 

The two things Louis didn’t factor in were that it’s absolutely freezing and the ground is covered in a light sheen of snow, he’s also fucking sore and his chest hurts with every breath, not to mention his side is killing him, his whole body aches. He releases a few tears but wipes them away and sucks it up when he gets a few strange looks from people on the street. He supposes it would take twenty minutes to walk on a normal day but with his Injuries Louis knows he’ll be in for a long walk. He just hopes the boys don’t find out he’s gone too soon. 

Harry is helping Drew stitch an eyebrow closed when his beeper starts going off crazily. 

Harry looks at Drew questioningly,

“It’s okay, take it we’re done” Drew says as he starts dressing the wound. 

Harry nods and walks out to the hallway, he sees Scott and Edward running down the hallway towards him.

“What’s going on?” Harry asks worriedly.

“My pager won’t stop going off, it’s Louis,” Scott says as Drew comes out of his cubicle. 

“Shit” Harry says and they are all running towards the lifts to get to Louis ward.

When they make it upstairs they are met with three nurses and two security guards inside Louis room.

“What’s going on? What’s happened” Harry demands.

“Where is Louis” Drew asks.

“We don’t know” one of the nurses says regretfully.

“What the hell do you mean you don’t know?” Scott asks,

“We came to do his obs and he was in the bathroom, so we left for another half an hour, then when we came back he was still in the bathroom and when we looked further he wasn’t in there at all, he’s taken off” the nurse says.

The boys are livid.

“Okay three questions, why didn’t you check the bathroom the first time, why weren’t you monitoring him closer and can’t you see that he’s unhooked his drip, oxygen and monitors. He isn’t supposed to walk to the bathroom alone” Scott yells.

“Do you know how dangerous it is for Louis to be off the oxygen and medication?” Harry booms.

“This is ridiculous, you’re all going to hope you have a job come Monday” Edward yells.

The boys call Andy and get a search party out for Louis, he couldn’t have gone far with his injuries. They feel terrible for neglecting Louis so much but he’s in big trouble when they find him.

Louis makes it back to the apartment and up to Harry’s bed in two hours, he’s fucked and can’t breathe properly but he relaxes once he’s under Harry’s covers, his shivers and chattering teeth die down as he wraps himself up. He’s just so thankful he made it and he falls asleep peacefully.

“Thank fuck” Harry sighs relieved when he sees Louis under his covers, shoes next to the bed.

The boys came straight to the apartment when tapes from the hospital showed Louis leaving in the direction of home. 

“Shit check he’s okay” Scott says as the boys filter into the room.

“Louis” Harry asks gently as he gets on the bed, he takes the blanket off and finds Louis fast asleep, his lips are blue and breathing heavy but he’s okay.

“He’s cold, and need oxygen” Scott says.

 

Louis then stirs on the bed, he opens his eyes to Harry and the boys.

He sits up suddenly, pushing his pain aside.

“Louis, what an earth were you thinking leaving the hospital like that” Scott scolds him out of pure worry.

Louis doesn’t answer instead he looks down at the bed covers. 

“Come on kid, we have to take you back” Drew says.

Tears prick Louis eyes as he pushes the boys hands off him.

“No, I don’t want to, you can’t make me go back” he cries.

Louis gets off the bed hiding his agonising pain. The boys watch on sympathetically, they know how hard this must be for Louis. 

“Louis, please kiddo, we need to take you back to the hospital” Scott says.

“No no no” Louis shakes his head.

“Baby, please relax, let us take care of you, you need the medication only the hospital can give you, you can’t stay here angel it’s to dangerous” Harry says softly.

“I hate it there, I hate it and you leave me all day and I’m lonely and no one is nice to me I just want to stay here please” Louis begs upset.

The boys all look at each other. 

“Okay, Okay, we will make it work baby, just relax for us” Harry says as Louis starts relaxing at the news,

“Call Mel Ed, we will get the equipment sent here” Scott says to Edward.

Edward nods and goes to make a phone call.

“Come here kiddo, we need to check you over and make sure you’re okay” Scott says.

“No, you’re mad at me” Louis says innocently, tears in his eyes.

“No baby we’re not mad at you at all, we’re sorry, we should have listened and made it work from here kiddo, we didn’t realise how hard this was for you”Harry says,

“We were all just so worried darling, we had no idea where you were and you’re sick and you need us and we weren’t there to help you, that’s all, we aren’t mad” Scott says.

“Promise” Louis sniffs.

“Promise darling” Drew says.

Louis walks to Harry and is engulfed in all the boys arms. 

“We can’t believe you walked home in the snow kiddo, you’re a tough nut aren’t you” Drew chuckles.

“I just wanted to be here, I missed it and you and the smell and your laughs and the tv and the bed and you all being you, not you all being doctors I just want you” Louis says a little brokenly.

The boys smile.

“Well, at the moment you kind of need us as doctors”Harry jokes and the boys chuckle.

“Well tell you what, we promise to be around a lot more okay, we’re sorry Lou” Scott says.

“I’m sorry too” Louis says.

“Please don’t ever do something like that again” Harry says.

“I won’t” Louis says.

He grips the boys tightly as he dozed off again content he doesn’t have to go back to the hospital again.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!!! Last chapter. Thank you all for reading, I’m so glad you liked the story. I appreciate all your comments and kudos so much. I’m currently working on a few more stories so I will be back. Love you all enjoy xxxx

When Louis wakes up next he is still in Harry’s bed, surrounded by hospital equipment, he’s hooked up to drips again and the oxygen is back in his nose. He huffs and takes the tubes out of his nose, he hates them

“Uh uh uh, don’t even think about it “ Scott says from beside the bed.

 

Louis looks to his left and sees Scott reading a book in Louis bed, smiling knowingly as he doesn’t even take his eyes off his page.

“But I..” 

“Hate them I know” Scott smirks finally looking at Louis.

“Darling, if you think for a second we are going to go easy on you just because you got us to agree to look after you here, you’ve got another thing coming” Scott smirks.

“But I don’t want it” Louis coughs.

“Louis, you are so lucky you even made it back to the apartment let alone a few hours with out the oxygen to help you. Being in the snow for two hours while you walked home has complicated your chest infection. You are so lucky I’m not admitting you back into intensive care right now” Scott says dominantly but with love.

Tears prick Louis eyes as he thinks he’s upset Scott and the boys and having Harry nowhere in sight doesn’t help his worries. 

“I’m sorry, I am, I didn’t mean to make you mad I just wanted you and you can send me away I’m sorry” Louis sniffles as he wipes his eyes with his sweater paws. 

Scott sighs, he gets off Louis bed and walks around to Harry’s bed so he’s on Louis right side. He gets in next to Louis and brings Louis over his chest, holding him close.

“Listen Sweetheart, I’m not mad at you, I could never be mad at you, I was just so worried and so were the boys. We already thought we had lost you once and going through that again wasn’t easy” Scott says.

“Lost me once?” Louis asks confused.

“When Troy took you darling, coming home and finding Teddy dead and you missing was heartbreaking and something we don’t want to ever go through again, the boys and I were beside ourselves. You should have seen Harry” Scott says at the memory.

Louis hasn’t brought up what happened and neither have the boys, he can’t remember a lot and just wanted to forget it ever happened. He has no recollection of Teddy dying though and Louis gets upset.

“I.....I....didn’t know Teddy died, I didn’t know” Louis says as he turns into Scott’s chest and cries.

“Oh kiddo, I’m so sorry”Scott tries to console him.

“It’s all my fault he died, it’s all my fault” Louis cries.

“No darling, nothing is your fault, I promise you. Troy and Noah got what they deserved and are behind bars for the rest of their lives. You’re safe now kiddo and you’re ours now and we are so thankful for that” Scott says holding Louis close.

Louis is overwhelmed with all this news, he ends up just crying himself back to sleep, Scott holding him tightly.

.....

“He kiddo, we have someone we would like you to meet” Harry says as he comes into the room. Louis is watching some TV with Drew. 

Louis looks towards Harry and the boys as another man walks through the room.

“Lou, this is George, he’s our lawyer and he has some news for you” Edward says.

“Hi Louis, it’s so nice to finally meet you” George says and Louis smiles in response.

Everyone sits around the bed and gets comfortable.

“Am I in trouble?” Louis asks. 

“No kid, we just have some news” Scott says. 

Harry sits by Louis and takes his hand.

“So, as you know Louis, your parents left behind a trust fund for you. Even though the Bolton’s took half of it, there is still half left, there was also a large payout from their accident and it’s all now legally yours” George says.

“Um, Okay” Louis says, he guesses there may be 200 or so thousand pounds for him. 

“So the boys have set you up a new bank account and the funds have cleared, you now have six million pounds in you account” George says.

Louis looks at George like he’s stupid.

“I’m sorry what?” Louis asks confused.

“It’s all yours now kiddo, no one can touch it” Harry says.

“The boys got me on to it as soon as they could I was able to get it all signed over to you, as it should be. Even though the Bolton’s have been ordered to pay you back what they took, you may never see it. The six million though is yours now” George says.

“Wait you did this for me?” Louis asks looking at them all.

“Of course Louis, it’s your money, it’s what your parents left for you” Harry says.

Louis is in shock, he has no idea what to do with this information.

“We know it’s a lot to take in, we just wanted to tell you” Scott says.

“So I can pay for my own schooling now, and rent to you and food” Louis starts.

“Wait, hold up....no kid, that’s not why we told you” Drew says.

“You’re absolutely not paying for anything, you’re ours baby and we will be responsible for everything you need. We want you to use that money for good, for what you want to do later in life” Harry says.

Louis is speechless as he takes it all in.

“Well, that’s me done, if you boys need me at all, you know where to find me” George says smiling.

“Actually, could I talk to you, before you go, Um alone” Louis asks.

“Sure kiddo” George says,

The boys leave the room and Kiss Louis on the head as they go. Wondering what Louis needs to talk about.

.....

Two days later Louis is down in the kitchen with Harry, he’s allowed a few hours downstairs each day and he and Harry are making a snack, louis sitting on the counter and Harry in front of him. Drew comes walking into the room with his phone in his hand and a confused look.

“What’s wrong Drew” Harry asks as he feeds Louis a piece of fruit, smiling and kissing him on the nose.

“Um, I....I went to check my bank account this morning and there is an extra million pounds in my account. It must be a mistake” Drew says.

Harry looks confused and Louis just avoids all eye contact.

“Guys, what the hell, my account has an extra Million pounds in it” Edward says confused as he runs into the kitchen.

Harry catches on and checks his account too.

“What the?” Harry asks as he sees his account is the same,

“Louis William care to explain this.” Scott says as he and Jax come into the kitchen holding their phones. 

The boys realise what’s gone on and why Louis wanted to talk to George.

Louis shrugs in response.

“Baby, what did you do?” Harry asks gently.

“Um well, you all said to use the money for good and I did, you all saved my life in so many ways and I know you keep saying I don’t owe you anything and I get that. That’s not why I did it, I know you have money but like.....Scott you always said how you wanted to start that food drive and Harry you want to write that medical book and Edward you wanted to start that sports team for underprivileged kids, and Jax and Drew wanted to buy that warehouse and turn it into a shelter. I just want you all to do that and I know you said I don’t need to say thank you for what you all did for me but, how can I not? You saved my life, literally more than once and you’re the best thing that ever happened to me, I love you all so much and just....please don’t be mad” Louis says looking down.

“Louis, how on earth could we be mad at you?” Harry asks, swiping Louis fringe off his forehead. As he stands in front of Louis who is siting on the bench.

“Louis this is, this is huge, it’s literally life changing” Scott says as he too comes to stand in front of Louis.The other three boys follow suit.

“Scott, you looking at me when I first walked in to Emergency was life changing, this is just money, something that is a nice to have. What you guys have given me is so much more and I want you guys to achieve what you want to, what you’ve always talked about. If it wasn’t for you I wouldn’t even be sitting here, I wouldn’t even have the opportunity to finish high school and go to university, I would never have met Harry and fallen in love and to me, that’s more than money, it’s worth more to me than six million pounds. And hey, I still have a million pounds” Louis says.

The boys all smile at Louis.

“Kid, we just, we love you so much and we never expected this, we just want you safe and happy” Drew says.

“I know and thanks to you I am” Louis says.

“God louis, this is insane” Jax says shaking his head.

Louis smiles.

“George told me that my parents house is mine too” louis says.

“Yeah, he’s right” Harry says gently.

“I don’t think I can go back there, after what happened and I’d rather keep the positive memories in my mind, but I want to use my money and the house as a safe house and renovate it and use it so kids like me, in my position that i was in, that they have somewhere to go” Louis says.

The boys all smile at Louis.

“Darling, That is an amazing idea, gosh I’m so proud of you” Harry says.

“I think that is perfect and you know, if we join forces I think that we could make a huge difference, just like your parents did kiddo” Scott says.

“They would be so proud Louis, you are such an amazing kid” Jax says. 

“You are going to change so many lives kiddo, and we will be right here cheering you on” Drew says.

“We are so happy you came into our lives Louis, and you’ve changed ours in so many ways. We love you” Edward says.

“I love you all too, so much, thank you, I just I can’t thank you enough” Louis says and he wipes a few tears away.

They all then share a massive cuddle, holding Louis and each other close.

“We’ve got you darling” Harry whispers and for the first time in a long time Louis smiles and knows that Harry and the boys have his back, that they love him endlessly and are his family, and he is so happy and thankful and knows that they will keep him safe and loved forever. 

 

THE END


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys,
> 
> If you guys love my stories I would really appreciate your support so I can continue to do what I do and make even more stories for you all.
> 
> You guys are amazing and your support on my stories is so appreciated. I really love you guys xx
> 
>  
> 
> [Yoursupportmeanstheworld](http://ko-fi.com/aace1234)

Hi Guys,

If you guys love my stories I would really appreciate your support so I can continue to do what I do and make even more stories for you all.

You guys are amazing and your support on my stories is so appreciated. I really love you guys xx

 

[Yoursupportmeanstheworld](http://ko-fi.com/aace1234)


End file.
